Double Double Trouble
by TwinTrouble
Summary: Twin girls. Twin eggs. The runaways. Can they hide from the Empire long enough to escape? Or will they be captured and forced into service? But... does anyone know what they're capable of? Whatever the case, there's trouble stirring...
1. Eragon

**A/N: Twin2: Hi, we're both here this time!**

**Twin1: I'm here this time! Hello! Hello!**

**Twin2: My sister doesn't do video games, but I'm writing a Pokémon fanfic. Anyway, this is a story that we've been working on for a long time, and has almost scored me four detentions.**

**Twin1: If you don't like it, then your sense of taste should be chopped up and used for fertilizer.**

**Twin2: (shocked tone) Quit stealing my lines!**

**Twin1: Well it's true! But anyway, people, you had better review this if you read! The computer keeps a log of who reads and who reviews so we'll check it!**

**Twin2: Now presenting Double Double Trouble!**

"Trianise! Kiera!"

Kiera heard her mother's bellow from under the oak tree. With a sigh, she got to her feet, brushed the worst of the dirt off and started back towards the house. Sisarra's angry voice greeted her as she came into the yard.

"And where's your no-good sister, hmm? Off running about in tunic and pants, no doubt." Their mother despised Tria's tomboyish habits, and Kiera's, too. Kiera was simply smart enough not to be as impulsive.

"Mother, you sent her into Carvahall to speak to the baker, remember?"

Sisarra scowled. "And she's late back. Now we have to wait for your silly sister because Trianise hasn't the sense to hurry!"

Kiera bit her tongue, much as she wanted to defend Tria. It would only get them both in trouble. "Don't worry, Mother," called the twins' brother Coram. "She's just coming now."

Kiera risked a glance out the window and saw the small puff of dust on the road that indicated a person. She could just make out the silhouette of Tria pelting along at full speed despite her skirts. As Tria drew closer Kiera could make out the tense blend of excitement and anger on her twin's face.

Tria bolted through the front door, obviously desperate to share her news, but sealed her lips the second she saw her mother's face. She paused in mid-step, pack swinging off one shoulder.

Sisarra ignored her daughter's odd behaviour and announced, "Now that Trianise is here we can start. Twins, Coram is going to hunt. We need meat, and you two are not allowed to go with him or annoy him to be allowed to go with him. Hunting is a very unladylike pastime. I am going into Carvahall, because I have a very important package to deliver. Kiera and Trianise, you will stay here and do all of the household chores."

Kiera sneaked a look at Tria, and was surprised. Instead of the usual look of barely contained anger that she would usually have when being roped into this "ladylike" pastime, Tria looked hopeful.

Once their brother had left for hunting and Sisarra for Carvahall, the twins breathed identical sighs of relief. Then Tria nearly exploded.

"Kiera! When I was in town like Mother told me to, I saw one of these!" The girl scrabbled in her pack and threw a rolled poster at Kiera.

"And swiped one too, obviously," said Kiera, unrolling it just enough to read the top line. "'Wanted for crimes against the crown'. So what?"

Tria flicked her head impatiently. "Look at the picture."

Kiera did, and screamed. "Good grief! Is that… No, it couldn't be. Could it?"

"It is," whispered Tria grimly.

The two looked at each other and breathed, "Eragon."


	2. Detour

Kiera scrubbed at a stained tunic. "So, is that why he left? Scratch left, vanished? Because Galbatorix was after him?"

Tria flapped out a sheet and started to fold it. "I don't think so. I mean, these weren't up last week, and he's been gone… what, four months? But then again, why'd he leave in the first place? Yeah, I think Galbatorix was after him, but for something that isn't really a crime, so Eragon left to avoid bringing trouble here."

"That does sound like him," Kiera agreed. The twins had known Eragon for most of their fifteen years. They were a year and a half younger than him. They knew his cousin Roran too, but not as well as Eragon.

"Which reminds me, Roran came back to the farm, after the… what did Brom call them? Ra'zac, that's it, burnt it down." Tria flicked out another sheet and then dropped it with a start. "Oh no! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked her twin idly, hanging the dripping tunic up.

"Uh, well, you know how I was a bit late getting back?" Tria tugged on her headband, tightening it and trying to keep her hair under control. She picked up her sheet again and flicked it. "Well, I took a bit of a detour after I gave the baker Mother's message, and, um…"

"Where to and why?" said Kiera interestedly. Her twin's interesting habit of ending up in places she hadn't been sent was entertaining.

Tria leaned in, stacking the cloth she'd been holding on a pile. "Don't tell Mother, but I went a little way into the Spine."

Kiera scowled good-naturedly. "What? And you didn't take me?" The Spine was forbidden to them, even though Eragon had traversed it regularly. Therefore, it was a very nice place to go.

Tria waved away her protests and shook out a tunic. "But I found something, a little way off the path, and I need you to see it. I'll go fetch it."

"You went off the trail in the Spine?! Tria, are you crazy!? Not even Eragon risked that!" Kiera rinsed out a dress a little more vigorously than necessary, splashing the ground with soapy water.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tria trotted back into the washroom, backpack swinging from one hand. "Check this out." She handed her sister a large rock, about a foot long.

It was a peculiarly mottled green of two shades, light and dark. Half of it had more of the light shade than dark.

Kiera stroked it gently. "Wow." It wasn't a perfect rounded oval; instead it was as if two oval stones had melded together into a vague heart shape. "You found this in the Spine, you say? How far off the path?"

"Yes it was in the Spine, weren't you listening? It was about a stone's throw out, no pun intended. It was half-covered in ferns, and they weren't damaged at all, but it was too carelessly placed for someone to have put it there. It's probably been there for eons and nobody ever saw it."

"Wherever it came from, it's gorgeous," Kiera said, rubbing one side of the mottled stone. It was very smooth, like hardened silk. "But what are we going to do with it?"

Tria shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know, but we should hide it before Mother gets back or she'll take it off us, berate us for stealing, refuse to listen to any form of reason and then sell it at the market tomorrow." Kiera made a face: it was true.

The twins stowed it in Kiera's half of their shared wardrobe: less likely to be searched by Sisarra on a rampage. While they were in their room Tria put away the clothing she'd folded and neatened the rug on the floor while Kiera made their beds. Then they went to the kitchen and scrubbed all the dishes, fed the chickens and collected the eggs, and then groomed the horses that were the last gift their father had given to them.

Tria's horse was a chestnut mare called Tempest and Kiera's a black named Dreamrose. Their brother owned the bay stallion in the barn, Darael. Both girls had been taught to ride side-saddle by their mother, who thought it a lovely ladylike pastime, and how to ride normally and bareback in secret by Coram. All three siblings thought this situation utterly hilarious, the twins knowing and doing so well at a male sport. Both could also shoot a bow and fight with swords, to a certain degree. Against their mother's will, of course.

Kiera was sweeping the floor and Tria disposing of the soap suds when their mother stomped inside. Sisarra didn't even pause to comment on their dutiful handling of all their tasks, but instead dumped her armload of limp vegetables on the table and ordered Tria, who had just returned with the empty bucket, "Go and fill that and wash these vegetables." Tria spun on her heel and walked out again. As she passed Kiera her sister heard some very colourful language muttered at a very low pitch and had to restrain a giggle.

-----

**A/N: Twin1: Tria has a bit of a temper, in case you hadn't worked that out.**

**Twin2: Not as bad as mine, obviously.**

**Twin1: Review! Reviews give us something to contemplate other than distance and the looming mountains of homework that are fast approaching.**

**Twin2: I wish you wouldn't use that imagery. It's making me miserable. When I have homework I'm not allowed to do stories, and writer's block is cracking down at the moment so I can't do them anyway! (pant pant)**

**Twin1: Alright, calm down. Anyway, review!**


	3. Dragons

It was about midnight, but Tria couldn't sleep. Tempest whinnied from the barn, then fell silent. A soft rustle outside her window indicated some nocturnal creature. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves outside. Tria rolled over impatiently, listening to the squeaks of some nocturnal baby birds, apparently waiting for their parents.

_Wait. It's not nesting season,_ she thought confusedly. _Why can I hear peeps?_

There was a flurry of the cheeping sounds, then silence. Tria sighed with relief and rolled over again. A single, ear-splitting peep made her sit upright. The scarce moonlight was just enough for her to see her sister rolling off her bed with a thump and raising herself onto her elbows. "What was that?" Kiera hissed.

"I don't know," whispered Tria. "I thought it was outside, but then, maybe it's not."

A second squeak filled their ears. It was most definitely not coming from outside. In fact, it seemed to be coming from the wardrobe. "Do we have mice?" asked Kiera.

"I didn't think so." Tria and Kiera both stood up and tiptoed to the wooden closet. It squeaked again. "On three," Tria breathed. "One…" They each gripped a handle. "Two…" Tria felt her muscles tense in excitement. _Over mice?_ she wondered, "Three!" They pulled.

The heart-shaped stone Tria had rescued from the Spine rolled out and squeaked. Kiera traded a horrified glance with her sister and scooped it up. "Out to the barn," she hissed. "Quick, before it wakes Mother!"

The pair muffled the still-squeaking rock in Tria's headscarf and carried it out to the barn, resting it in an empty stall. "Now what?" asked Kiera nervously.

Tria reclaimed her headband and tied her hair out of the way. "I don't know, but didn't it seem… I dunno… heavier than before to you?"

Kiera shrugged. "It's a rock. So what? We were probably just tired is all."

It was at that precise moment that the stone split down the centre, straight between the two lobes of the heart, with a sharp 'crack!' Tria swore in a very unladylike way and Kiera leapt to her feet. The stone started to rock now, and more cracks began to emerge from the first fracture. With a harsh, grating 'snap' the two halves cracked apart. Both girls leaned in, trying to see through the flurry of chips to the centre of the rocks. They leaned back again quickly as a resounding squeak rang through the barn, followed by a second one. The rock broke apart, revealing a small, shiny creature the colour of fresh grass, or clean apples, trapped on its back. It squeaked petulantly as the other rock cracked open, to show a second creature quite like the first, but a darker green, like forest leaves. They were lanky creatures with long tails and necks, and dainty heads. The things trapping the first one on its back were the things that really set the creatures apart: bat-like green wings a shade lighter than their bodies. The second one flapped them in an ungainly way, stepping on its left wing.

"Dragons," the two girls whispered. Tria had tears in her eyes at these near-forgotten creatures' beauty, young and awkward as they were. Kiera reached out to help the apple dragon as it tried to get upright, and Tria steadied the flapping emerald dragon. They both made contact at the same instant in time.

A flash of light filled the barn and pain filled the twins' bodies. They jerked away with choked back cries as a soundless scream of rage roared through their heads.

Tria cradled her burning hand, biting back whimpers of pain and turning to Kiera to see she was in the same state: muffled moans and seared hand. Looking her palm, Tria saw no scorched burn mark, but a silvery scar in the shape of a dragon. Kiera's hand was the same.

The apple green creature that had just seared her hand crawled over Kiera's prone leg, who yanked it away in fear of the tingling shock. Nothing happened, and she gently patted the dragon as it tried to stagger around. Tria rubbed the dark green dragon as it butted her hip and wailed. "I think they're hungry," she said quietly. "I'll get some food from the kitchen. What do you suppose they eat?"

Kiera lifted the upper lip of the apple dragon on her lap. "Sharp teeth, all incisors and canines, they're meat-eaters. Guess some stories about you lot are true, hey?" she said softly to the dragon.

Tria nodded and stole back inside. She chose a steak of the meat Coram had brought home, picked up a knife and went back out to the relative safety of the barn. Tempest snuffled her hair as she went past, and Darael sniffed at her disapprovingly. "Here," she said, cutting the meat into chunks and offering half to her sister. "Feed it these, and try not to let it choke."

Kiera rolled her eyes. "I'm just as old as you are," she informed her.

"One of us is older, but no one knows which," Tria retorted. It was true: they might be twins, but no one had taken note of who was born first.

The pair fed the dragons, one chunk at a time. The creatures were very careful not to nip them, as they snatched up the meat and swallowed it whole with an odd jerk of the head. "They'll need names," Kiera mused.

"Yeah, but we don't know what sex they are. Or even how to tell, for that matter. Oh, if only Brom were here. He'd help us."

Kiera sighed. "Guess we'll just have to make do with each other. And all the stories he told us before he left."

"Mm," agreed Tria. "But still, how much of it is true? Especially about their being just as intelligent as humans." The darker dragon yawned squeakily and curled up on her lap. "What are we going to do with these things? We can't let Mother see them. Heavens knows what she might do to them!"

"Skin them for boots and meat," said Kiera with a shudder.

"We'll have to keep them clear of her. And Coram, too. You know how he deals with unknown stuff. But if we leave them in the barn all night they're sure to wander. They might scare the horses."

"What, these little lizards?" Kiera tickled hers under the chin gently. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll have to bring them inside, and work something out in the morning. Get up early, though. This looks like it could be a long day."

-----

**A/N: Twin1: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Twin2: To Pandora Ravenwood: Uh, very nice. Come back once you've learned how to spell.**

**Twin1: That was mean, Twin2! It's good you like it, though.**

**Twin2: That goes for 4supernaturalgirl as well. Have any of you people passed a spelling exam?!**

**Twin1: Uh, I think my twin is ranting because it's 'cool' not 'kewl' and 'adorable' not 'adorible'. She gets a little touchy over spelling. But don't let that stop you! Review even if you can't spell for peanuts! I can't! The only reason this is spelt right is because I'm dictating and Twin2 is typing.**

**Twin2: I have a cramp in my elbow.**

**Twin1: That's nice. Review!**


	4. Guests

A/N: Twin1: And we have another chapter! Yay for computers!

Twin2: Except when they throw temper tantrums and move everything to obscure folders, so that we then have to fish all of our documents out of them. What a waste of time…

----

**Chapter Four: Guests**

It was the verge of dawn, that greyish hour where nightmares appear reality. Tria and Kiera stumbled outside silently, arms full of sleepy dragon, wood, nails and cloths. "We'll take them to the oak tree," Kiera said. "And build a shelter in the branches. The leaves are so thick in summer that they'll never be seen."

Tria nodded. "Good plan. I just hope they don't stray."

They came to the oak tree, and then, with apologies, tethered their dragons with leather strips. The two creatures wandered and dug around in the dirt. As the girls worked to make a wooden shelter in the tree, Tria whispered, "Kiera, when we touched the dragons last night, did you…"

"Feel different afterwards?" Kiera finished. "Yeah. It's like my mind was caged in all my life, and now someone's unlocked the door. I can feel my dragon's thoughts. Well, not so much thoughts, but…"

"Pictures?" said Tria. "Me too. But, I wonder… Can we see into each other's minds? Because I can't read your dragon."

Kiera chewed her lip as she fixed a part of the roof that was about to come off. "It wouldn't be right," she muttered, "invading your privacy like that."

"I give you permission. Besides, how else will we be able to test it out?"

Kiera nodded uncertainly, closed her eyes and concentrated. Her mind spread out carefully, and the girl discovered she could still feel where everything was. There was her dragon's mind, idly wondering if the strap that held it was edible. Kiera quickly impressed upon it that it was not, and moved on.

Tria's little dragon was like a green statue: she couldn't reach its mind. Kiera shrugged and moved on, feeling her sister's mind just a few feet away. She entered shyly and began to look around. After a moment she hit a wall. As solid as a tree trunk, she shoved at it, but it wouldn't give. Chastised, she drew back and opened her eyes. "Why couldn't I get any further?" she asked. "Could you feel me in there? Was it an automatic reaction to block it out, and if it wasn't, how'd you do it?"

Tria giggled excitedly and double-checked a fastening. "I felt you in there all right. I knew what it was, but I decided to do a test to see if I could stop you. I thought about the oak tree, the hard, impenetrable bark, to see if that would hold you up. Once you were in though, I couldn't get you out."

"Awesome!" said Kiera enthusiastically. "Can you try it on me? I'll try to block you out."

The pair spent an hour fighting each other's boundaries, and discovered that they could speak to each other through the connection, and that any external distractions, like the dragons demanding breakfast, could shatter their defences. They lifted the dragons into the shelter, with more meat cut into bite-sized chunks. "Stay here," ordered Tria. "You won't be safe anywhere else. We'll come back for you, I swear it."

Dim acknowledgement came through their bonds. The twins nodded and walked away.

When they reached the house they found their mother still asleep and Coram only half-awake at the table. As they came through the door his head slipped off the hand supporting it and hit the table. He jerked upright, muttering, "I'm awake, I'm awake." He yawned and noticed the twins. "Oh. You're awake."

Tria rolled her eyes. "Brothers and mornings do not mix."

Kiera giggled and the pair escaped to their room to quickly change into day clothing.

Sisarra kept the girls very busy for the first two hours of the morning, until she went into Carvahall to fetch something. Then the girls collapsed on the kitchen table.

"Hey girls, getting tired?" asked Coram playfully. "Did all those noisy birds wake you in the night?"

Tria sat up so suddenly she fell off her chair. Kiera grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling, then said, "What birds? There aren't very many birds around here. We did get woken in the night, but I didn't think there were many birds around." Tria kicked her under the table. The message was clear: _Don't confuse him! If he gets confused, he'll get suspicious!_

Coram raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how long did you sleep last night, Kiera?"

"Not long enough." Tria answered for her, kicking her sister gently under the table with every syllable. Kiera glared: _Okay, okay, I get the message!_ Tria nodded cheerfully, as if to herself, and set about getting breakfast ready.

Sisarra bustled in, smiling in a most annoying fashion. "We'll be having guests for dinner," she informed the three siblings as they sat at the table. Tria made a face. Kiera gulped.

"Guests, Mother?" asked Coram casually.

"Yes, guests. Two handsome nobles from Galbatorix's court."

Kiera gulped. Tria was fighting her every instinct to run. "Oh, really, Mother?"

"Yes really." Sisarra glared at them. "You two are at marrying age and these men are very eligible. I want you two on your best behaviour. Coram, come and help me with the turnips." Sisarra and Coram left, leaving the open-mouthed twins in the kitchen.

---

Twin2: Again, sorry this took so long. Drat the computer.

Twin1: Dad dropped it on the floor so she's been on her new laptop instead and it's… temperamental.

Twin2: Temperamental doesn't cover it!


	5. Courage And Wanderer

**Chapter Five: Courage and Wanderer**

"That's it," hissed Tria angrily. "I'm out of here. If she's going to marry us off, I vote we take our dragons and go."

"Tria, we can't do that! We can't just abandon them!" said Kiera, still trying to wrap her mind around the news.

"We can and we will," Tria growled. "Coram can look after himself, and all Mother cares about us for is so we can do the housework while she goes into town for a good gossip!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" whispered Kiera.

"I'm on the verge of no longer caring, Kiera. I cannot do this anymore. Pretend to be a young lady who'll just sit at home and cook and clean and bear children. Our future is what we make it, and I refuse to let it be made into some noblewoman's life! If we leave no one can control us!"

"But we can't just leave!" said Kiera worriedly. "We'll just make things worse –"

"Oh really?" Tria cut in. Her argument was really on a roll now. "What do you think they're going to do when they find out about our dragons? They'll either be enlisted in the army and us with them, willingly or no, or they'll be killed!"

Kiera whimpered slightly at the thought of her beautiful grass green dragon being murdered. Tria continued ruthlessly; it was their only hope.

"We could just travel! Get out of here and never come back! Or… or we could go and find Eragon!" She latched onto the idea. "Didn't it strike you as odd that Brom left at the same time as Eragon? I bet he went with him! If we could find where they went, Brom could help us with our dragons!"

Kiera found herself warming to the idea, but clamped down. "No way. We're staying here, and that's final!"

Tria's face darkened. "Fine," she snapped, grabbing a lump of ham from the breakfast table. "I'm going back to the dragons. At least they know sense when they hear it!"

Kiera sighed unhappily. She hated it when her twin was mad at her. She cleared the table from breakfast alone, and then scrubbed the dishes. Then, she grabbed a little bit of meat she had saved and went to the oak tree.

Tria was hanging from one of the upper branches and giggling wildly as her dark green dragon crawled over her fingers. She stopped when she saw her twin coming and dropped out of the tree. The dragon glided down after her to land on one shoulder. Tria put up a hand to steady it and the little creature rubbed up against her hand. Both of the dragons were only the size of small cats, but at only one day old, they were much more graceful than they had been in the night.

"I've decided to call her Daine, for courage," Tria said. "She likes it, and she refused all the other names I tried. What about yours?" The emerald dragon trilled at the apple one, who leaped out of the shelter to land on Kiera's head.

"Um, well, is mine male or female? And how'd you tell?" Kiera asked, looking cross-eyed at the dragon's tail that hung between her eyes.

"Boy dragon," it said plaintively in her head. Kiera jumped in shock.

"It just spoke to me," she murmured. "It's male. Hm, names, names…" Tria gave her sister the space and time she needed. Eventually Kiera snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Razi, for the wanderer."

Tria nodded. "Fitting. And Daine told me she was a girl." She cleared her throat, looked at Daine on her shoulder, and then ploughed on, "If we're going to survive the evening we'll have to band together. Sorry about our fight. Truce?"

Kiera nodded, reminded of the grim reality that was looming. "I agree, I'm sorry too, and truce." The pair shook hands.

Tria gently lifted Daine off her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daine, but we have to get ready. And cook dinner, and do the breakfast dishes, and sweep, and do the washing, and make the beds! We'll come visit you afterwards."

Daine barked a little, lowering her head in sadness. Tria put her back into the tree while Kiera repeated what she'd said in thoughts to Razi. The dragons wailed anxiously as the twins walked away from the oak tree.

The girls worked on their chores, not speaking to their mother if she came in and they didn't even see Coram. Tria kept muttering under her breath. At sunset when Kiera asked her why, Tria replied, "A mix of irritation at Mother's attempt to marry us off, and feeling Daine's displeasure at being separated from me. She's whining, and it's very distracting."

"Mother isn't trying to marry us off," Kiera defended. "She just thinks we should get out more."

Tria looked at her incredulously. "Not even Eragon could be this dim."

Kiera sighed. "I know. I just don't want to believe it."

"Me either, but I do, because if I don't, the reality will sneak up on me and scare me to death. Or perhaps just insanity." Tria snapped the tablecloth over the table and smoothed out the creases. Kiera began to set out the tableware while Tria stirred a pot. "Did Mother say whether or not to put wine out?"

"Yes," came Sisarra's voice from the stairwell. "And I'll take over from here. You two go get changed. Tria, I want you in your brown and gold dress, and make sure you pull your hair back. But brush it first! It looks a frightful mess. Kiera, I want you in your pink dress with the green sash and headscarf. Don't get any food on them."

Tria dropped the soup spoon and bolted. Kiera found her in her room, calmly glaring at the dresses their mother had insisted they wear. "Got any scissors?" she asked.

Kiera chuckled wearily. "Nope, and if I did, I wouldn't be giving them to you."

----

Twin1: Well, that's Chapter Five: Courage and Wanderer up and running. The next one should be up much faster than previously, as Twin2 has now got a laptop that doesn't freak out at the mere mention of the internet.


	6. Language

Twin2: Ahhh… I love this chapter. It really lets Tria's irritable, cursing, tomboy side shine through.

Twin1: No dragons were injured in the making of this chapter. I, however, am now sporting a lovely arrangement of scars and wounds.

Twin2: (grinning) Dragons are vicious.

Twin1: It was your fault!

Twin2: Was not!

Twin1: Was too! Um, people, just start reading. We'll meet you at the bottom.

---

**Chapter Six: Rainbow Language**

The twins stood tight-lipped on the stairwell, ears tuned to their mother's fluttering voice. "Oh thank you so much for coming. This is my son Coram."

"A fine, strapping young man," growled one voice.

"Bit thin though," grunted a second.

"And of course, you'll want to meet the girls. Trianise! Kiera! Come downstairs please!"

Tria made a face of endless suffering, and then forced her features into a picture of dignity. She walked carefully down the stairs, wrapping willpower around her temper and hoping she wouldn't lose it before the night was out. Kiera followed her, reassuring Razi that the anxiety she felt was not in any way dangerous or related to him, so he should stop worrying.

There were two men in the main room, of about thirty years. They were dressed well enough, but there was a slight downturn to the first one's mouth that Tria didn't like, and a spiteful gleam in the second's eye that would only be trouble.

"This is Baron Kyris and his brother, Baron Lasol," said Sisarra formally. "These are my daughters Kiera and Trianise." The girls curtsied, Tria reciting favourite curses in her head to keep from screaming. When she checked, however, Kiera was doing the same thing.

"They're both fifteen this year. Coram is seventeen," Sisarra was saying.

"A fine age!" boomed Baron Kyris. He was a plump man, not fat exactly, but plump, with a band of red muslin across his stomach.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Baron Lasol silkily. Kiera fought back a shudder. This man was very thin, with an outer robe of soft blue cloth. He refused to take it off when Sisarra offered to hang it up. Flustered, she turned to the twins and said, "Lead them to the table, would you girls? I'm sure the stew is ready."

Tria nodded silently, adding something new to her running list of insults and curses. Kiera restricted a giggle at the thought of her sister's colourful language as she followed.

Tria spent the time that she and Kiera carried dishes to the table reciting poetry under her breath – none of it polite. They moved quickly, and soon everything was set. Kiera paused at the doorway to the kitchen and muttered to her, "Where did you learn all that nasty poetry? It's really very fitting. You must teach me it sometime. But be careful – Mother is watching."

Tria giggled and carried the final dish to the table.

The two barons spent a lot of the dinner drinking wine and declaring their undivided loyalty to Galbatorix. Kiera flinched at the every mention of his name, and Tria invented many new rude words.

"This meat is some of the nicest I've had in a long while!" bellowed Kyris, who was by this time quite drunk.

"Yes, Coram hunted it. He brings in all our meat," said Sisarra proudly.

"Ah, I love a good hunt," drawled Lasol, who wasn't quite as drunk as his brother. "But this had to have been prepared most masterfully. The best place for a woman is in the kitchen, I always say."

Kiera flushed at a particularly nasty set of vulgarities that stormed through her sister's mind. Then she added to them, at Kyris's next comment.

"Women belong in the house, and nowhere else!" he yelled, thumping the table with one fist. "I won't stand for the sort of women who like to ride around in breeches shooting for their dinner! They ought to stay at home and do what they're told!"

Tria's face darkened but she held her tongue. Kiera asked, worriedly, almost, "What do you think of pets?"

"Pets are for children!" barked Kyris. "If anyone were to bring some mongrel cat or puppy into my household I'd have it drowned!"

Kiera stiffened at the thought of someone trying to drown Razi. Tria gritted her teeth and added some very interesting profanities to her catalogue.

"Pets are for children!" Kyris roared. "No pets in my house!" He waved his cup around, splashing wine on everyone present.

"I think that's enough wine for you, brother," said Lasol firmly. "Ladies, I apologize on behalf of my brother. He has no idea when he's had too much to drink."

"I know what's too mush wine!" hollered the drunken baron. Kyris gestured wildly with his cup and totally doused Tria in wine, and then smashed it on the tabletop. She looked interestedly at her dress and told Kiera through their mental connection, "Run. Before he gets violent."

The twins bolted, running to their room and closing the door before Sisarra could say a thing. They closed the door, without slamming it, and then slid down it to sit with their backs against it. Kiera turned to her twin with a serious look on her face.

Her words were solemn: "We leave at dawn."

**----**

Twin1: Review or we shall call the dragons down on you!

Twin2: You'll only call them down on yourself. And it wasn't _my _fault.

Twin1: Was too! Review!


	7. Escape

**Chapter Seven: Escape**

"Are we ready?" Tria whispered.

"No, but let's do it anyway!" Kiera hissed back.

They stole out of their room, leaving a note for Coram on his desk. It read simply:

_-Dearest brother Coram_

_It's gotten too dangerous for us to be around. If we stay much longer we'll all be in danger. We can't tell you why, but it's unlikely we'll meet again. Don't bother trying to find us. By the time you read this, we'll be long gone from Carvahall. We refuse to let Mother marry us off. Farewell, Coram._

_Love, Tria and Kiera-_

Their first stop was the oak tree. Kiera woke the two dragons up and quieted them while Tria ran a double-check on their packs.

"Meat, salt, cooking pot, water, knives, more water… Kiera, have you got the bows?"

"What a stupid question." Kiera tapped the bows that Coram had hand-carved for the twins when they were eight. Sisarra had never known.

"And your dagger?"

"Yes, I have my dagger. Is all this really necessary?"

"What, checking? Yes. How are the dragons?"

"Daine's coming to you. Razi wants to go back to sleep."

"I don't blame him. Let's go get the horses."

The barn was quiet. Darael snuffed a greeting as they stepped inside. "Should we bother with saddles, or just bridles?" Tria asked, and then answered herself. "Yes, we should take saddles; it'll be easier on their backs and our butts." The twins had both disposed of the finery they'd worn last night. Tria now wore the breeches and tunic she'd been hollered out of so many times before. Kiera wore a long loose skirt that was still good for riding and a long-sleeved shirt. She'd been hollered out of the blue skirt and white top just as many times as Tria and her breeches: Sisarra complained that the clothes made her look like a gypsy. Their long black hair was braided down their backs, out of the way, which only added to Kiera's gypsy look. Neither of them had bothered with jewellery. They didn't have much, anyway.

The twins saddled and bridled the horses, leading them outside to where the dragons tumbled in the dust. Daine looked up at them, cheeping a query. "Daine, I'm sorry, but you'll have to hide in my backpack until we get out of the valley." The twins had warned the dragons of what other humans might do, so Daine sprang into the pack without complaint and Tria mounted. Razi did the same for Kiera, and then the horses walked out of the yard as the sun peeped over the horizon.

As the twins passed through Carvahall on their way out of the Palancar Valley, few people were out on the street. Only one person bothered to ask them why they were up so early, and a cover story of delivering a message for their mother sated his curiosity. He didn't even notice what they were wearing breeches and that they were not riding side-saddle.

Once they were through the pass, Kiera breathed a sigh of relief and let Razi onto her shoulder. Dreamrose snorted irritably, and Daine squeaked as Tempest flicked her head. They were through the pass, and safe. They were free.

Though they didn't know it, the next day was the day the Ra'zac arrived.

"We should trot," said Tria quietly. "Get clear faster. I don't like just slowly wandering along."

Kiera shrugged. "If you insist." The horses began to trot, and not at all smoothly. The girls began to rise to the trot, feeling glad that they knew how to ride.

"Otherwise it'd be saddle-sores all round," Tria quipped.

Daine peeped from her shoulder, stretching her wings out. They filled with air and she was lifted off Tria's shoulder for a moment, until she grabbed at the trailing braid and climbed back. Tria laughed. "Wind a bit strong, my darling?" she teased. "Ah well, it's good practise for your flying. Which reminds me, Kiera, are we going to have to teach these dragons how to fly, or will they work it out on their own?"

Kiera shrugged. "I don't know. We don't know very much about dragons. All we know is what Brom told us and what we've learned so far."

-Tria,- sang Daine. -Tria, Tria!-

"Daine's saying my name," said Tria. "Wow. Now I know how couples feel with their first baby."

"We should teach them some basic words," added Kiera. "To help keep them and us out of trouble. Like, directions and stuff. Danger, water, animals, that sort of thing."

"Yeah," agreed Tria. "That would be helpful. Let's see what we can teach them."

The girls spent all day teaching their dragons the meanings of words, but at only two days old, the creatures only picked up basic words. By nightfall they could say "help", "danger", "brother" and "sister", plus "Tria" and "Kiera".

"I guess we shouldn't push them," said Kiera as she stirred the soup pot. They were camped by a small stream. "I mean, they're two days old, and understanding concepts and speaking a handful of words. How many human babies do that? And dragons live for ages!"

Tria smiled and fed Daine a chunk of food. The dragon gulped it down whole, then stole a small turnip from her bowl. "Hey!" laughed Tria. "I guess dragons do eat vegetables." Daine half choked on the root. Tria rolled her eyes. "If, of course, they do not manage to suffocate themselves."

After eating the stew and washing up, the girls packed their things away, ready to be on the move as early as possible. As they stretched out before the fire, bows at close hand, Tria asked, "You don't think Mother and Coram would follow us, would they?"

"Well, Coram might, if Mother told him to," Kiera replied, looking at the stars. "But I don't think he would. We warned him not to. And Mother can only ride side-saddle. They won't catch up to us. We're faster, and more determined. We never want to go back, and they don't know how to make us. Plus, they don't know what direction we went in."

"They could just ask anyone who was awake," Tria pointed out.

"Yes, but how many of them were actually paying attention? And none of them saw us leave the pass. With luck, they'll never think we're actually gone until tomorrow."

"But what about the note we left Coram?"

"He'll probably just think it was another one of our spats, and thinks we'll come home tomorrow dishevelled and scared. Boy, are they in for a surprise." Kiera chuckled.

Tria rolled onto her side. "What do you think Eragon and Brom are doing?"

Kiera shrugged. "Well, since we don't know where they've been or what they did in between when he left and now, it's almost impossible to tell."

----

As a matter of fact, Eragon was cleaning up after a war in the underground city of Tronjheim. Brom was, unfortunately for the twins, dead at this stage, buried in the hills outside of Dras-Leona.

----

Twin2: The last part isn't necessary. It's just something to let you readers know exactly where we are in the books. It took me a week to figure out the timeline and another week to edit it so that there weren't any glaring gaps or clashes.

Twin1: Review or else! By the way, we don't own Eragon, and we're still waiting on the third book…

Twin2: By-the-by, I know that Saphira didn't speak to Eragon for a couple of weeks or something, I'm not totally sure. But for the twins it's important, and relevant, so don't bug me about it. A good author does not reveal the plot before it's written!


	8. Gossip

Chapter Eight: Gossip

"I'm a bit stiff," said Tria decidedly. "Bet a real noblewoman wouldn't be able to move after yesterday!"

Kiera chuckled limply and pulled out a pot and spoon. She began banging them together very loudly.

"Ah!" complained Tria. "What was that for? It's barely dawn!"

"To wake us up," replied Kiera with a wicked grin. Tria moaned in exasperation and grabbed a piece of meat from the previous night's stew and bit into it, pulling off a chunk for the wailing Daine. The dragon gulped the food and pulled some more from the steak.

"Eat up," said Tria sarcastically. "Heaven forbid I should eat from your bowl."

Kiera didn't bother laughing, but instead fed her dragon and ate a bit, herself. They were packed and riding before the sun fully cleared the mountains.

"What should we do when we hit Therinsford?" Tria asked.

Kiera chewed the side of her lip. "I don't know. Go straight through?"

Tria shook her head firmly. "No, Therinsford's big. Bigger than Carvahall, anyway. I don't think the dragons will acquiesce to hiding in our packs for as long as it'll take us to ride through."

Kiera made a face. "We'll have to go around it. But that could be dangerous. They might mistake us for thieves sneaking around to find somewhere to wait until nightfall to sneak in, and shoot us down."

Tria sighed. "I guess we'll have to go through. Daine? Will you?"

-Quiet boring,- Daine complained.

"Please, Daine? For me?"

The little dragon thought about it, then said, -Will be quiet. Razi will be quiet. Or else,- she added, glaring at her brother.

"They'll do it," said Tria, relieved. "I just hope no one from Therinsford recognises us. People from there have been known to go to Carvahall from time to time. Roran has a job at the mill, there."

The girls rode on for about an hour, trotting and walking by turns. The horses seemed to never want to stop. "Faithful Tempest," mused Tria. "And Dreamrose, too, of course."

In pictures, Daine asked her what 'faithful' meant. Tria spent half an hour trying to explain it through pictures, emotions and the few words the dragon knew.

Razi stretched his wings and flapped them vigorously. He wasn't trying to fly, Kiera said, just enjoying the sensation of his muscles pulling against the wind. "Maybe we won't have to teach them to fly, after all," Kiera said.

-Fly?- asked Daine. -Fly-ing? What is fly-ing?-

The twins spent the rest of their morning explaining words to the dragons, anything that popped up in their conversations had to be described, made perfectly clear and occasionally demonstrated before they were allowed to continue.

At about noon they cleared a ridge and saw Therinsford at about a half-hour's ride away. "Sorry, Daine, but you have to hide now," said Tria softly. Daine made a whining sound, but slipped into her pack and curled up. Tria sensed the dragon settling down to sleep. Aboard Dreamrose, Kiera was coaxing Razi into the same actions as they walked.

"It's only for an hour or two, Razi. You can sleep like your sister. She's not complaining."

-Not aloud, I'm not,- said Daine, projecting her thoughts at everyone. Kiera stared at Tria's backpack, and then told Razi, "Please get in the pack, Razi. You could get hurt if you're seen."

Grumbling, the apple-green dragon obeyed. -Dark.-

-Of course dark. Backpack,- Daine informed him. The girls laughed and rode on to Therinsford.

The ride through the town was nowhere near as difficult as the mountainous country around Carvahall. It was all flat, smooth roads, with just the occasional chicken or sprinting child to avoid. As the horses dodged errant poultry and truants, Tria listened to scraps of conversation the wind blew her way.

"Five coppers for a belt, it's crazy –"

"Sera told me to tell you that Domi told Keea that Ami said not to try –"

"Ra'zac, yeah, that's the word, came through here yesterday. Horrid creatures. Make your skin crawl –"

Tria flinched and hissed at her sister, "The Ra'zac went through here yesterday, I don't know how, or why, or what time or what direction."

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for those murderers," Kiera muttered back. Everyone knew what the Ra'zac had done.

From their dens Daine and Razi howled. -Thieves! Egg snatchers! Oath-breakers!-

Tria was bewildered. "What are they on about? Daine, pipe down, you'll get caught!"

"Razi's the same. Hush up! No oath-breakers here!"

Slowly the dragons subsided and went back to sleep. The twins urged their horses on and hoped that they hadn't attracted too much attention.

"At least the horses didn't throw a fit," Kiera suggested. "They're starting to get used to the dragons."

"True," agreed Tria. They passed through the last gate without further incident and they were able to release the dragons from their backpacks. The green creatures informed the girls, in no uncertain terms, that they did not appreciate that and would not fit in the bags for much longer, anyway.

"I know," said Kiera, "I think Razi's grown since we left yesterday."

-Grow?- he asked.

"Getting bigger as you get older," she explained.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, if one didn't count Daine annoying the horses. They slithered down a hill covered in loose shale to stare at the plain spread in front of them.

-Big,- said Daine.

"Agreed," said Tria. "Which way is it from here?"

"Yazuac, I think, in the… south east? Where's the map?"

While Kiera scuffled around her packs for the map, Tria said, "We can forget Yazuac. The Urgals levelled it a while back. We'll have to go on to… What's the name of the place? Derin? Daret, that was it."

"How will we tell if we're going in the right direction?" Kiera asked worriedly.

"Well, the sun rises in the east. So, if we start going in the way the sun rises, or opposite the way it sets, we'll be going straight east. If we keep the sun on our left as it rises, and on the right as it sets, we'll be going south."

"So if we go halfway, we'll be going the right way," Kiera finished. "But what about at noon? And night-time?"

-Night for sleeping,- said Razi testily.

"We can eat at midday, or even just stop and spell the horses," Tria added. "We'll be okay."

Kiera nodded briskly. "Alright, but can we leave it til tomorrow? I'm getting really tired. If I have to be out much longer I think I'll fall off! And think how much that would scare Dreamrose!" She patted the black horse affectionately.

Tria giggled at her sister's levity and agreed wholeheartedly. "We can set down in this strip of trees, and decide what to do next."

"What to do next?" said Kiera, surprised. "Aren't we going to Daret?"

"Yes, I meant after that. How are we going to find Eragon? And we'll have to hide from other people. Maybe you didn't hear the nobleman talking to Mother, the one who didn't get drunk, but I did. You should have heard how much he was going to pay! Those two want us bad, Kiera."

Her sister stuck out her chin. "We'll just have to not let them catch us." She trembled a bit. "But why would those nobles be so eager to get at us?"

Tria shrugged and halted Tempest at a patch of ground unmarked by tree roots. "This spot looks comfortable. General manly selfishness? Or…" Her eyes widened a little. "Or maybe he saw the dragons and guessed they belonged to us!"

The two girls stared at each other, aghast. "That's too horrible to even consider," Kiera said. "We hid these silver scars pretty well from Mother and Coram, but… we had our hands bare for all of that dinner. What if they saw them? What if they know?"

Tria shook herself. "They won't catch us. We won't let them. But, we'll have to keep quite clear of other humans. What if we meet travellers on the roads and they see our dragons? They'll flip. I wonder if there's a reward offered for our safe return? If there is we'll have to avoid towns… Or at least disguise ourselves when we go in."

Kiera nodded. "We can fend for ourselves if we have to. We have knives, and bows, and our dragons. We have our cloaks to keep us warm. We have the horses for travel." The twins both smiled in amusement, remembering how Eragon couldn't ride horses, at least not the last time they'd seen him.

"We'll hide out, until they think we're dead," said Tria. "I hate doing this to Coram, but if we get caught…" She shook her head impatiently. "No, we won't get caught. We'll be careful. We'll keep looking for Eragon and Brom. We'll raise our dragons and teach them as much as we can."

"From now on this is who we are," Kiera added, unusually solemn. "And speaking of disguises, they're looking for two girls. You're already dressed like a boy…"

"And if I cut off my hair, I'd look even more like one!" said Tria, catching on. "I'd be your brother!"

"Nah, you're still my sister, short hair or no."

"But to everyone else, I'd be your brother. Tria's an unusual name. It could be a boy's name, if played right." The girl's eyes sparkled. It looked like running away had some perks, after all.


	9. Shreds

Chapter Nine: Shreds

Sisarra was storming around the house, slamming random doors. How dare those two girls defy her?! When they came back they were going to get such a beating… Ooh! And those noblemen had taken such an interest in them too! If only those girls had stayed they'd be going to nobles and she'd never have to see them again!

Sisarra slammed another door and found herself face-to-face with Lasol. "Oh – Baron, I didn't know you were there."

"No matter. The wind seems to be catching at your doors, to make so many of them slam." Sisarra flushed painfully. "I have come to take Kiera and Trianise to their new home."

"I am afraid that is no longer possible," said Coram heavily from behind him.

"What!?" The nobleman looked utterly furious. "Why!?! Have you changed your minds?"

Coram shook his head dully. "No. They've vanished. No one has seen them, or their horses."

"Ah. A childish fancy, I suppose, to run off. They'll come home. As soon as they do, inform me. I am staying at Morn's tavern." Lasol whipped around and stalked out.

Sisarra glared at her son. "Why didn't you try to stop those two?!"

"Mother, they left in the middle of the night. I was asleep." As was every other sane creature on the planet, he added silently. "Mother, don't you think they're old enough to decide their own destinies?"

"I'll tell you something, it's that boy Eragon's fault," Sisarra muttered. She was obviously not listening to a word he said. "His and Brom's. The wretched storyteller wove their minds into a fantasy that obviously cannot come true. And then Eragon up and leaves. No wonder those two wandered off, wanting to follow that dratted boy. I tell you, he's the worst thing that ever happened here! But the girls made their own decisions, and when I get my hands on them I'll tear them to shreds!"

---

"If you don't get those girls back I'll tear you to shreds!" The voice issued from Lasol's crystal ball, gleaming with the usual black fire of hatred.

"Sir, you don't think they're onto us?"

"No, of course not. But those two have Riders in their blood. It won't hatch for their brother, I can feel it, but if this last dratted egg will hatch for anyone, it's them. I hope." The voice grew dim, as if heard through a cloth. "Did you say their hands were scarred?"

"I only saw one of their hands, either of them. Trianise had a peculiar mark on her palm, like a chunk had been torn out and replaced."

"Was it silvery?" The voice was urgent.

"I can't say, sir. My brother doused her with wine, and she was already coated in sauces. I could barely tell it from the rest of her skin."

"Hmm. A girl used to hard work and pain, then. How far do you think they will have gotten?"

"The twins' mother seems to think they'll be back by sundown today. Their brother doesn't think they'll come back at all."

"Search them out. Get out of the town, now. The Ra'zac and soldiers are coming for Roran. And avoid attracting the sapphire dragon and her Rider's attention as much as possible. If those two get wind of what's happening and get to those girls first, the last in the world will never hatch!"

---

The twins and their twin dragons began to cross the plain at dawn, after filling every container they had with water.

The four didn't talk much, except to instruct the dragons on words. Both were becoming adept with sentences now – well, basic phrases that got the message across. The only other times they spoke were to encourage the horses and complain about the scorching sun and icy wind.

"Too hot to have a cloak on and too cold to have it off," grumbled Tria. "I don't know whether to be glad I cut my hair so that I have one less layer, or cross because I need the extra!"

They stopped at midday for a drink and to let the sun pass overhead, but no one was hungry enough for a noon meal. Once the sun began to sink, they checked their direction and set off again. "If we didn't need the sun to tell us which way to go, I'd say travel through the night," Kiera commented.

"And I wouldn't argue, either," Tria agreed. "But we'll just have to wake early and keep going as soon as the sun peeks over the horizon. And anyway, we wouldn't be much good exhausted."

"We might go off the trail," said Kiera. "Or fall asleep on our horses and get lost."

"Or walk into an ambush," Tria added. "But Daine and Razi wouldn't let that happen, would you?" Tria asked the green dragon sunning herself on Tempest's rump. "Or would you be too sleepy to care?"

It took three long, hot-and-cold days and just plain cold nights to traverse the plain. In this time, the dragonets learned about anything and everything that popped into the twins' heads, and the twins' tempers were worn to shreds.

Finally they reached the Ninor River and had to stop the horses from drowning themselves, and when that attempt failed, stop them from drinking so much water they would colic.

"Well, there's Yazuac," said Kiera tiredly. They were about three miles south of the ghost town – it had been deserted ever since the Urgal attack. "And no way are we going in there."

"No kidding," agreed Tria. "But I think we're far enough away now. Nobody would come this far after a pair of runaways. We can hide out in the woods here."

"Hope we don't run into any Urgals."

"Me too. I think they've all left this area, but no way to be sure. And somehow, I don't think we'll be able to take on any number of Urgals on our own."

The forest was green and quiet. Daine clambered up a tree to glide down onto Tria's shoulder. As the dragon nibbled the ends of her shortened hair, the girl said, "I think they're almost ready to fly. Their wings are a lot more in tune with the rest of their bodies now."

"Let's just stay in this forest for a while, say, a month or two, to get these two fit, smart and in the air!"

"Good plan, Kiera! Alright, let's set up base!"

---

Twin1: And we bid you goodnight.

Twin2: As I go and look for the notebook that has the next chapter written in it. It's in the cupboard somewhere…


	10. At Two Month's End

Twin2: Yep, you're still stuck with me. This chapter is a half-interlude thing, but DON'T SKIP IT. I AM SERIOUS. There are some major developments in here that you don't want to miss, and it pretty much brings you up to speed.

---

Chapter Ten: Two Months' End

Two months passed quickly, with so much to be done for survival. The horses were kept fit and exercised, and the dragons trained and fed. In hunting, Tria and Kiera were a formidable pair, with prey rarely escaping them. They became learned in the forest lore, in hiding their tracks and slipping away from foolishly wandering travellers.

Tria grew almost a full inch, gaining a slight edge over her sister in height that made her smile with barely withheld glee every time she went anywhere near her twin. Kiera grew a little, but not as much as the thoroughly amused Tria.

The dragons grew sporadically, so that at the end of their two months, at the shoulder, stood higher than the two girls. They could fly and catch their own food, but weren't strong enough to hold the twins yet. They thought. They didn't want to risk injuring their green dragons.

In this time, the Ra'zac attacked Carvahall and razed it to the ground, but most of the town escaped south, including Roran. From Teirm they sailed south to Surda, the last refuge for enemies of the Empire.

Also in this time, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales trained with the elves in Du Weldenvarden. They flew to Surda just in time to assist the Varden and the people of Surda to face a marching army of the Empire, and discover the existence of another dragon under Galbatorix: the red dragon Thorn.

Near the end of the battle, Roran's ship sailed up with all of Carvahall in it and turned the tide of the fight, which was very nearly lost. Eragon agreed to help him rescue his love Katrina, captured by the Ra'zac. Roran has only begun telling his cousin of the Carvahall people…

"The Empire is power gone mad! They razed the town!"

"I know," said Eragon heavily. "I scryed it and saw. Did you get everyone out?"

Roran sighed and listed all of the people who had been killed to his cousin, then, as an afterthought, added, "And the twins, Trianise and Kiera, they aren't with us."

Eragon frowned. He remembered the two cheeky, light-hearted and in one case tomboyish girls quite well. "What happened to them? Did the Ra'zac –"

"No, no. Their mother tried to marry them off to a pair of nobles and –"

Eragon nodded. "Tried. So Tria ran off."

Roran looked at him. "No. They both did. The day before the Ra'zac came, they just… vanished."

"Whoa, Kiera ran off too? The nobles must have been pretty horrible." There was a short pause. "So, where are they now?"

Roran slowly shook his head. "Eragon, no one knows. They left two months ago, straight into the path of the soldiers. Most people think they're dead."

Eragon nodded. "Who were the nobles?"

"Couple of barons from Galbatorix's court. Kyris and Lasol, their names were. Pair of idiots, in my opinion."

"Not that Sisarra would care, I suppose."

-Those two girls?- Saphira asked. -I remember seeing them through your eyes. Strange creatures, even by human standards.-

Eragon resisted a smile. "That's just them," he told her.

---

Tria's gaze flickered. She was tracking a deer, but flashes of red at the edge of her vision were distracting her. Silently, she asked Daine, -Can you see that? It's driving me crazy.-

-I see nothing, Tria. Why does it worry you?-

-It reminds me of that weird baron who tried to marry me. But I'm probably just being paranoid.-

-You are never paranoid without reason,- Daine reminded her. -It would not go astray to warn your sister.-

-I suppose. Kiera! Kiera, do you hear me?- she called with her mind.

The reply was dim, but still Kiera. -What? Is there a problem?-

-Daine thinks there might be. Can you hear horses where you are? I keep seeing a flash of red at the corner of my eye.-

There was a pause as Kiera spread her mind to look. -Nothing here. Your end?-

Tria searched with her consciousness, silently cursing for not thinking to do it before. -No… Wait! There!- There was a horse's fuzzy contact, the animal feeling bored as it ambled along, and its master…

Tria took a deep breath and recited every swearword she knew in her head. Kiera listened for a minute, then butted in, -Not good, huh?-

-Not good. Not bad, either. Worse! It's Baron Lasol!-

Kiera swore, but her vocabulary had nothing on Tria's. -Not him! How'd he track us?!-

-I don't know. Call Razi. I'll meet you two and Daine back at the clearing. Start packing up. We'll have to make a run for it.-

Tria ran quickly down the low animal trails, listening for pursuit, both with her ears and mind. Lasol and his horse seemed to be going a different way, but the tracks in these forests led all over the place. She burst into the clearing as Kiera began to strap packs to the horses. She glanced up sharply. "Were you followed?"

Tria shook her head and carried her packs to Tempest. The horse snickered and shoved her. "Quit it, you," she told her. "Did Razi and Daine make it back?"

-Tria, you should listen more with your mind,- Razi chided her as he and his sister glided in. -We are both fine. Daine has filled me in on the situation. Where do you plan to go?-

"South's our only option," said Kiera grimly. "And I wouldn't advise going to Gilead, or Uru'baen for that matter."

"Our last opportunity before we hit Surda is the area around Dras-Leona. We'll stick to the Spine to get south. Once we get past the Toark River, we'll be moderately safe." Tria spoke grimly. "I think there's a lake to the east of Dras-Leona. Perhaps we can find somewhere to hide there."

The pair mounted up. "Be careful, Razi," said Kiera.

"You too, Daine," Tria cautioned. "Don't get seen. Stay high."

The dragons dipped their heads, chorusing, -We'll see you later. And you had better be careful. We can fly out of danger. You can't.-

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

---

The girls bolted out of the forest at the south edge, sensing Lasol meandering around the north. "I wonder how he tracked us," said Kiera dreamily as they slowed to a mile-eating trot. "Doesn't really matter, I suppose. We were due to find a new course of action, anyway."

Tria nodded. "Guess so. It was odd, not seeing other people for so long, but… I liked it, in a way. Nobody telling me not to wear breeches, and no Mother yelling at me for cutting my hair," she said, running her fingers through her shortened hair. She'd kept it cropped with her knife, so that she was, by all appearances, a boy of about fifteen.

"Hope we remember how to talk to other people," said Kiera, only half teasing.

"We can practice on the way," said Tria. "It's a long way to the Toark river, let alone Dras-Leona."

"About how far?" asked Kiera anxiously. "I haven't looked at the map recently."

"A little less than a week's ride, if we go strong and don't run into any trouble." Tria chewed her lip. "I think. It might be a bit more than a week."

"Eh. One or two days either way won't matter. It's not like we're in a hurry to get anywhere, is it?" Tria chuckled at her sister's dry humour, then called to the dragons.

-Are you guys alright? No trouble or anything?-

-We have met no one but clouds up here,- said Razi waspishly. -And those in scant supply.-

-Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off,- said Tria impatiently.

Kiera stifled a giggle. "Sorry about Razi. He's just upset because Lasol followed us so far. -Is he still following us?-" she called up, with her mind as well as her voice.

-No. He still bumbles around in the forest like a hatchling for its first steps,- said Daine joyfully. -He cannot catch us! If we must, we shall fly you out of danger.-

-As much as we appreciate the offer, Daine, I don't think you're quite strong enough to carry us yet,- Tria said cautiously. Daine merely laughed.

-We shall see, Tria. We shall see.-

---

Twin2: And now the game… begins.


	11. Doubt It

Twin2: So close, and yet so far.

You may interpret that comment in quite a few ways. Twin1 is still in Poland… and these two are so utterly clueless yet on the right track. It's sort of funny, really…

---

Chapter Eleven: Doubt It

"The four renegades travelled swiftly, staying close to the edge of the Spine, walking alongside their horses to give the creatures a breather every now and then. Escape was imperative. Who knew what could happen if they were caught."

"Your imagination is running away with you," Kiera interrupted. "We aren't renegades. We haven't broken any laws. Yes, escape is crucial, but we know exactly what will happen if we get caught. We shall be dragged home kicking and screaming, to marry some low-life each who doesn't deserve more than a pig for a wife."

Razi and Daine both laughed appreciatively. Tria just scowled. "My story! Don't interrupt!"

They had just passed the Toark River, and they were swapping stories, riddles and jokes to pass the time. Tria had decided to retell their story, because, as she put it, "If we pull this off we'll be famous! The two Riders who escaped from engagements to… I don't know what comes next. Have to wait and find out."

The dragons flew overhead, quite high, but still within hearing range of their mind-connection in case anything went wrong. Also so that they could hear riddles.

"What goes on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?" asked Tria.

-May I?- asked Razi.

-No! I haven't gotten it yet!- Daine wailed. -Give me a minute!-

Tria muffled her laughter. -Need a hint?-

There was a moment as the young dragon considered this proposition. -Yes, please.-

-Morning, afternoon and evening are metaphors.-

-Aha!- the dragon shrieked. -Got it! Razi, would you like to say?-

-It's a human,- said her brother. -They crawl on all fours when they're young, walk on two legs as they grow and use sticks to balance when they are old.-

"That's the Sphinx Riddle, isn't it?" said Kiera. "I heard it once, but never got the answer. Here's another: 'Only one colour, but not one size, stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in the sun, but not in the rain, doing no harm, and knowing no pain.'"

Tria giggled. "I know this one! Do you two?"

Razi growled frustratedly. -It doesn't make sense! How can something be stuck, but still fly?-

Daine laughed. -Even I know the answer to this one, brother!- She did a loop in mid-air.

-Oh, sister? You know the answer? Pray tell me then, what in the name of the sky is it?!-

-Oh, it's all too simple,- said Daine loftily. -Look below.-

He complied, even swooping close and spooking the horses until Kiera warned him back. -Silly beasts,- he sniffed. -Daine, there is nothing down there but the twins, their horses, the ground and our shadows.-

Kiera and Tria laughed. "You've got it, Razi! Shadow! The answer is your shadow!"

Razi sniffed disapprovingly. -The answer is always obvious in hindsight. Well, I have a riddle for you: 'What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend in hand.' Well? Do you know?"

Kiera smiled softly – she knew this one. Her sister screwed up her face in concentration. They rode on in silence for almost a half hour. Every time someone tried to speak, Tria would shush them and return to thinking, staring intently at her saddle. Finally, as they rounded a hill, she looked up at the green splashes that were dragons and called, -Is it a key?-

-Yes,- was the amused reply. -Did it take you that long to work it out?-

-Yes, I'm afraid so. Riddles have never really been my strong point, but I do get them eventually… Usually.-

This was the pattern of their days for the next week – riddles, jokes and stories. The horses didn't seem to mind, although the dragons reported boredom.

-When will we get there?- asked Daine repetitively. Razi's preferred question was, -Have we reached Dras-Leona yet?- By the time they rounded the riverbank to reveal the hazy smudge of Dras-Leona, both girls were very willing to scream their lungs out.

"I feel grateful we never had any younger siblings," muttered Tria. "Or any long trips to argue with them on."

"Our dragons pretty much make up for that. On both counts."

As they came closer the air cleared, allowing for a full view of the city and surrounding earth. Tria whistled softly. "That looks like it was one hell of an earthquake."

The earth was ripped and torn, with chasms slashed into the soil. Kiera edged her horse towards one and said, "I can see rock down there. The quake ripped straight through it."

-The dirt has been shredded all around the city and mountain to the south,- called Daine. -The damage is quite extensive, but none exists inside the city. The shifting of the earth did not bother it.-

"Mountain to the south?" asked Tria confusedly. "I saw it on the map. What was it called again?"

"Helgrind," Kiera informed her. "The citizens of Dras-Leona built an entire religion revolving around that mountain. It's pretty complex, and a bit demonic."

"Really?" said Tria. "I haven't heard about this one."

"I'll have to tell you it then. The whole religion is pretty grisly. Believers make flesh or blood offerings to the mountain. The priests believe that the more flesh, blood, bone and sinew you give up, the less you are attached to the mortal world. It's quite common to see them missing hands or arms."

"Erk," said Tria with a disgusted look. "Sounds horrible, really."

"It is. Just don't say it in Dras-Leona. If a believer picks you up, you'll lose a hand."

"I'll make a note not to mention it. Wait. I didn't think we were even going in there. I would really rather not, with this creepy religion thing."

-Humans are peculiar,- said Daine. -Why have they built such a massive building in the centre of town? It's mostly black, with strange stone creatures on the roof.-

-Sounds like a cathedral,- said Tria. "Is that right, Kiera? It's the cathedral of Helgrind?"

"Probably. I think we can skirt the east side of the city… Or maybe just go straight through. We'll be able to pick up some news, and the dragons can fly straight over."

"Good thing, too," Tria joked. "I somehow don't think Daine will fit in my pack anymore."

-Nor do I think you are strong enough to carry me,- said Daine, amused.

"No, I don't think so either."

The twins rode their horses calmly through the gates of Dras-Leona, ignoring the stares of the guards. The pair only looked about fifteen or sixteen, and even if one was a boy, it wasn't safe to be wandering around.

Once they were well past the gates Tria let out a breath. "Whew. I didn't know I was so nervous. Those guards gave us a good glaring, didn't they? I thought they'd refuse us entry for a minute there!"

"You worry too much," Kiera informed her sister. "Why wouldn't they let us through? We're just another pair of young adults on horseback, wandering around the countryside."

"Yes, but Kiera, didn't you listen to the gossip in Therinsford?" Tria leaned in to her sister and whispered, "The Varden stole one of Galbatorix's dragon eggs, and it hatched. Before the new dragon who serves him now. And no one knows the identity of the Rider. To them, maybe he was one of us, trying to sneak in. But they say he's allied with the elves, the Varden and Surda."

Tria straightened again, with an excited glint in her eye. "I wonder who it could've been. A noble, maybe? Or just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Kiera giggled. "I know! It was Brom! Brom stole the egg from Galbatorix, and it hatched, so he decided to vanish before anybody could tell the king. Eragon caught him sneaking off and made Brom take him."

"Ha, yeah," said Tria. "As funny as that would be, I doubt it."

---

Twin2: See? So close, yet so far.


	12. Dragon In The Sky!

Twin2: And the fun begins, now that we both have access to the Internet!

Twin1: Useful thing, that. So is sleep, if you'll excuse me…

---

Chapter Twelve: Dragon In The Sky!

"Roran!" Eragon hissed. "Let's move. Saphira's saddled. We're ready to go."

Roran slipped out of his tent, a backpack of provisions over his shoulder. "Alright. Does Nasuada know we're leaving Aberon?"

"She's not happy about it, but yes." _Although 'not happy' could also be used to describe a rabid bear_, Eragon admitted to himself. Nasuada was furious about his and Roran's planned risk-taking, but had decided she couldn't really do anything about it.

The cousins mounted Saphira, who informed them tersely that the sun would soon rise and they should be in the sky well beforehand. Eragon chuckled and said, "Very well, my friend. Let's go to Dras-Leona!"

Saphira lifted off as soon as the pair was settled, and then flew to the north. Their plan was to fly over the Tüdosten Lake at the border, come out on the west bank, and from there they could fly directly to Helgrind. The entire journey would take them a maximum of four days.

They landed on they lake bank at nightfall, and took off at dawn. They flew hard and fast all day, and flew a little into the night to reach the other bank.

At dawn on the third day since leaving Aberon, Saphira set down to the south of Helgrind and Dras-Leona, near a small strip of woodland that would shield them from the city's view. Small animals scurried about, incensed by Saphira's landing, which amused Roran.

"I suppose they should be afraid of her and everything, but their reactions are so… explosive," he confided to Eragon.

Eragon himself was distracted: there were consciousnesses here that didn't fit, shouldn't be there, didn't make sense.

An hour before noon his unease and curiosity got the better of him and, asking Roran to stay at their camp, Eragon remounted Saphira and took to the skies.

Helgrind glared over them to the north, but the dragon flew east, following the forest belt. High as they were, Eragon could see the runnels torn into the earth by what must have been a vicious quake. His keen sight picked up movement: a horse and rider on the outskirts of the trees. Eragon and Saphira dipped in for a closer look.

---

Tria scowled irritably and smacked her knee in frustration. "Darn it," she muttered. "The deer must have doubled back." She turned Tempest to go back and discovered the trail she had followed to get where she was had vanished. "Wonderful."

Growling, she urged her horse on. _I must have just taken a wrong turn._ She blinked, and resisted the urge to scream loudly as she realised she was on the brink of walking onto the shredded plains, maybe straight into an abyss.

-Kiera,- she called wearily. -How far from you am I?-

-Not far,- was her sister's quick reply. -Take a wrong turn? I can send Daine after you if you're lost.-

-No, I think I know where to go now.-

Tria turned her horse again to head back into the forest when a shadow flitted overhead. She glanced up, shading her eyes from the sun, at the dark, wavering figure above, and screamed, both aloud and in her mind.

-Tria! Tria, what's wrong?!- Kiera shouted.

-Dragon!- Tria howled. -Dragon in the sky! Be ready! Be ready for anything!-Tempest whinnied and bolted back to camp.

---

Eragon watched as the rider wheeled his horse and galloped away. With Shruikan and Thorn, perhaps the people around here were wary of dragons.

Out of curiosity, he asked Saphira to follow him, skimming the treetops to keep out of sight. _Why was he so afraid?_ Eragon wondered. Unblinded by the sun, he had read the terror in the boy's eyes.

---

Tria burst into the clearing full-pelt where her sister was packing. What else could they do, but flee? If Galbatorix was coming down upon them… Tempest swerved to avoid a fallen tree and the girl came off, rolling with the impact to stand quickly. "Dragon in the sky," she whimpered. "We are so dead." As she sensed her own dragon's testy movements, she roared, -No, Daine! That dragon up there will tear you apart!-

-But there are two of us, and only one of her,- Daine protested.

-I don't care! I'll not see my own dragon torn apart! Stay hidden unless it's an emergency!- The trees around them bent as the dragon overhead blocked off the sky as an escape route.

-This is an emergency!- Razi snarled. In their mind's eye the twins could see smoke roiling from his nostrils.

-Razi, stay put,- said Kiera hurriedly. -But do stay close, in case we have to run.-

Wind cracked a few trees, and Kiera risked an upward glance. A massive sapphire dragon was descending.

-Blue?- said Tria. -Shruiken is black, so this must be another dragon.-

The realisation that they were not about to face Galbatorix soothed the twins' fear.

The blue dragon landed on the other side of the clearing, not quite out of bowshot. Tria gripped her bow for comfort. The dragon's Rider, merely a pale shape to their eyes, called to the twins, "Ho, travellers!"

Kiera felt the soft pressure of an invader in her head the same moment Tria did. "Get outta my head!" she roared, as both she and her sister repelled and threw him out of their minds.

-That does it!- Daine snapped at this latest harassment, as Razi roared his fury at the attempted invasion. Clouds of birds fled the trees as the two dragons sprang from hiding to land in front of their Riders. The blue dragon leaped back, obviously startled.

-Keep away from our Riders!- the second set of twins howled in unison.

---

The appearance of one dragon would have startled Eragon, let alone two. In an effort to forestall an attack while he conferred with Saphira, Eragon shouted, "Skulblakas! Eka celobra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugals ne haina!"

The young green dragons fell back in surprise. The boy took this opportunity to spring onto his dragon's back and rub its neck in an attempt to calm it. After a moment the girl followed suit. Finally, as he got a clear view of her frightened face, Eragon's brain kicked into gear.

"Kiera!" he yelled across the clearing. "Shade's blood, Kiera, you gave me a start!"

The girl jumped and almost fell off her dragon in the shock of being addressed. "Who are you and how do you know me?" she hollered back.

Eragon ignored the questions for now; there was too much at stake. "Who's your friend?" he asked, flicking his head at the darker green dragon and her Rider.

"Name's Tria," the boy snapped. Then, more quietly, "Daine, cool it."

"Tri – Tria?! Is that you in that haircut?" asked Eragon, starting to laugh. "Oh, no wonder you two don't recognise me! It was only six months ago I left, but I guess I've changed a bit since then!"

Tria's jaw dropped. "Hellfire…" she whispered. "Kiera…"

Kiera's jaw dropped, too. "Shade's blood, the Rider was Eragon!"

Tria was turning very pale. "So that's why… It explains everything!" she muttered. "Daine, did you know this?"

-No, to me this would count quite heavily as 'human gossip',- the dragon informed her forcefully. -Are you saying this dragon is an ally and I need not panic for your safety any longer?-

"Actually, I'll have to get back to you on that. Eragon!" Tria called.

"Are you an ally of Galbatorix?" Kiera hollered.

Replying in the ancient language so that he couldn't lie, Eragon shouted, "Never!" before he realised how unlikely it was that the twins would understand what he was on about.

The dragons understood, however much their Riders were clueless. Daine and Razi quickly informed Tria and Kiera, -He said, 'Never!' In the ancient language! He didn't lie! He's the Rider who freed an elf and broke out of the prison in Gilead! He must be!-

There was a short pause. "What?"

Daine snorted irritably and repeated what they had said, slowly and carefully.

"Why can't you lie?" Kiera asked. "I mean, all humans lie. It's in their nature," hardly even noticing that she was referring to them as a different species.

Daine and Razi gave them a long and complex explanation of why no one could lie while using the ancient language, and Tria looked blankly at Eragon.

He chuckled. "The ancient language is the root of magic, and contains a good deal of it in itself. No lies can pass your lips or even thoughts in your mind if they are in the ancient language. Everything has a name in it, more than that, it is _the_ name for it."

"Okay, that I understood," said Kiera determinedly. "So now it all boils down to one of the major things that made us come out here: can you help us? We don't know much about dragons."

"Only enough to take care of them, and ourselves," Tria continued. "We know very little of their abilities, and we've been basic fugitives for two months trying to find someone who could help." Eragon noted the slight smudges under both girls' eyes. "Since there is no way in hell we're going to Galbatorix for information, Brom was the obvious choice, even though we didn't have a clue where he went."

"We could guess he was with you," Kiera added, "but not much else. And now, you're a Rider, more than a Rider, the hero of the Varden, enemy of the Empire, a Dragon Rider who can help!" Her dragon barked irritably and Kiera chuckled slightly. "In case you didn't hear that, Razi says we don't need help."

"Daine says that she disapproves of any contact but is curious as to the… Come again?" Tria thought for a minute, then said, "Oh. She wants to know why you're so close to Dras-Leona instead of out at Surda, repelling the Empire."

Eragon made a face. "I'm afraid that story is beyond complex, and my cousin will be wondering where I've gotten to. Will you follow me back to our camp?"

Tria looked at her dragon. -Daine, should we?-

-It may be the only way to get the answers you seek. If you wish to trail us on the horses, Razi and I will follow from the air and direct you,- she said. Tria nodded and relayed her message to Kiera, all without saying a word.

Kiera nodded briskly. "We'll follow on the horses then, and meet you on the ground at your camp." She dismounted from her dragon and got onto her horse. "Fly, Razi. I'll see you soon."

"You too, Daine," Tria added. Tempest whinnied impatiently, wanting to be off.

Eragon grinned. Saphira smiled and swooped into the sky. _What a day,_ he thought.


	13. Life Story

Chapter Thirteen: Life Story

Daine flew through the air, watching both the sapphire dragon Saphira and Daine's own Rider galloping below. -Turn a little to the left,- Daine reported. -You're listing.-

The pair corrected their stance and quickly found their way to the edge of the forest.

"Roran is going to get the scare of his life," murmured Eragon.

-Not our fault,- said Saphira. -What I want to know is why there are _two_ dragons, and one a female at that. Murtagh said the last egg was a male, and certainly not twins. And there would have been news if one had been stolen. Galbatorix is either going to be ecstatic or furious, which is dangerous either way.-

Eragon repressed a sigh and glided down to where his cousin stood, staring open-mouthed at the sky. The green dragons wheeled and dove down. Razi landed first, his sister staying in the air to watch the twins emerge from the forest, looking about carefully until she pointed them in the right direction to Eragon's camp.

True to Eragon's guess, Roran was shocked at the apple dragon that swooped down into their camp, while an emerald one stayed above. "Are we pursued? Is this why there are two dragons after you?"

Eragon half-smiled. "No, Roran. They're friends. I think," he added, as Razi sniffed irritably.

The twins' horses cantered around a hill and they slowed as they came into the camp. Tria sprang nimbly from her horse and bowed to the two men, astonishing Roran and amusing Eragon.

"Good afternoon, sirs," she began, eyes gleaming. "Roran, you have not changed half as much as your cousin." Roran blinked in confusion.

Kiera muffled a giggle and called, "Tri, don't tease him."

Tria looked up, the very picture of innocence. "Oh my! Do you not recognise me? It has only been two months, dear Roran! Even a haircut cannot change one's appearance so drastically!"

Roran's mouth dropped open. "Tria?! Tria, is that you!?"

"Yes, milord," she said, quite enjoying her charade. "Might I introduce Daine? Please do not hold it against her if she refuses to bow." She indicated the landing forest dragon. Daine snorted disdainfully.

-Bow? Why do humans bow to one another? And if it is a human custom, why must a dragon participate?-

-Daine, I was being sarcastic.-

-I know. I just thought I'd point it out before Razi got mad.-

Kiera couldn't hold it in any longer and howled with laughter, leaning low over Dreamrose's neck and clinging to her mane to stay on. Eragon cracked a smile and Roran just stood there with his mouth open.

As she regained control over her laughter, Kiera dismounted smoothly and stood next to her giggling sister. "In case you've forgotten me as you have Tria –" The short-haired girl stuck out her tongue at this – "I'm Kiera. The lighter dragon is Razi."

Roran finally regained his wits and grabbed the girls in a hug. Tria coughed. "Can't – breathe –"

"Sorry, guys." He released them, smirking as Tria rubbed her neck irritably. "But you know your mother was wild when you vanished? And the Ra'zac struck the day after you left. Everyone thought you'd ridden straight into their path and been killed."

"The Ra'zac?" Kiera whispered. Tria hissed in withheld anger at the name.

Roran frowned slightly. "You know what they did?"

"Well, they burned down the farm, and Daine and Razi flip whenever they hear the name, so they have to have done something pretty horrible," said Kiera reasonably. Tria nodded, one hand on Daine's scales.

Roran took in a deep breath. "Shall I tell them, Eragon, or should you?"

"Does this story happen to involve why you two are so close to Dras-Leona instead of Aberon and Carvahall?" asked Tria. Roran nodded, and she smiled. "Daine? You want to listen?"

-But of course.- Daine settled quietly, folding her wings without a fuss and sitting on the ground, looking like an emerald statue.

Roran sighed mournfully. "This is going to be sudden, but there's no other way. Tria, Kiera, Carvahall's gone."

There was a slight flush in Tria's cheeks, but her voice was steady as she asked, "How and when?"

"The Ra'zac," Eragon replied softly. Tria's eyes flicked to him as he continued, "They were after Roran originally. To get to me." Kiera pursed her lips. She was pale. "In their initial… _scouting, _Roran was out at the farm, and then Balderic told him to hide in the Spine. He did so, for a couple of days, before he got sick of waiting and came down." Tria half-smiled.

"The whole town was, by then, quite tired of being overrun by soldiers, not to mention the fact that… one of the men was murdered by the Ra'zac," Roran continued.

Daine snarled. -Another stain to their name!-

"What happened? Did you get rid of them? How'd you escape all the way out here?" Kiera asked interestedly. Razi tilted his head towards them, light angling off his scales. Even the stoic wanderer wanted to know what had happened to his birthplace.

"The whole town armed themselves with various weapons. Knives, hoes, hammers from the forge, sharpened sticks if they were suited," Roran continued, unaware that his audience was growing. "We drove the soldiers out of their camp. Scared them right off. Had to fortify the town in case of retribution."

"Bet the soldiers didn't like that," said Tria in admiration. "How did Mother fare, and Coram?"

Roran grinned. "Your mother helped with all the children. Not much of a fighter, her. She was still very useful. Coram fights like a trapped rat. He barely caught up a scratch the whole time, and we were under siege for a week before it was decided we should slip out by the Spine."

Kiera whistled. "It was that bad?"

Roran nodded grimly. In a low voice he detailed how Katrina was captured by the Ra'zac, with all four twins wincing in sympathy. He skimmed over the particulars of their flight to Teirm, where they stole a ship and sailed to Surda. "We arrived just in time to help the Varden defeat the Empire. Eragon was in the fight, too, and doing well. He flew over to us, on Saphira. It gave us a hell of a shock for a dragon to come overhead, and my heart nearly gave out when I recognised my cousin!"

Tria smirked knowingly. "I know that sensation."

"The whole town unloaded and started fighting the Empire with us," Eragon put in. "Another few minutes without them and we mightn't have made it. It was close besides, when another Rider turned up."

"Since both of you are alive, I'm going to assume that the "Rider" was not Shruiken and Galbatorix," said Kiera comfortably. "So it was Thorn and his Rider. Were they good fighters?"

Eragon suppressed a shudder. "Almost too good," he told them grimly. "I was almost wiped out anyway, having been fighting all morning already, and him being as fresh as a daisy."

Tria nodded sympathetically. "Not exactly a fair fight."

"However…" Eragon hesitated. As friendly and open as they were, he didn't want to share the revelations of his parentage to the twins. "However, the Rider was… a friend of mine." Kiera made a sad noise. "He found a loophole in his oaths and let me go. We were as close as brothers once." Eragon sighed at the metaphor that wasn't really a metaphor. "But now he serves Galbatorix."

Kiera and Tria nodded simultaneously. It was a very creepy manoeuvre. "Exactly what we've been avoiding."

Eragon settled back, his side of the story as good as told. He said it anyway. "For most of the last two months I've been in training with the elves in Ellesmera."

The look in Tria's eyes was pure admiration. "Cool."

"Roran asked me for help to get Katrina back from the Ra'zac," Eragon explained. "Their lair is the mountain Helgrind."

"That creepy thing?" asked Tria curiously. "Who'd want to sleep there? And there are a lot of massive birds that nest around the peaks."

"Really?" asked Eragon. "How many? How big were they?" This information would be important for rescuing Katrina.

"Um…" Tria chewed her lip. "Kiera, how big was the flock last week?"

"About… two dozen. They weren't as big as Razi or Daine, most of them anyway."

-Actually, there were a pair of them perhaps the size of Saphira,- Razi broke in. -The others were only smaller than Daine and me by a few feet.-

-Yesterday morning there was a third large one,- Daine added. -It was bigger than Saphira, by a wide margin. When it was over the peak, it sounded as if someone was tearing metal sheets up there. The sound was horrendous.-

The girls relayed their dragons' messages and let the two men digest them. Eragon waited patiently for his cousin to finish thinking before asking, "So? What happened to you pair? And don't spare me details. This sounds like an interesting story."

---

Twin2: No comment. This was basically something to get everyone up to date. Meanwhile, I'm trying to edit my latest chapter of Winging It.

Twin1: She's been going nuts over it for a week. Just put it up, you idiot! It doesn't need any more editing!

Twin2: Says you! I need to clear this up, that sentence doesn't sit right and –

Twin1: Okay, forget I said anything.


	14. Discovery

Chapter Fourteen: Discovery

For the twins' story, Kiera did most of the talking, with Tria interrupting occasionally with some little forgotten detail. She explained how Tria found the green heart stone in the Spine, completely missing the significant look that crossed between Eragon and his dragon – or seemed to miss it. Kiera talked her way through the dragons hatching, their mother's announcement, the naming of the dragons, all explained in a cool, far-off voice that never faltered, as if it hadn't happened to them.

But when she came to the barons her throat constricted. Her mind raced through the shock, disgust, and horror, the fear as the twins realised Lasol was tracking them. One sideways look and Tria took over quite smoothly, describing the barons, their behaviour and their threats vividly, although she had to pause several times to curb her tongue before the carefully cultivated list of rude names spilt out. She recounted their escape from Carvahall, and then paused. "Come to think of the fact, we saw neither hide nor hair of the Ra'zac and their soldiers. We didn't even know they were around til we picked up some scraps of gossip in Therinsford about them."

"That's true," said Kiera slowly, her mind flipping through the possibilities. "We didn't see a single traveller on the road to Therinsford. Good thing, too – the dragons were teaching themselves to fly."

Eragon restricted a smile and gestured for the girls to continue. Kiera took up the tale again, carefully explaining how they'd decided to get to Daret across the plains. Tria squeaked as she remembered a certain conversation between them, and turned pale as everyone turned to stare at her.

She coughed slightly. "I was just remembering… I told Kiera that the nobles wanted to get their hands on us really badly. I heard Lasol saying he'd pay…" She named the outrageous price, stunning the men into silence. "That much. For each of us. Why would we be that important?"

Daine snarled and raised her head, glaring at the mountain. -As if our Riders were toys, to be bought and played with, then tossed aside!-

Tria stood up and rubbed Daine's head reassuringly. "No fear, Daine. It won't happen now. Unless…" She turned paler than ever and sat down with a thump. Daine rubbed her head against the girl's shoulder, crooning anxiously.

The twins exchanged glances, and messages, although no one besides them and their dragons knew. -Sorry, Kiera,- Tria said. -I was just… startled, for a minute. I remembered how Lasol tracked us. We're just two fifteen-year-old girls. They're barons from Galbatorix's court. What if they weren't looking to marry us at all, but it was just a plausible excuse to remove us? What if the king himself was after us?-

-Stop being paranoid,- said Kiera sharply. -They were just a pair of greedy –_ -_

Tria smiled at the imagery her sister's swearing invoked. -I can't help it. I'm spooked now. Can you keep talking and cover for me? I need to regain my composure.-

Kiera sniffed disdainfully at her twin's fear and elaborated on the forest they'd hidden in for a time. She explained how Lasol had somehow tracked them there, after their two-month stay.

Eragon frowned at this. "He's unusually persistent, isn't he?"

Tria nodded. "I keep waiting for him to show up here, too. I know that I'm verging on paranoia, but… He just creeps me out." She shuddered and leaned into Daine.

Kiera stared at her. "You didn't seem so freaked about it before."

"Hey! I just suffered a major emotional blow, and nearly got scared out of my life when a childhood friend flew up on a dragon! And first, we thought that he was on Galbatorix's side and was coming to either swear us into service or kill us! I'm in shock, so leave me alone!"

Kiera cleared her throat and explained their flight to Dras-Leona, and how they'd almost been terrified out of their wits by Tria's mind-shrieks of "Dragon in the sky!"

Eragon interrupted her again. "How can you hear your sister?"

Tria and Kiera looked at each other. Tria shrugged one shoulder and turned back to answer the older Rider. "After we touched the dragons it was like our minds were... free, somehow. We developed strong bonds with the dragons almost instantly - and with the closest person. Our twin, in both cases," Tria explained. "Why? Is it, strange?" She cocked her head to the side in a soundless question that Kiera recognised: Don't spare me the details.

---

The twins were flying their dragons three days later. Eragon had deemed them plenty strong enough, and had both girls' legs firmly wrapped in cloths, and had already told them four times not to stay up for more than half an hour. Tria let loose with a war-cry as Daine roared playfully and did a spiral loop. Kiera screamed with excitement as Razi twisted and darted around his sister. The pair were perfectly matched in the air, the same size and strength. Kiera whooped and clung on as Razi flew straight up, then allowed himself to fall towards the ground before snapping his wings out to cavort around in the air.

-Alright! Enough aerobatics!- Tria shouted. They were too far apart to use regular speech. -Ready to try landing?-

Kiera made a face. This one sounded painful. -Okay. We'd better back off from each other, or Razi and Daine will get hurt.- The dragon beneath her tilted, and she leaned into the spiral as he searched for a place to land. Eragon had been training them while he and Roran scouted out Helgrind - if he wanted them to come back, they'd get the message in a split second.

Razi found a good-sized clearing, perfect for landing. He cut into his wide spiral and landed swiftly, with minimal bouncing. Kiera jumped off and checked the insides of her legs. The vicious scars Eragon had shown them on his calves were enough to convince the twins that riding bareback could be dangerous. Kiera was fine, thanks to the thick bandaging, which was beginning to wear through. She was just stretching her legs, preparing for the spring onto Razi, when the green dragon roared and leapt into the air.

-Razi?! Where are you going?!- Kiera demanded.

-Danger!- he roared back. -I'll draw them off. Run to Daine and Tria! They're in a clearing to the west! Be careful!- He raced away, spouting smoke and snarling viciously at the flock of bird-creatures around Helgrind.

Kiera stared after him. "What has gotten into him?!" she demanded of the shrub next to her foot. Then she set off with a shrug towards Daine and Tria.

---

Lasol scowled at the trees. He was seated next to a little-used game trail. He swore inwardly as his leg cramped and vowed never to listen to that contact's information ever again.

"Cursed man. 'Oh, yes, they'll be right along that trail all day and back,'" he mimicked in a twittering tone. Then he clamped a hand over his own mouth as a girl walked past his tree.

It was Kiera - the more sweet-tempered girl, if the black look Trianise had been wearing all night was any indication. He immediately readied the spelled rope Galbatorix had given him to capture the girl. "Either one," he'd been ordered. "It's either the stronger fighter or the easier nature, so it's no choice really. Just nab the first one you see."

Lasol yanked on his end of the rope at just the right moment, and the spelled cord whipped up and around Kiera's arms and mouth, stifling her shriek of shock. Instantly she howled in her mind instead, -Tria! Help!-

-Kiera?! Where's Razi?!- Daine had already taken off again, and Tria was searching wildly for the clearing her sister had landed in. Her heart was pounding and she felt faint with terror.

Kiera struggled to answer, but the knock-out spell was taking effect swiftly. -He said… danger…- and she fainted into her captor's arms.

Tria screamed in shock, fear and rage as the tie to her sister was cut. She could feel the knock-out spell in her mind – her tie to Kiera was so strong she felt it beginning to break her down. But she ignored it, instead slamming around, frantically searching for her sister's consciousness. She couldn't find it. Tria shrieked long and loud in grief, rage and terror, before her own consciousness was dragged away by her connection to Kiera. As she fainted her grasp on Daine slipped and she plummeted towards the ground.

Daine's roar of fear and anger echoed across the plain, startling Eragon and Roran all the way back at camp. "What in the world?" whispered Roran.

Eragon was already searching for the twins. -Kiera! Tria! Razi, Daine! Can you hear me?!-

What he got back was wild, horrified shrieks from Razi. -Kiera!- he howled. -Kiera!-

---

Twin2: I remember this chapter. I read it aloud to my sister once I'd finished writing it (I was doing a solo stretch) and when I was done, she threw a fit.

Twin1: I hate cliffhangers. But not as much as I hate people who read and don't review! SO REVIEW! Because I hate cliffhangers enough to nearly strangle my sister when she gives me horrible, inexcusable ones like this one!


	15. Wider Range

Twin2: (grinning) Man, you really got pissed over that cliffhanger!

Twin1: Who, me or the reviewers?

Twin2: Both!

---

Chapter Fifteen: Wider Range

Daine tucked her wings in and flew at the ground, after her rapidly falling Rider. A quick flick of her wings and she managed to gently grab Tria's legs. Hoping that she wasn't breaking anything, she sped towards the camp.

Once there she carefully laid her Rider on the ground and then screeched her anger to the skies.

Roran covered his ears; Eragon sprang to his feet, eyes blazing. "Hellfire, what happened to her?" he demanded as he checked the girl over. Finding a couple of gashes on her legs where Daine had been forced to grab hold, he healed them before she could lose too much blood.

"Daine!" he called. "Daine, can you tell me what happened?"

Tria's hand snapped out, grabbing his arm. She hauled herself up and quickly stood. She hadn't gotten the full blast of the spell; it was easier for her to shake it off. But the effects were still there: she was trembling and leaning on Daine for balance.

Tria hollered, -Razi! Razi, don't bother, come back here, right now!- She put every ounce of her will into the order.

The dragon shot out of the clouds and landed smartly on the ground. He roared in anger and grief. -He took Kiera! I will tear him limb from limb and roast him over a slow fire!- He howled in anger, making Roran wince, even under his hands.

Eragon looked at Tria. "Tell me what happened, quick smart!"

"Kiera's been kidnapped," said Tria in a hollow voice. "She's gone. I can't reach her."

"Why can't you reach her? Why did you fall off?" Eragon pressed.

"She's just... cut off," Tria replied. Eragon pretended not to see the tear trickling down her face. "I got a whiff of the spell used to knock her out and fainted. I think I fell off. Thanks, Daine, by the way," she added.

Razi hissed violently, tail thrashing. -I must retrieve Kiera! I will shred her captors!- He bent slightly, preparing to take off.

Daine slammed into one outspread wing. Razi yowled angrily and struggled, flapping his wings. Daine didn't budge, flapping her own wings to keep her balance and pinning her brother to the ground. -No, Razi!-

-I must get to Kiera!-

-No! You'll get killed! We don't know what's out there! It could be one person, an army or Galbatorix himself! Wait until we know!-

Razi fought harder. Saphira snarled in annoyance and stalked over. She placed one foot firmly on the green dragon's tail and said flatly, -Daine, you may release him. Razi, as long as my foot is on your tail, you aren't going anywhere. I will not lift my foot until I am sure that you will not attempt something suicidal. We need every dragon we have to rescue Kiera. If you get yourself killed it won't make our job any easier.-

Razi threw his head up and shrieked in grief and rage, then crumpled back to lie still. Daine rubbed his head reassuringly. He whimpered.

Tria sat down on a rock and began to yank on her hair. "Tria, don't do that –" Eragon began.

The girl let go of the hair and started pacing instead. "Who would have taken Kiera?" she asked, "and for what purpose?"

Eragon slowly shook his head. "I don't know," he murmured. "But my range is a lot wider than yours. I'm going to find out."

---

Lasol's horse snorted angrily as he spurred it. The girl bouncing on the front of its saddle was irritating, unbalancing and extra weight.

Lasol growled and spurred it harder. He needed to get to Dras-Leona to contact Galbatorix and tell him that the girl was captured, with no sign of her sister.

The baron tossed his head anxiously - he was beginning to get a headache. The tearing shrieks of some demon-kin of the Ra'zac's birds had been flung through the air for some time now. Were they fighting? He ran over Galbatorix's plan in his head. Snatching one of the twins for the last egg because they had Riders in their blood - it was insanity.

He sighed. At least his part in it was almost over. All he had to do was deliver the girl to the Ra'zac, and they would take her to the king. Lasol could wash his hands of the girl's well-being.

---

Eragon blinked out of his seeing-trance and looked at Tria, who was settled cross-legged next to him. She was breathing slowly and evenly. He shrugged. Best let her rest, even if it was only a doze. He had sensed her distress over her sister, and he shared it. He felt responsible for those two - independent as they were. Eragon felt that it was his own expeditions into the Spine that had led Tria to explore there, and started this whole mess. He felt responsible for keeping them out of trouble, at least until they could manage it themselves.

Tria shook herself loose. -Did you see that?- she asked Daine. -How did I see that? I didn't say those... words that Eragon did. How'd I see that?-

-You thought them,- Daine replied. -For the magic, that is enough.-

Tria glared at her, shaking off the last of the dream stupor. -That makes no sense.-

"So," Eragon muttered, unaware of Tria's return to the conscious world. "Galbatorix was after one of you. For the last egg."

"I know, it's crazy," Tria complained. "Doesn't anyone think straight anymore?"

Eragon frowned slightly at her wording but shook it off. "He was taking her into Dras-Leona."

"I ride Tempest. See if Dreamrose will take you." Tria was already swinging into the saddle.

Eragon opened his mouth to argue with her, to convince her to stay put and see to her own safety, but she smiled at him.

"Eragon, you haven't been able to win an argument with either of us since we were seven. Do you really think that's changed? Shut up and get on the horse. We can't take the dragons; they'd panic the whole town."

Roran nodded at his cousin. "See what you can find out. I'll stay with the dragons."

"Daine, mind Razi," Tria ordered.

---

As they rode their horses into Dras-Leona, Tria shook with fury. How dare someone kidnap her sister!? The part of her mind that always sensed Kiera, was always in contact with her, was wailing in panic.

"Why can't I sense her?" she asked Eragon suddenly. "I can always sense her. Even when she's asleep."

"The knockout spell probably shields her from magical vision," the older Rider replied. He slowed Dreamrose to a walk as they approached the gates. "You're sure Lasol's in here?"

Tria nodded emphatically. "Near the centre of town."

"Good. Block your consciousness now. We don't want someone picking it up."

Tria focused on the front of her saddle; it was hard to do anything else at the same time. Eragon, who'd had a lot more practise, was listening to the townspeople and steering their horses.

Before long, they reached the cathedral near the centre of the town. Eragon shook his head ruefully, remembering how the last time he'd come here, he had been ambushed by the Ra'zac. "Tria," he said quietly. "Can you sense Lasol?"

It took every ounce of control Tria had to shake her head and reply, "Can't. Barriers. Thinking."

Eragon had to think for a moment to realise what she meant, even as he sent his own consciousness out in search of the baron and – he hoped – Kiera.

What he sensed was far worse. The Ra'zac.

He cleared his throat and told Tria, "Forget the barriers. We're heading back to Roran."

Tria spun her horse with his as he urged Dreamrose into a canter. "Why? Is he gone already?"

"He's handed her to the Ra'zac." Eragon's voice was grim. "They're headed towards Helgrind. We'll have to fly on the dragons tonight and rescue Katrina and Kiera in one fell swoop."

Tria nodded, her energy restored now that they had an attack plan of sorts.

Eragon was already planning from what he knew of Helgrind. A full-out attack wouldn't work – not with only three people and three dragons, even with Kiera working from the inside. Eragon had no doubts that the second she woke up, Kiera's captors would have a fight on their hands.


	16. Strike

Twin2: Good morning, lazy louts.

Twin1: Sorry. My psychopath of a sister has regained control of her mental processes and apologises for the delay.

Twin2: No I don't. We needed the delay. And anyway, the number of people yelling at us for the cliffhanger was funny. And if you think this chapter's cliffie is bad, wait 'til chapter seventeen. I am going to get flamed for that one, I just know it.

----

**Chapter Sixteen: Strike**

Eragon sprang aboard Saphira and pulled his cousin on behind him. He could hear Tria clambering up Daine's scales and telling Razi not to take off yet.

-Ready?- Eragon called.

-Ready!- chimed Daine and Razi.

-I've been ready for hours,- Tria agreed. -Now come on and let's save my sister!-

-Then let's fly!-

The three dragons took off. They all flew swiftly and silently, wing-flaps muffled in the thick banks of cloud and fog that had appeared out of nowhere in the late afternoon. Tria had asked Eragon and he'd said that he hadn't done it.

"But there's still magic in those clouds," Tria murmured to herself. "Did Keira pull them up for our rescue mission? Wait, how would she even know?"

-Stop talking to yourself,- Daine ordered. -It's distracting and a sign of insanity.-

-Sorry.-

Helgrind materialised out of the cloud bank and Tria inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. The flock of demon-birds had been cut down to half. _Why?_ she wondered. _Do they not like the_ _cold?_ _Or did they sense us coming and set up an ambush?_ Her heart started racing at the very thought.

The fog must have muffled their presence, because all of the birds were high, high above the topmost peak. Tria could see the deeper shadow of a cave entrance in the side of one of the lower peaks. A way in?

Saphira evidently thought so, as she spiralled down through the mist to the ledge and slipped into the cave. Fog eddied around the area her passage had cleared. Daine dove through the mist at a steeper angle, and Tria had to lean forward over her neck to keep from being brushed off on the roof. -Don't do that,- she complained.

-Sorry. I underestimated my speed.-

Razi slid in behind them, landing and folding his wings without as much as a rustle. -The invasion begins.-

Daine nodded, the human action strange in a dragon. -The passage is large enough, if Saphira tucks up her wings.-

-And if you three don't mind getting dirty,- said Tria innocently. The dragons hated getting their glittering scales dulled by mud and dust. -The dirt in this corridor is rather loosely packed.-

Daine grumbled, Razi sniffed, and Saphira seemed to shudder. -Let's get this over with,- said the younger female.

It was a tight squeeze for the dragons. Saphira, being about six months older than the others, had the most trouble, but she was also more flexible from the extra training. The dragons slunk down the passage, with Eragon and Roran leading. Razi was next, then Saphira, with Daine bringing up the rear. She had argued very loudly about that back at camp, insisting that she should be at her Rider's side at all times, until Eragon told her that the rear was the place they were most likely to get attacked, and they needed her there. Now she held her new station with pride – and a lot of nervous glances over her shoulder.

Tria stumbled blindly next to Razi. The passage seemed to be littered with small rocks. She tripped and grabbed the wall for balance, squeaking in pain as it cut her. Examining the wall closely, Tria recognised the shards covering the wall. The others glanced back, wanting to understand the hold-up. -Eragon, the walls are coated in glass shards. Be careful.-

-Glass?- Eragon sounded surprised. -Interesting. Why would the walls be covered in glass, and pieces of it at that? What if the Ra'zac tripped over in here? They might get hurt themselves.-

-Surely they don't expect attack,- Razi said doubtfully. Then he yelped a little. -The passage is starting to narrow; my wings are getting cut on the glass.- He tucked the green, leathery wings closer to his sides and ducked his head a little.

Saphira grunted. -Eragon, I'm stuck!-

-Where?- Her Rider was already turning around.

-No, don't. There's a bar of stone here. It catches on my wings. You must have ducked under it and not noticed. I am unsure as to how Razi was unhindered, I hit my head on the thing!-

"So," Tria whispered, unaware that she spoke aloud. The thoughts barely seemed to be her own, even as she felt her lips moving, seeming to come from somewhere far away. But even though the thoughts themselves were ethereal and halting, her words were quiet but clear. "This isn't the real entrance. This path is made to stop dragons."

Realisation struck Eragon like a lightning bolt, leaving him staggering. -It's a trap!- he roared. -Daine, Razi, Saphira, get back!-

The sapphire dragon sprang back with a roar, catching Daine in the neck with her tail. Razi leaped forwards, snatching his own tail to his chest with a bellow of shock. The stone pillar that had prevented Saphira from following the humans and Razi came loose and fell to the floor with a crash. A series of large rocks – which must have been set to fall just so when a dragon passed, Tria noted – came smashing down after the first massive rock. After a moment, the absence of the sounds of cracking masonry and roaring dragons left Tria's ears ringing.

-Is anyone hurt?- Eragon called.

-Not yet,- Tria replied.

"I'm good," muttered Roran.

-I was not injured in the rock fall, although it was a close thing.- Razi sounded afraid. -Daine and Saphira are trapped on the other side.-

"I thought this wasn't the real entrance," Tria muttered to herself. "Now, all we have to do is find my sister and Katrina, and they mightn't be held in the same place, although I hope they are, and then we have to find a new entrance, and get everyone out of it, and direct Daine and Saphira to it so that they can fly us out. No big deal. We can do this." She took a deep breath. "If the Ra'zac are still in here, we are so dead."

"Stop being morbid," Eragon chided. "We'll make it out of here."

"Us, maybe, but what about Razi?" Tria asked, jerking her thumb at the glimmering dragon. He clutched his tail tighter to his chest and pawed dubiously at the collapsed rocks before deciding it was too risky and stepping forwards again. The mirroring shards created shattered reflections of all of them. "Eventually there'll be a passage that's too small for him. Then what?"

Eragon smiled grimly. "Then we'll make it bigger," he informed her. "Come on. We've got people to save."


	17. Katrina

Chapter Seventeen: Katrina

Tria's breath was turning to mist in front of her. She shivered and tried to rub and breathe warmth into her hands, stuffing them into her armpits when she discovered her breath was cold, too.

-It's getting cold,- Razi announced, somewhat unnecessarily.

-Yep, it's definitely getting cold,- Tria replied. -We'd better be going the right way.-

-We are,- Eragon replied, unperturbed. -The trail is sloping up, which is why it's getting cold. Higher altitudes bring with them cold air.-

Tria growled as she shook life into her hands. -Freezing air, maybe. I'm getting frostbite. How high up are we? And how much longer are we going to be split from the others? Daine's giving me a headache.-

Eragon made a face. -Be glad you can't hear Saphira.-

-I am, I am. Daine's swearing is bad enough; think what Saphira will have learned in an army camp! Or several army camps, anyway.-

"How can the Ra'zac stand to live here?" Roran asked in a whisper, his breath a cloud of grey.

-They are not like us,- Eragon replied. -They are twisted creatures. No doubt they enjoy the cold like Saphira enjoys the heat of the sun.-

-Or the Hadarac Desert,- Saphira called. Her voice was little more than a thread of sound, the group was so far off from her. Daine's younger, slightly weaker voice had petered out a few moments ago.

Razi sniffed, raising his head. Tria skipped out of the danger zone, hoping that he wasn't catching a cold. If he was, they were all about to get sneezed on.

He didn't sneeze. -I can smell the Ra'zac,- he said quietly. -And a human I do not know.-

"Katrina," Roran whispered. Tria sniffed too, trying to smell what Razi did, and coughed violently.

-I do not like that smell,- she declared loudly in her mind. Her eyes were watering. Razi half-smiled.

-We approach the Lethrblaka eyries. Where the largest ones sleep for the night,- Eragon explained. -We're quite close. The cold keeps the smell down, which is why we didn't notice earlier.-

Roran coughed, too. The stench was becoming overwhelming. -Yuk,- said Razi with distaste.

-Comment noted,- said Eragon with a half-grin.

-And comment ignored,- Tria responded with one hand firmly pinching her nose shut. -But yes, that stink is disgusting.- She coughed again. -I really don't want to be breathing this air…-

They rounded a corner to the arched door to the aviary. Five birds – smaller than usual – roosted there, still as stone.

-Do they live?- Razi asked as Eragon studied the demon-birds intently. -Do they breathe? Do they threaten?-

-Calm it, Razi. They're half-frozen. I don't think they're a threat to us. We can get through to the rest of the mountain through this door here.- The older Rider indicated with a jerk of his thumb at the appropriate door. The four invaders crept along the sides of the wall and slipped through. -Now the serious tracking begins.-

Eragon concentrated on the most potent tracking spell he knew. Tria watched intently, but didn't try to copy. She didn't know how far her new-found 'sight' stretched, or if it even stretched to tracking.

While Eragon worked his spell, Tria took note of the walls. There were no stone stalactites designed to catch dragon wings waiting to snag Razi here, and the walls were just packed dirt rather than shattered glass.

-This way,- Eragon whispered. His magic seemed to be wrapped around his eyes and hands in a blindfold and gloves as he walked on. Tria, Razi and Roran followed, shivering in the cold mountain air. Tria caught herself wondering if she could focus her magic into gloves like Eragon's, but rather than for tracking, just for the heat.

The older Rider led them through so many twists and turns in the corridors that Tria became thoroughly confused in minutes.

-May we stop for a moment?- she asked. -My sense of direction is so stuffed it's making me feel ill.-

Eragon shook his head. The magic around his eyes was beginning to fade. -We're nearly there.-

Four turns later, the floors and walls turned to dull rock and metal. Five turns after that, iron doors started to appear. The other three were getting decidedly fidgety with anxiety, but Eragon walked quickly and smoothly until he reached a heavy door – with a large padlock on it.

The blue fire unravelled from Eragon's eyes, and with an unfamiliar word from the Rider, attacked the lock.

In only seconds it was a melted, unrecognisable lump of iron. The fire dissipated from its attack on the ex-lock when it fell to the floor with a dull, resounding clang.

Everyone froze, waiting to see if the sound had been heard, but there was no sound of frantically thumping feet or enraged shouting.

-Maybe they're not in,- said Tria doubtfully.

----

Lasol scowled at them, face clouding over faster than the sky in the spring storm season. "What do you mean, you can't take her?" he growled. "The king ordered her especially to be taken to the castle as swiftly as possible!"

The pair hissed, the sound somewhat amused. "This is not our concern," the taller of them said from underneath his hood. "We have our own mission, one of which has recently gained a few… complications. We do not have time to act as messengers and couriers of goods."

"You will have to take her yourself," the shorter one added.

"We would advise you to be swift," the taller one piped in again. "Once the girl awakens she may become unmanageable. However, she is the less flighty of the pair, less fiery. She knows when to give up. But your spell cannot last forever, and she may become reckless through fear."

"Galbatorix has already delivered his instructions on how to handle her," Lasol admitted. "I was to transfer them to you, but as I will be taking her myself, I see this to be unnecessary." He scowled and whipped around, stalking out at fast as his long stride could take him.

Shade's blood, he hated the Ra'zac.

----

Eragon gripped the doorhandle and pulled, frowning when the door stayed firmly shut. Tria joined him and they both pulled at the door. It stayed stuck.

Tria braced both her feet against the wall and heaved; Eragon and Roran hauled valiantly on the door as well. There was the slow groan of warping metal and Tria heaved on the handle again, putting all of her strength into the pull.

Razi fixed them all with a pitying gaze. He walked up to the entrance, and with a single flick of his claw, undid the heavy bolt that held it shut.

The door flew open with a bang; Tria, suddenly robbed of her holds as the doorhandle was torn from her grip, went flying and hit the opposite wall of the corridor with a sickening smack. Eragon and Roran, who had both been sent reeling by the sudden release of the door, were still standing.

Tria struggled to her feet and then sagged back against the wall. "Razi," she growled. "That. Hurt." Blood trickled from her mouth and a short gash on her left temple. "Could you have at least warned me?!" She wiped the blood from her lips and limped back to the doorway where Eragon and Roran watched her concernedly. Well, Eragon was. Roran was staring into the now-open cell.

"Katrina…" he whispered in an anguished voice.

----

Twin2: I still remember when I first sent this to Twin1. She freaked. I am horrible when it comes to cliffhangers, but they're just so much fun…

Twin1: And, once I'd calmed down, it was kinda funny. Although it's rather torturous, what my twin can do when it comes to writing… (shudders) She has a really bad habit of knowing exactly where NOT to end a story and then ending it right there!


	18. A New Problem

Twin2: Hey, a double update! Sigh… and I was really looking forward to torturing my reviewers with that cliffhanger…

Twin1: I made her do a double update, partially to spare you lot, and partially because we're starting to get ahead in this story, so we can afford to step up the updates.

Twin2: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Wait a minute… from here on I haven't had time to name the chapters!

Twin1: Sorry. Her exams were last week and she's sort of lost it. She's been obsessive-compulsive for a while now, but this is actually pretty calm. See you around!

----

Chapter Eighteen: A New Problem

Tria's head snapped up weakly to peer into the dark cell. Her vision was still covered in spots from the blow against the wall. But, she could still see the woman named Katrina chained to the wall.

"Metal chains," she muttered. "Harder than ropes."

Eragon gave her a funny look as he moved to begin destroying the chains. "I think I'll have to check you over once we get out of here. Can you sense Kiera yet?"

Tria nodded slowly and Eragon smiled in relief. "That's good." Katrina's feet were free and he began to work on her arms. "Where is she, then?"

Tria concentrated her energy on finding her sister. Then, contrary to the slow, cautious movements of before, she whipped around and smashed her fist against the wall. "Hellfire, Shade's blood!" she shrieked. Then the girl crumpled to the floor.

Eragon, who had just finished releasing Katrina, hurriedly gave her into Roran's care and went back to Tria.

Razi was growling in a low, continuous rumble. -Hellfire. Those Ra'zac…-

"What's with Tria?" Roran panted.

Eragon shook his head. -No idea. She's blacked out, though, just… fainted, I suppose. Strange. I'll have to do another tracking spell.-

He concentrated, and the blue fire surrounded his vision. He called up Kiera, and ordered the magic to find her. What he got back was the stubborn insistence that the girl couldn't be found.

Eragon leaned against Razi, feeling weak with shock as the tracking spell dissipated. He couldn't sense Kiera. Had the Ra'zac killed the girl when she fought them? He picked Tria up carefully.

"How's Katrina?" he asked Roran, forestalling his questions.

"She's alright," he said, sounding calm and hopeful. "Is Tria okay?"

Eragon shook his head numbly. "I doubt it. We need to get out of here before the Ra'zac show up."

"What about Kiera?" Roran asked, confused.

-She's not here,- Razi replied tightly.

-Come on,- said Eragon urgently. -We'll have to run.-

The two men darted out of the cell. Eragon recalled the tracking spell and asked for the nearest exit. The two cousins, with Katrina and Tria held firmly, sprinted down the chosen path as Razi galloped after them.

After a good twenty minutes of running, they emerged on a flat balcony. -Saphira! Daine! Can you hear us?- Eragon cried out.

-We hear you, Eragon.- There was the steady flap of dragon wingbeats, and Saphira landed on the ledge. She cocked her head at them quizzically. -What happened to that young one, and where is the other?-

Daine darted out of the sky to land next to Saphira. -What's wrong with Tria?- she wailed in a panicky voice.

"I haven't the foggiest," Eragon snapped. "Can I tie her to your back so you can carry her without a saddle?"

Daine dipped her head in assent, and Eragon quickly tied the unconscious girl to Daine's back, then helped Roran with Katrina onto Saphira.

-Back to camp,- he ordered. -Let's get this mess straightened out.-

---

Kiera slowly opened her eyes and blinked them. Her limbs felt heavy and she knew she could just drop off to sleep again…

Except she couldn't. Her subconscious nagged at her until, with a weary growl, she sat upright. _There, _she thought. _Happy? _It gave her the answer by returning her memory. Kiera swore with some of the best swearwords she knew as she remembered blacking out. _What happened after that? Where's Tria? Where's Razi?_

Kiera reached for the connection to her sister and stopped, puzzled. She couldn't find it. The tie was a limp, short cord. Frowning, she reached for Razi instead, but his bond, too, was broken.

Kiera breathed deeply through her nose, trying to stay calm. _It's alright. There's an explanation for this. There has to be. It's okay._

"Where is my sister?!?" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

A woman rushed in from a door to the left and began to try to calm the young Rider down, but Kiera twisted away and screamed again. "Tria! Razi!" she howled. "Tria, answer me! Razi, Tria!"

Four more people poured in through the door but Kiera moved away from them, still screeching for her sister and her (unknown) dragon. She stopped for breath and almost choked on a wailing sob. She coughed it out and began to cry, sobbing heavily and sinking onto the carpet. Tears streamed down her face as she whimpered, "Tria!"

The first woman stepped up and knelt near the stricken girl, asking, "What's wrong?"

Kiera glared at her through the flood of tears. "You took my sister away," she hissed, beginning to shiver. "I want my sister! Tria!" The other women gathered around but still left enough space for the distraught girl to breathe. "Where's my sister?!" she howled, tears pouring unchecked. "Where's Tria!?!"

"Dear, don't you remember?" one woman interrupted worriedly. "You were in a bandit attack, and your sister was killed."

The sudden revelation cut Kiera's sobs short. Tria was _dead?_

How could it be possible? They hadn't been in any bandit attack… had they? _What if we had, and I got hit over the head and forgot? _Kiera's mind froze up. _Tria's gone? _she thought numbly.

Then her thoughts snapped back. _Tria wears breeches. They'd think she was a boy. _Relief seeped through her, loosening painfully tight muscles, easing the sickening fear in her stomach, followed by a scorching anger.

They were lying.

Aloud she said, "I don't believe you. Tria is alive."

The two magical bonds that connected her to her sister and her dragon were tingling, trying to repair themselves. _They're coming, _she thought. _I'm waiting, Tria._

_---_

_I'm waiting, Tria._

The girl lying near the fire stirred slightly, getting everyone's attention. Daine creeled anxiously as her Rider frowned slightly, curled her hands into half-fists, and relaxed. Roran and Katrina glanced over anxiously as Eragon checked Tria's pulse and breathing.

"Any mind activity?" he asked the green dragons.

Razi shook his head stiffly, but Daine turned her head to regard her Rider with one big eye. -She's deeper than asleep, but there is something there, still. She lies still, her mind is silent, but she would never die. Her spirit is far too strong, even hiding under layers of magic.-

Eragon went slightly pale at the 'die' statement. Tria stirred again, eyes twitching under their lids. One hand rose slightly and Daine snuffled it eagerly, calling, -She stirs! Her mind is shifting!-

Then a tentative thought: -Daine? Razi? Eragon?-

"We're here, Tria." Eragon answered her aloud. "Can you hear us?"

"Yes," she said, opening her eyes. She stared into their anxious faces for a moment, before leaping forward and giving Eragon a rib-cracking hug. Then she drew back, looked at him for a second, and, without any warning, punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Eragon yelled as he fell backwards, startled by this mixed greeting. "What was that for?!"

"The hug was for saving me. The punch was for _not _saving my sister." Tria paused for a moment, considering what she'd said. Then she drew back and let fly once more.

"Ouch! What was _that _for?"

"That was for Razi. If he tried to punch you he'd take your head off."

All three dragons laughed, and Eragon grinned ruefully. "I guess I deserved that."

Tria cracked her knuckles, not even flinching as they slipped back into their proper positions: she didn't often have to punch people, but walls caused a lot more pain on her end. "Correct. Now back to the case at hand: rescuing my sister."


	19. An Old Beginning

Chapter Nineteen: An Old Beginning

Keira opened her eyes. She was still in the same room. So it wasn't a dream then. Bugger. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, moving to the mirror. Using the items placed on the dresser, she washed her face, brushed her hair and pulled it back in a high ponytail. Feeling a little better, she settled herself in the wooden chair in the corner, folded her hands in her lap and waited. She knew that her sister and dragon would come and save her (or die trying), so she decided to play the good girl for a while before making her own escape attempt, to see if she could find out who had kidnapped her and what they wanted. She had a feeling that she knew _exactly _had abducted her, but she pushed the thought aside. She didn't want to believe that the man she had been promised to had caught her, but, as she had not seen her captor, it was impossible to tell.

The door opened and one of the women from before walked in, laden down by a large tray. Keira raised her head and sniffed. It was strawberries and pineapple, as well as a light red wine and water. Her stomach gave a lurch. This was good food – and expensive. The woman came in and set it on a little fold-away tray-table that Keira had only just noticed. She gave her prettiest smile, hoping this woman would be talkative.

"Feeling better, dear?" the woman asked kindly. Keira nodded.

"Much," she said shyly, "I'm sorry about the fuss I caused; I was just… just… well, my sister…" Keira rounded off the sentence with a tragic sob, and used her cotton handkerchief to wipe away false tears. The woman gave her a pitying look and pulled her into a comforting hug. _Perfect_, thought Keira. She had gained the woman's sympathy. Now the rest would be easy. "Do… do you know… I mean, can you tell me where I am?"

The woman looked at her kindly, "Don't worry, dear," she cooed, "You're somewhere safe, and that's all that matters. Now," she added, standing up, "eat your food, dear. You need your strength." With that, she swished out of the room, closing the door with a click. Keira looked after her in frustration, then stood up and tried the handle. The door was locked. Keira groaned. So she was a prisoner after all. With a heavy heart, she returned to her chair and began to eat her breakfast.

----

Outside, Lasol stood listening to the woman's report.

"She's feeling better and she wants to know where she is," finished the woman.

"What did you tell her?!" demanded Lasol sharply. The woman held her hands up reassuringly.

"Nothing. I just told her she was safe."

"That's a matter of opinion," muttered the baron. The woman looked a little uncertain, and he added, "Of course she's safe. I'll visit her now. Go tell her, and then you can go about your duties." The woman bobbed a curtsy.

"Yes, milord."

She scurried back into the room, Lasol waited until she opened the door again before entering. The girl was sitting in a plain wooden chair across the room, her eyes wide with alarm and her breathing quick and shallow. She was scared. Beside her, the remnants of her breakfast. She had eaten, he noted with pleasure, and had at least drunk the water, if not the wine. He was suddenly very glad he had grabbed this girl and not the other one. Her sister would have probably refused to eat and hurled herself at him the moment she laid eyes on him, not to mention what she would have done to the room. This girl just looked at him. She had a look in her eyes, like she was disappointed in him, mixed with something like regret. She was so young and innocent, Lasol felt his conscience prickling. He shoved the feeling away and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning."

----

Keira ate quickly, and had only just finished when the woman came back into the room.

"Good news, dear," she said, sounding flustered, "Your husband is here to visit."

Keira's stomach gave a nasty jolt. "My husband?"

"Baron Lasol, dear. He's here to visit." With that, she turned and opened the door to reveal the baron and slipped out. Lasol came in. Keira felt her heart stop before speeding up. This is what she had feared the most. _At least Tria's safe_, she thought thankfully. Then she reached out to her sister, screaming with her mind. _Stay away, Tria! Take care of Razi for me, and be careful, but STAY AWAY!! _she shrieked, desperately hoping Tria heard her, even though she could not feel her sister. Keira knew she should get up and demand to know what was going on, but all she could manage was to just sit and look at him. It would appear she was going to become that young lady stay-at-home mother after all.

She watched warily as the baron closed the door behind him and said, "Good morning."

"What do you want?" she spat. Lasol smiled.

"Tut tut. No need to snap," he said. He walked forward and seated himself on the bed, near enough to Keira for her to draw back in her chair. "You and your sister broke a promise," Lasol continued silkily, watching her closely.

"Not our promise," Keira pointed out testily. "Besides, are we really so important that you would chase us this far, and hunt us for so long? I guess the answer is 'yes', but I would dearly love to know why. What's your next move, hunt down my sister, then carry us both off to your castle to live happily ever after? Don't count on it. I may have given you an easy time, but my sister will be far less obliging. She won't be nearly as unproblematic to catch, and when you do catch her… well. Let's just say that you'd have an easier time with a wounded tiger than with her."

Lasol listened to Keira's rant with a slight smile on his face. When she stopped, he said, "No, actually. My next move is to take you straight to the king."

Keira missed a beat. "The king?" she said, her mind flashing on Razi, and after a moment, Daine. "Wh-why the king?"

Lasol's face took on an expression much like one made when sucking a lemon. "Can't say." He stood up so he towered over her. "We are leaving now. Come with me. You will ride with me, because we have no carriage or litter and I don't trust you with a horse of your own."

"Stuff you!" growled Keira. Lasol smiled.

"Surely sharing a horse isn't so bad?"

Keira leaned forward. "I would rather stick pins in my eyes."

Lasol gave a dramatic sigh and crossed his arms. "Well, my dear, it's like this. Either you ride on a horse and keep your dignity and comfort, or you can be slung over the pack-mule, bound up like a prize pig off to market. Now, if you would prefer the former, shall we?" He gestured for her to exit the room.

Keira glared at him, and, realising she had little choice, stood up. Lasol smiled again and put a hand on her back to guide her from the room. She glanced down surreptitiously, judged her distances and stomped _hard_ on his foot. "I'm not your dear," she said as he howled.

----

Tria was still lying down, and supposedly sleeping. _What Eragon doesn't know won't hurt_ _him,_ she thought stubbornly. Eragon had insisted on keeping her down as she had to have hit her head pretty hard to be out for an entire day and a half. _But how can I rescue Keira? I need to find her, first, so we know where to go. I could call up a picture of her, but… no, that wouldn't work. I need something reflective, and I can only see things I've seen before. That'll be no help if Lasol took her somewhere I've never been, and I haven't been to a lot of places._

Tria sighed, and then only just resisted slapping a hand over her mouth. She quickly focused her mind, forcing it to drift, but kept it centred around Keira. When Eragon's suspicious thought poked her, he found her mind 'subconsciously' sifting through everything she knew about Lasol and everything else. A normal dreamlike activity. As he drew back, shaking his head ruefully, Tria almost sighed again, this time in relief, but caught herself.

_I really need to stop doing that._

Her mind was… sinking, somehow. _I'm falling asleep! No! I have to be awake and work out a way to find Keira, find where she is, save Keira and get everyone out alive!_

But she just couldn't resist, falling down into blackness. The last thing she heard was Daine's mirthful chuckle, and thought, _Damn Eragon's sleep magic._

----

Twin1: Lasol's horse is EVIL!

Twin2: Sorry, she had to have a lot of caffeine to be awake at this hour. She's gone a little funny.

Twin1: Lasol's horse is EVIL and it was really hard to make a horse I didn't like!

Twin2: Next chapter should be up soon: it's mostly already written, but I want to check it over. Plus, I don't think it's long enough…

Twin1: You're too fussy.

Twin2: I'm aware of it, but my attention to detail is part of what keeps my writing at such a high level. I hate not having every detail right. For example, I actually checked the timeframes for everything between chapters seven onwards to make sure that everything slotted in.

Twin1: I still say you're too fussy. REVIEW!


	20. Defiance

Twin2: This chapter was originally a lot shorter, but while Twin1 was sleeping, I got a little carried away. This was originally about a thousand words, now it's two thousand three hundred or so.

Twin1: I have got no idea how she did this, as she was also working all morning. And her editing complex is bordering on obsessive, I swear…

Twin2: Speaking of which, I need to finish rewriting those chapters of Winging It, don't I… (begins to shuffle through hard drive looking for missing files)

Twin1: See what I mean? Now REVIEW! Or I'll set the dragons on you!

----

Chapter Twenty: Defiance

Keira looked on with disgust as Lasol swung himself onto his horse. It was a huge, black and somehow just as mean as his master. She cried out in surprise as someone grabbed her from behind, but it was only a manservant lifting her up to sit in front of the baron in the saddle. She scowled at Lasol as she was placed in front of him, and the moment the manservant released her, she slid down the saddle and crushed into him with enough force to knock over a medium-sized quadruped, getting no small amount of satisfaction from hearing him wince.

He clamped an arm around her waist in obvious retaliation and, with no warning, spurred his horse to a bumpy gallop. Now it was Keira's turn to wince. She was riding side-saddle, which isn't the most comfortable way to ride in the best situation. Adding in the baron's death grip and a horse that bounced like a ball, it was pure torture. Longing for Dreamrose's smooth canter, Razi's silky flight, and her sister's warm hugs, she closed her eyes and wondered how much worse things could get.

----

Tria was pacing around the fire, muttering to herself and idly scratching her hand. Eragon was meditating, thinking over possibilities, and wondering, somewhat miserably, if Keira was even still alive.

"My sister is very much alive, thankyou," said Tria sharply, without looking around. "How big is Uru'baen?"

Eragon, slightly taken aback, took a moment to collect himself and wonder how she could read his thoughts, and then replied, "Big enough."

Tria's wanderings were getting more and more vague as she waved her hands around. "I can't even contact her! Whatever that blasted spell was, it's completely cut me off! Razi, too, and it's driving him off the deep end!" She flicked her head at the unusually quiet dragon. Then her legs just gave out under her and she sank gracefully to the floor. "We've never been so far apart before," she muttered.

Slowly her eyes began to close. "Dammit, Eragon, quit using the bloody sleep magic," she growled, raising her head slightly. "I wasn't tired until you intervened!"

He just cocked an eyebrow at her. Daine growled too, annoyed. -Please refrain from enchanting my Rider. She is stressed enough and sleeping will only make her angry. She's weird like that.-

Tria raised one hand, then dropped it again. Rise. Drop. Rise. Drop. She did this four or five times, until everyone was completely silent and staring at her as if _she _was the one going off the deep end. Her eyes were beginning to waft out of focus, and she closed them as her mind remembered and spoke out, "Draumr kópa." And another word she didn't know, "Eitha!"

The wind was in her face, hair flying everywhere, even though Tria always kept it back. She was riding… _side-saddle? What the hell?_ She never rode side-saddle! She shifted uncomfortably and glared at the horse beneath her as it bounced. _That was on purpose!_

And then there was the tight grip around her stomach. Tria wanted nothing more than to sink teeth and nails into this impertinent person! And what was with this horse?! _I've had smoother rides on Tempest when she's in a bucking mood!_

Tria tightened her leg muscles slightly and was pleased to find them responding slightly, digging into the dark horse underneath her and forcing it to bend into its own gait, smoothening out the ride considerably. It put its ears back at her.

Now… what the hell was going on?

Tria was seeing things from two points of view at once. The double-vision effect was dizzying. On the one hand, there was her, prodding the horse mercilessly every time it tried to stiffen up again, considering elbowing the rude person clinging to her as if she was a sack of potatoes, wondering what was going on and determined to find out.

On the other hand there was another sight, the view slightly to the left of her own, muscles tense with fear and anxiety, a different set of muscles from the ones Tria herself was using. The heartbeat was racing, breathing elevated a little and fearful thoughts flickering through the mind.

Two views for one mind. Tria felt a headache coming on, but ignored it, even though she was seeing a pair of slightly blurred horses attempting to buck, and as one was forced to conform to her will the other followed suit. The hold on her waist tightened and the double-vision sharpened, somehow becoming even more painful as it grew clear.

The second mind that Tria was tied to winced with pain at the harsh grip and wailed with an inner sorrow that seemed convinced nothing could ever vanquish it and that things could only get worse.

The mind was familiar, the tone of the thoughts one she'd known all her life.

Immediately Tria abandoned her own 'sight' and let it meld with the one beside her, steadying her view and taking her deep into the other's mind.

Fear. Fury. Anguish. Hatred. And deep, deep, deep down, a spark of hope.

Tria took in everything, all that the other knew, and wanted to cry along with her. But she couldn't. She was the strong one, the one who would destroy whoever hurt her sister, the one who was the pillar of strength for both of them, the one whose aggression could scare others while her sister's meekness hid behind her, ready to put up the defence Tria never remembered to.

She gave her sister a mental hug, letting her courage flow through into her anguished twin. Courage and Wanderer. Without meaning to, they had named their dragons after themselves.

Courage. Daine. Fire, anger, brave, focused, daring, reckless and fighting. Tria.

Wanderer. Razi. Ice, serenity, cool-headed, dreamy, cautious, swift-minded and falsely submissive. Keira.

One was not complete without the other. Fire put the fight in ice. Serenity put cautiousness into anger. Bravery drew on cool-headedness and focused the dreams into more than they would ever have been alone. False submissiveness created a façade of docility while the fighter strove for freedom.

Tria.

Keira.

The twins of fire and ice.

The sisters of caution and recklessness.

The fighters for all that they knew.

**----**

The king sat in his magnificent throne, looking down at the shivering girl before him. She sat quietly, not even examining the object in her lap. He leaned forward and spoke.

"Girl, tell me your name."

The girl looked up, and the king thought he saw defiance flash through her eyes, but she simply said, "Keira."

"Do you know why you're here, Keira?" the king asked.

"A tea party, sire?" she replied innocently. The king almost laughed. It had been a long time since anyone had dared to speak sarcastically to him.

"No, girl. I have heard you are unhappy with your betrothal. I'm here to help. To offer you a new life."

"Yeah," the girl said, still sarcastic, "I'll believe that. You really care about one fifteen-year-old runaway. Right. Okay."

"I do care, Keira. I care about everyone in my kingdom."

"Naturally. That's how you became the great king you are today."

Galbatorix's lips twitched. This girl was mentally capable, and not in the least bit gullible. Usually this speech had people won over by now. And she wasn't afraid to be rude. Time for a change of tactics.

"Are you afraid of me, Keira?" he asked.

"Terrified. But I'm trying to imagine what my sister would do in this situation."

"Ah, yes. Your twin. I'm so sorry she died."

"She's NOT dead!" the girl exploded. It had been a long time before anyone had dared to yell at him either. The king changed the subject again. Time to bring up the dragon egg she held.

"Do you know what you hold in your lap?"

"A pebble?"

"No!" roared the king, making Keira jump, "Girl, that is an egg!"

The girl looked up at him, unimpressed. "Big chicken."

"A dragon egg, girl. You are one of the last people it would hatch for. You have rider's blood in your veins, and rider in your heart. You are the last chance for this dragon to be free!"

"My heart bleeds for you," she said mockingly, uninterested in his 'freedom' speech. "There is no way this egg will hatch for me."

The king narrowed his eyes. How would she know? With the speed of an elf, he dodged down from his throne, grabbed her arm and jerked her upright. The egg rolled down her long skirt and settled on the floor. Galbatorix grabbed her right wrist and the girl began to struggle, suddenly terrified. The king twisted her wrist cruelly so that her palm faced upwards. He held it up to the light and gave a malicious smile. "Hello, Argetlam."

Keira jerked her hand out of his grasp and snarled, "I am so _sick _of men man-handling me!"

"Guards! Take this girl to our guest room, see that she doesn't leave. You will bring your dragon to me, Keira. Congratulations. You are now part of my army."

Three guards grabbed the girl and dragged her, kicking and screaming, to her room.

Galbatorix remained standing by the chair. He bent down and picked up the egg at his feet. "It seems we were wrong," he murmured, "There are more dragons than we thought." In the half-light, it was just possible to see him smile. "I will rule them all!"

----

Tria was sitting on a log, one cheek twitching. Eragon was checking her pulse for the third time that hour, insisting that her blackout yesterday could have been something serious. But as annoying as it was Tria found herself slipping back into thinking about the dream-stare, ignoring the older Rider.

It was as if she had really been there. She hadn't been looking at a blank screen with Keira jolting uncomfortably, an unknown person gripping her painfully and an unseen horse galloping along. Tria had _been _there, felt the bad gait, had _corrected _it, had felt that tight hold and had felt the need to do something about it (but had been too distracted to act on the impulse). And then, when she had concentrated, she had blended with her sister, getting more information than she'd hoped for, such as how far away they were and how long it had been, how upset her sister felt and the desperate longing for her sister to miraculously turn up and a vehement hope she would do no such thing.

"Leather-flapper," she said suddenly, making Eragon jump.

"What?" he said stupidly, staring at her as if she was morphing into a dragon in front of his eyes.

"Lethrblaka. Leather-flapper. The demon-birds, lethrblaka, leather-flapper, bat!" She yelled this out very fast, getting quicker and louder the longer she continued.

Eragon gave up on getting sense out of her and instead turned to the dragons, hands open in a sign of pleading. -What the hell is she on about?-

"Draumr kópa eitha! Dream stare leave!" she shouted, springing to her feet and dashing towards her dragon, who was unmoved by her sudden actions. "Jierda brisingr!"

-She's not even making sense,- Eragon noted worriedly to Saphira.

The blue dragon was unconcerned. -Her grasp of the ancient language is slim. I think she's barely getting the point across to herself, forget us.-

-Ebrithil!- Tria yelled at them in her mind, hanging off Daine's neck. -Draumr kópa eitha! Ebrithil du… du… dammit, what's the word? Oh, blast it, masters of silence! Gates of danger!-

Razi suddenly seemed to get the point and leaped to his feet, letting out a furious roar. -You're joking!-

"What the hell is going on?!" Eragon demanded, aloud this time.

Tria leapt off Daine and began to pace around the clearing again, twice as fast, half-formed sentences flitting around her mind and lips. "Wyrda hljödhr dras vranga–"

-Keira – fear – pain – anger – _I am going to kill him–_-

"Eitha, eitha, eitha, why didn't I see it before?! Kópa!"

-Brisingr jierda, jierda brisingr, sköliro, sköliro, jierda brisingr! That's it!-

She was casting furious looks around, pure desperation and recklessness burning in her eyes, dividing her glares between the cheerfully crackling fire, the dragons, Eragon, and the pair of Roran and Katrina. In seconds she seemed to have reached a decision and burst out with, "That does it, we're leaving _them_," she jerked her thumb viciously at the two startled humans, "behind."

Eragon glanced at her, a disbelieving expression already in place. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean, that on this mission to rescue my sister from the very heart of Uru'baen – which is where she is, by the way – it will be too dangerous for us and them for them to be on board. They waste space. They could give the enemy leverage. And all they're going to do is sit around and make goo-goo eyes at each other anyway!" Tria's voice hit a note of blended desperation and disgust. Roran had the grace to turn red.

Eragon considered her words before nodding slowly. "This is going to be dangerous," he admitted. "We're going to go up against the entire of Galbatorix's army and it's not going to be easy. It'll be safer for you two if you went back to Surda."

Tria nodded energetically. "Much safer! Eragon, they can ride Dreamrose and Tempest back. If we want to move fast to get to Keira, and you know I do, it'll be quicker to fly and I can't leave the horses on their own. Keira would kill me," she muttered the last part to herself.

There was a faint twinge of pain from her arm and Tria flinched, barely hiding the shift in her facial expression from Eragon. The pain wasn't hers. It was Keira's. The sooner they got to her twin, the better.


	21. Nightmare

Twin2: This is too short. Grr.

Twin1: Then put up two chapters.

Twin2: (grins) Good idea!

Twin1: Sorry, she was _seriously _grumpy yesterday. Enough to use up her stock of bad temper for a week or so, and she's in a pretty good mood at the moment.

----

Chapter Twenty-One: Nightmare

Keira whimpered, cradling her arm. Her right arm was throbbing, were Galbatorix had twisted it with his inhuman strength. She sank onto the large, soft bed in the room she had been thrown into and pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her left arm around them, her right still tucked up against her chest. She looked around, desperate for a way out, but she could see none. It was a rich, dark room, draped with black and would have an air of darkness even with the brightest lantern burning. By the light of the single candle burning, it felt like a dungeon. The rich tapestries on the wall portrayed gruesome hunting scenes and gave the room a claustrophobic feel. It had no window. The bed was clothed in black sheets, with a black lace veil hanging from the ceiling above it.

Keira shivered and, very reluctantly, slipped under the covers of the vast bed, deciding to try and sleep. She would not give up Razi to the king; she would rather die, but she needed to rest if she was to go on resisting. She shivered again and, very slowly, drifted into a fitful sleep. Razi and Tria wove in and out of her dreams, weeping or shouting that she had betrayed them. Lasol's smirking face flickered in and out of view. There was a flash of light and suddenly Razi was there, snapping at Saphira, Galbatorix's mark on his armour, Eragon shouting, "Traitor!" … Tria's lifeless, bloody form, a slaughtered Daine draped over her in one final attempt to protect her rider… Roran shoving Katrina behind him, raising a bow and arrow, aiming it at Keira and her beloved dragon, desperate to protect his fiancé… and above all the screams and tears of those she loved the most, Galbatorix's cold laughter.

Keira screamed. She awoke with a jolt and was still screaming. She broke off, and began to sob desperately. When she calmed herself, she glanced around and realised that there was natural light seeping under, around and through the small, barred window in the door. It was morning. She threw the covers back and stood up, her bare feet sinking slightly into the carpet. She looked down at them, remembering in an instant how the guards that had dragged her to this room had taken her shoes so that, even if she escaped her room, she couldn't walk over the rough ground outside the castle to flee.

Frustrated, she moved to the door and peered through the window. She could see two guards outside, standing as though they expected dragons and sorcerers to arrive at any moment and start raining fire and brimstone on them. There was no way she would be able to sneak past them, even if she managed to open the magically locked door. With a discouraged sigh, she sat on a chair in the corner and, as she seemed to be doing with more and more frequently, waited for her captor to decide what to do with her.

----

The dragons flew swift and silent. Even the usually energetic Tria was silent, her liveliness sapped away by her long separation from her sister. Her heart was pounding with excitement.

Razi flew easily, carrying the bag that had held Keira's things and mostly still did, plus Tria's to help even the load. Saphira carried Eragon easily and Daine shifted underneath her own Rider.

_I'm coming, Keira._

It was dark – _all too dark,_ Tria thought flatly. Usually she liked darkness: it provided cover, safety, a sanctuary where no one could find you. But now it hid more secrets than she would have liked.

Her hands tingled. They'd been doing that, on and off, since the moment her tie to Keira was broken. It was disconcerting: to her, the tingle signified the absence of her twin's hands fiercely gripping hers, either holding her back from doing something stupidly rash or running alongside her.

Tria was not naïve: she knew she was too reckless for her own good. She knew Keira was the only one who could get her to sit still, shut up and actually think about what she doing. No one could make her watch her mouth, however, and even Keira had trouble containing her twin's temper. Without Keira Tria was completely wild, bold to the point of stupidity, filled with untamed instincts and feral anger, unable to think straight, always acting before she could consider what would happen.

And Keira… her sister was the opposite. Always calm and collected, always thinking everything through, sometimes too much. But Tria dragged her through life, not always planning everything and showing her sister that not everything happened when it should. Tria didn't control Keira, but she brought out a fierce fighter in her sister that no one could even guess was there. Without Tria Keira was shy to the point of melting into the shadows, cold and silent, passive and overly cautious, thinking but not quite able to act.

One was not complete without the other.

_What would Keira do?_

_What would Tria do?_

Tria felt her mind sliding away. "Damn," she muttered, and dug her hands into Daine's scales so she wouldn't fall off before her perspective changed.

_What the hell?!_

This wasn't double vision this time: she felt everything Keira did, and man it was not pretty. Tria's own mind was not dulled by sleep, however, and she recognised the nightmarish feeling of the images. "What brought this on?" she wondered aloud. "Keira, Kei, come on, sis. It's just a dream, just hold on tight. We're coming for you. Keira! Wake up!"

But the nightmare went on. At every shout, of "Traitor" or "Betrayal", Tria winced, feeling the horrible pain from her twin. As all of the pictures flashed past her merged eyes she trembled, and fought violently against the spell of despair the dream was weaving. "Keira, wake up!" she ordered once more, as the chilling laughter of someone she knew she should know but didn't rang through her head and her twin jolted upright.

Tria swore as she, too, was yanked back to the conscious world. She was still atop her dragon, but Daine was faltering, turning her head back to look at her anxiously, and Saphira dived close.

-Are you alright?- Eragon asked her. -I think you blacked out for a minute.-

-I'm fine,- she responded in a low growl. -But the sooner we get to Keira the bloody better.-


	22. A Different Face

Twin2: And we have another double update! Don't get used to it, I have to go fight off writer's block for Winging It.

Twin1: That story is giving you a headache. Shut up and help me with this.

Twin2: But I have to! I know where the plot is going (even though I'm sick of redoing and editing everything) and I want to get moving!

Twin1: Tough. Come give me a hand with DDT.

Twin2: Grumble. Fine.

----

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Different Face

Keira looked up as the door opened. By the light still seeping through the door, it was early evening, yet no-one had been in to speak to her or even to leave food. She had spent the day thoroughly examining the room, but had found nothing of use; just some extra blankets, a mouse hole behind a tapestry and an old sewing kit, no doubt lost and forgotten by some lady years ago. More to stop hunger pangs than anything else, Keira had spent hours embroidering an apple-green dragon onto a spare bit of cloth.

She was at the point of looking at her finished work and idly wondering what cloth tasted like when the door swung open, so one could hardly blame her for jumping up eagerly, hoping that it was one of the guards bringing supper.

It wasn't. Instead, a man dressed in red entered the room, smiling, some sort of garment draped over his arm. Keira sank back down in her chair, disappointed but trying not to show it. The man came a little further into the room, cast around for another chair, located one and pulled it so that it was opposite Keira's, though not too close.

Keira, hoping to hide her growing apprehension and curiosity, picked up her embroidered dragon and began to stitch a border around it. She couldn't help notice that the man opposite her in the blood-red tunic had a very nice smile, though she wasn't sure that would stop him being a murdering git. The man watched her for a few minutes, and Keira used the time to notice that he was also 'high, wide and handsome', as Sissara often said. After a few moments, the man spoke.

"Keira. That is you name, isn't it?"

Keira looked up at him defiantly. "You seem to have the advantage in this conversation, sir," she said disdainfully. The man seemed intrigued.

"Really? In what way?" he asked.

"You know my name, but I have yet to discover yours." For a moment the man stared at her, and Keira thought he was going to shout. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, you have spirit, girl. But I suppose fair is fair. I am Murtagh, rider of Thorn and brother to Eragon Shadeslayer."

Keira froze. "Eragon is an orphan!" she spat. "He has no brother."

Far from looking put out, Murtagh looked delighted. "Oh, you know Eragon, do you? How is he fairing?"

"Well enough, until one of his friends was stolen."

Murtagh looked slightly uncomfortable. "That was not my doing, Keira."

"Then why are you here?"

"I too was stolen away by the King. He has sent me to… explain things to you." Murtagh looked down at his hands, collecting himself, then looked back up at the girl opposite him. She was watching him with mistrust, mixed with curiosity. "Not long ago," he began, "I was captured by King Galbatorix. Before then I was travelling and fighting with my brother. A dragon egg hatched for me, and I found myself in the same dilemma you find yourself. I did not wish to join the king, but he threatened my dragon unless I swore myself into his services." Murtagh grimaced, obviously remembering some painful times.

"But you joined him," said Keira, revolted. "You… you betrayed your friends, your family, just to save your own hide?"

Murtagh looked up sharply. "I love life, Keira. Is that so wrong? And I did it for my dragon. Can you honestly say that you would not do the same?"

Keira opened her mouth, ready to deny that charge, but somehow she could not. _Would_ she betray everyone she knew and loved for her dragon? _Probably, _said a small voice in the back of her mind, but she shoved it away.

"What were you dong before you travelled with Eragon?" she asked instead.

"That, I shall keep to myself," said Murtagh simply. Then he stood up. "The king has requested that you join him for supper," he said, his tone suddenly businesslike. "He wants you to wear this." He held out the garment he had carried in; it was a lady's dress, made of blue-black silk with a tight-fitting bodice and a long, full skirt. Keira looked at it in dislike.

"Is my gypsy-garb not good enough for him, then?" she asked ruefully; the skirt and shirt she had worn on that escape so long ago were now patched and frayed, and both a dingy grey-brown colour, thanks to the months in the wilderness and on the run.

"Well, _partly_, Keira, but I think that the king also wants to hamper your movements as much as possible. Could you imagine running away in _this_?" He held the dress at the shoulders and let it hang down so Keira could see it properly, then hung it over the back of the chair. "I'll leave you to change, but I should warn you; the king doesn't like to be kept waiting. Change quickly." With that, Murtagh gave a slight bow and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone, Keira picked up the dress and let it slip through her fingers. It was going to be a long night.

----

The bond that had once tied her to Keira grew with every passing hour. The four had been travelling all day and were not about to stop: Eragon and Saphira could go for days, and Daine, Razi and Tria had to get to Keira, fast. Tria wasn't about to let a little thing like lack of sleep stop her, Daine sensed how upset her brother and Rider were, and it was Razi's Rider who was in danger. Galbatorix had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

They were a day, perhaps two, away from Uru'baen, and while the tie that Lasol's capture had torn apart was repairing, it was not yet strong enough to allow her to speak to her twin. But Tria was beginning to sense emotions over the distance that separated them.

And Keira was suddenly quite upset, more nervous, more passively angry. But it was the sudden burst of fearful anxiety that sealed Tria's decision as she clung to Daine's back and whispered, "Draumr kopa eitha."

Her vision flickered and faded before returning abruptly, revealing a dark, gloomy-feeling room. Keira was beside her, eliciting the double vision again, and Tria's hands were itching to grab the man sitting in front of her and strangle him: she had no doubt that it was _him _scaring her sister.

But at the same time, she felt her hands closing tightly around a piece of embroidered cloth and a needle. It was these hands that were shaking, ever-so-slightly.

Tria wanted to hate the man on sight: he was one of those holding her sister captive. But no matter what she tried, there was something… mourning in the young man. Something sad, ashamed, secretive. Something she couldn't hate.

The man spoke to her: Keira spoke back, a little more fiercely than she would have normally. Tria was relieved: Keira's spirit might be quivering with fear, but she was fighting back. _I'm rubbing off on her._

But then Keira opened her mouth to reply again and hesitated, just for a second, before asking another question, and Tria felt the deep sickness and misery in her sister's stomach.

"That, I shall keep to myself," the strange man was saying as he stood up. "The king has requested that you join him for supper. He wants you to wear this." He held up a long lady's dress, and Tria's immediate thought was: _Scissors! I need scissors! A knife would work, too, or a lot of mud! But scissors!_

It was quite like the things she hated wearing: long – too long for Keira, she noted apprehensively – a little too tight, too much cloth wasted in the skirt and not enough on the bodice.

_Scissors!_

Keira eyed the dress with dislike and then held the corner of her own skirt away from her for a second. "Is my gypsy-garb not good enough for him, then?" she asked ruefully. Tria glanced down at the once-blue cloth with some amusement: it was faded and worn, covered in a fine layer of dust and dirt – and was that blood?! There was blood on Keira's skirt!

Tria growled defensively. Who had hurt her sister?!

The strange man was speaking again. "Well, _partly_, Keira, but I think that the king also wants to hamper your movements as much as possible. Could you imagine running away in _this_?" He held the dress at the shoulders and let it hang down so Keira (and Tria, unseen) could see it properly, then hung it over the back of the chair. "I'll leave you to change, but I should warn you; the king doesn't like to be kept waiting. Change quickly."

Tria growled, more out of anxiety now. Her sister was going to come into contact with the king? This wasn't good at all. She darted after the man and yanked furiously on his sleeve with one hand, trying to punch him with the other, demanding to know what was going on, but he didn't notice her and stepped out without so much as a backwards glance.

The young Rider scowled before turning back to her sister, who was still unaware of her being there, instead letting the blue-black silk of the dress slide through her fingers. She looked absolutely miserable.

Instantly Tria flew back to her side and hugged her; of course, Keira took no notice, even as her sister began to lecture her. "Be careful at this, Keira. You are not allowed to get yourself killed before we can bust you out, you got that? Don't make him mad, don't trust anyone, and be suspicious of _everything _you're given. I don't care if you're starving, you can survive a lot longer not eating anything than if you eat something poisoned or drugged. Are you listening to me?"

Keira draped the dress over the back of the chair again listlessly and then sat on said chair. "Oh, Tria," she whispered, "What would _you _do?"

"I'd take a pair of scissors to that dress," Tria replied promptly. "But you shouldn't do that. Just hang in there, Keira. We're coming for you, we'll be there soon. Hang in there, girl. Razi's on his way, and I am too."

Keira still didn't respond, and Tria left her with only a faint hope that even the reassurance of her words could get through to her sister.

_Just hang in there._


	23. Fierce

Twin2: Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been busy with my Pokémon stories as Winging It has suddenly started demanding attention. Plus, I was sitting at a desk for four hours making curtains today.

Twin1: She's being weird again. She went all optimistic after her horsemanship day a week ago and the horse she was riding tried to buck her off… five times. She stuck on the whole time, of course, but now she's gone a bit funny. Review and put her back to normal!

----

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fierce

Keira stood just inside the grand banquet hall. She had undergone a furious internal struggle as to whether to obey the king or not. Eventually, hunger won out, and she had changed into the dress the king had sent her.

Murtagh was right that it would be impossible to run away in it; it fit her like a corset, making it hard to breathe, but the skirt was slightly too long for her and touched the ground with a centimetre or so to spare, which meant running was out of the question. The light silk it was made of meant that even a slight breeze would chill her to the bone, but the almost black colour meant that any sun that fell on it would be absorbed as heat, making her uncomfortably hot. Galbatorix was not dumb, she thought ill-humouredly as she stumbled over the hem of her dress yet again. Murtagh, who had escorted her from her room to the hall even had to help her down the stairs, as she couldn't manage without aid. That was, of course, until she had shrugged him off and slid down the banister, Murtagh following the conventional way and roaring with laughter. Now, Keira shivered as she stood alone. The king sat at the other end of the long, long, table.

"Come here, Keira, and sit next to me," he said softly. Not seeing that she had an alternative, Keira trooped all the way down the table and sat in the chair Galbatorix indicated. He smiled at her, every inch a charming host.

"Good evening, Keira," he said cordially. Keira glared up at him (he was rather tall.)

"Says who?"

The king's lips gave an irritated twitch, but he refrained from commenting. "Eat," he said, gesturing the feast-laden table, "I'm sure you're hungry, and we can talk afterwards." Keira glared at him mistrustfully. "I haven't poisoned the meal, girl," Galbatorix added. Keira put her head on one side and considered him.

"No, I don't think you have," she said finally, "But you may have drugged it, to make me sleepy, obedient or more truthful."

Galbatorix smiled toothily. "Well, if you want to eat, you'll just have to trust me."

Keira stared up at him for a few more minutes, then nodded. "I guess so," she said. "What have you got?" she added, nodding at the king's already full plate. The king smiled again and aided Keira in piling exactly what he had onto her own plate. Once he had, the king leaned back in his chair and gestured for Keira to start. Keira looked down at her meal, then, before the king could stop her, switched her plate with his.

"Now I don't have to trust you, you see?" she said coyly, "I know you'd never drug yourself." The king glared at her for a minute, suddenly quite frightening. Then, in an instant, he had changed back to gracious host.

"But, of course. You must eat whatever you wish." He gestured again for Keira to start, and this time she dived for the plate, eating as quickly as she could politely. She did have time, however, to note that Galbatorix did not touch the plate in front of him. With a sick feeling that she had been right about him trying to drug her, Keira finished her meal and looked up at the king apprehensively. He smiled at her in a fatherly sort of way.

"All finished?"

"Yes," said Keira reluctantly. She didn't want the meal to end, not because she enjoyed dining with the king, but because she feared what could happen afterwards. Galbatorix nodded and raised his hand. Instantly, a servant hurried over and collected Keira's empty plate and the king's full one. More servants rushed to clear the table. Almost before Keira could blink, she and the king sat alone at a table void of anything except flasks of drink.

The king smiled at Keira again and poured some wine into her goblet. Then, when she eyed it doubtfully, he took a sip from it himself and set it back before her.

"You see?" he said cheerfully, "No drugs."

"Except alcohol," Keira pointed out. The king ignored this comment. Keira tentatively picked the goblet up and took a sip. She put it down very quickly.

"You don't like it?" asked Galbatorix.

"I think I'd prefer water," said Keira, by way of answer. The king dipped his head to one side and raised his own goblet.

"It is an acquired taste," he said, and sipped it.

----

Tria shook her head wearily and sat up. She had observed the whole meal through the dream-stare, unable to resist the curiosity. Daine shook her head with relief, knowing her Rider was back in the conscious world. Eragon, however, swooped low, and Saphira winced.

"-What the hell were you DOING?!-" he roared, both aloud and in his mind. Tria yelped and clamped her hands over her ears – not that it helped. He continued to rant, -You could have KILLED yourself, do you realise that?! You are in no way strong enough to watch whatever the hell it was you were watching for so long! You could have DIED, Tria! If you had run out of magic and energy you would have died! How could you be so stupid! I KNOW I've told you not to try that sort of stuff, I know I have!-

This continued in the same fashion for several minutes as the dragons kept flying and Eragon kept yelling until he got blue in the face. But all the same, he didn't have to pause for breath, doing most of the shouting with a mental connection, so eventually Tria simply butted in and started bellowing back, -It was important, you numbskull! My sister was eating with the bloody king himself and I was scared she'd do something stupid! Or worse, she'd just get bulldozed! I _had _to watch her, and anyway, if I've got the energy to yell at you I've got the energy to do a simple spying spell!-

Eragon glared at her furiously for several minutes, obviously wishing to strangle her or something similar, but Tria glared right back, hazel eyes snapping with anger and changing subtly to rival small bonfires. -Do I look tired to you?!- she demanded, suddenly doing a handstand on Daine's back. Eragon swore.

-Don't do that!-

Tria flipped back upright and sat backwards on Daine's neck. -If you fall off, and the fall doesn't, I'm going to kill you,- said Eragon tightly.

-No you won't,- said Tria calmly. -You need me to get the full layout of the castle. You will also be interested, I think, in someone Keira spoke to.- Seeing Eragon was about to start shouting again, the girl hurried on, -She was talking to another Rider in Galbatorix's court, someone who…- she scowled. -He rides the dragon Thorn, but I didn't catch his name. It took me a minute to stabilise everything, it was blurred.-

-What do you mean?- Eragon asked, slowly and even relatively calmly. -How can you see what's going on, how can you hear it? The dream-sight is only useable if you know what it is you're looking at. You should have been able to see your sister, but no more. No hearing, none of the surrounding area, nothing.-

Tria shrugged. -Guess I'm an exception. He was tall, broad-shouldered, dark hair, dark eyes, classical storybook hero, which is odd considering he's on the bad side of things. He looked a bit lost, if you ask me. He was very polite to my sister, though, I can't grudge him that.-

Eragon was completely silent as Tria went on to describe the room, complain about Keira's dress, comment on her sister's wariness over the food, and let loose four different torrents of swearwords over the king and his possessive behaviour towards her sister.

Finally he broke into a fifth string of curses with a quiet, -That was a perfect description of Murtagh.-

-What? Who?- Tria asked, her swearing temporarily on hold.

-Murtagh, my… old friend. The one who I fought with and who spared me. He now seems to be looking after Keira.- Eragon's face was expressionless.

Tria suddenly looked over her shoulder. There was nothing there, of course, but there was a faint presence at her back. It meant no harm, she could tell that much, so Tria shrugged it off and looked back towards her suddenly quiet mentor. At least he'd shut up with the yelling for now…

--

Twin1: …You should have put this up a week ago.

Twin2: I noticed.

Twin1: Why didn't you put it up when I told you to, a week ago?!

Twin2: I have no idea. I was sure I did.


	24. Embroidery

Chapter Twenty-Four: Embroidery

Keira awoke with a jolt. It took a moment for her to remember exactly why she felt so miserable and worried, then she opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the dark room in the palace of the king, not flying through the air on a dragon's back as she had dreamed. She frowned and closed her eyes, trying to remember her dream. Dark wind rushing past, forest green wings on either side of her, a blue dragon on her right, an apple green on her left, one with a rider, one without. Keira gave a sad little smile as she realised that she had reconnected her link with her sister for a brief moment, but, try as she may, it was beyond her to do so now.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," Keira called. She swung her legs around and jumped out of bed, then glanced down at herself to check she was decent. When the king had finally released her, she had arrived back at her room only to find that her old clothes had been taken away. As a result, she had slept in the dress the king gave her, thinking sourly that even if it was not the most comfortable nightdress, at least she would be hard to spot on the bed, being the same colour as it was.

Now, she hurriedly struggled to do up the ties on the back of the dress that she had undone to let herself breathe. Before she could finish, however, the door opened and Murtagh came in.

Keira flushed red and redoubled her efforts to do up the tight-fitting garment, noting with some annoyance the amusement in Murtagh's eyes.

He chuckled at her red face and said, "I was wondering if you would like to come flying with me today."

"Flying? With you?" Keira repeated, dumbfounded. Murtagh chuckled.

"Well, the king wouldn't trust you to fly on your own and… well…" he hesitated, then said in a rush, "I thought you might enjoy it, because, well… it might be nice to get out and back into the sunshine, and feel the wind, mightn't it?"

Keira smiled shyly at him, giving up the ties at the back of her dress as a bad job. "I guess it would be nice…" she began, wondering fleetingly if her sister would go, and if Razi would approve of her riding another dragon. Then she pushed away the thought and said, "I'd love to come, Murtagh, but I can't ride in this." She gestured the dress she was wearing and smiled ruefully. Murtagh grinned.

"Voila," he said, producing an apple-green dress much more suitable for riding from behind his back. "So will you come?"

----

Tria looked towards Eragon out of the corner of her eye. He'd been distracted since her last 'vision', when she'd seen Murtagh, and even now was staring into the distance, eyes focused on nothing.

Good. If he saw her doing this again he'd freak. He had been watching her all too closely for quite a while, and she'd had to do some proper sleeping overnight, but now it seemed he was too distracted to notice her drifting into her dream-vision.

She never felt tired after doing it, anyway. It seemed to use so little magic, and it was Keira who was in trouble, not her. So what could it hurt?

She hit the floor much more solidly than before and actually felt herself stagger slightly. Then the solid feeling was gone and she was no more than an inconsistency in the air, something it would only take a breath of wind to stir away.

Or would, if she wasn't the one of the stubbornest humans in existence.

It only took a second for her to locate her sister: their bond was getting stronger. She slipped into the natural place she always stood, squarely shoulder to shoulder, and kept pace with the pair now walking down the corridor.

It was the man who had been speaking to Keira before, now walking on her other side, wearing red and black riding gear. Keira was in an apple-green dress that would substitute for such, and her feet were skipping slightly – not enough for the man to notice. Tria only just barely felt it herself.

What was going on?

"You know," said Keira slowly. "My dragon's apple green. How did you know what colour dress I would want to wear?"

Murtagh shrugged lightly. "Lucky guess, I suppose. So tell me Keira, what is your favourite flower?" He sounded genuinely interested, and Keira kept her eyes on his face as she began to explain the different flowers of Palancar Valley and how it didn't seem right to have a favourite, but Tria kept her eyes open. So it was her, not Keira, who noticed Murtagh's hand slipping a piece of cloth into his pocket with a half-finished border on it and a small apple-green dragon, taking off for flight.

Tria frowned slightly. This was getting interesting…

Then she leaped back with a choice curse as they came into a large room containing a red dragon. Keira glanced back at her curiously and for a second Tria thought she had been heard, but Murtagh was unconcerned and the dragon was a whole lot more interesting to Keira, and Tria, too. He was bigger than Daine and Razi, for certain, but nowhere near as large as Saphira. That thought gave her a little comfort as Murtagh said, "Meet Thorn, your mount for the morning. Now Thorn, you be nice to the lady."

----

Twin2: Sorry it's so short.

Twin1: We're working on it, though! This one was just something that refused to fit in anywhere else, so we had to put it here! If it's any consolation, next chapter should be up fairly soon. With luck.

Twin2: If it's not, the second chapter of Lightning Fast has an explanation up the top. I really don't want to try to phrase it again…


	25. Still Flying

Twin1: Sorry this is late.

Twin2: Cough… blame me, Speech Night, and an annoying bug that means I'm not supposed to be talking (cough cough). My throat is killing me (cough). This is actually two chapters merged because they were too short, so no, you can't have a double update! (degrades into coughing fit in the background)

Twin1: Poor thing. Speech Night is really boring, so you know, and you can't write, because there are teachers everywhere. So on with the show, and don't forget to leave a review on the way out!

---

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Still Flying**

Keira laughed as the wind tugged playfully at her hair. Thorn's wings beat steadily as he rose, carrying Keira and Murtagh higher. Murtagh sat behind Keira in the saddle, an arm around her waist to hold her firmly into it. There was no way to tie Keira to this saddle: there were only bonds for one, so Murtagh had told Thorn stoutly that he was not to roll or dive, and assured Keira to trust him, and that she would not fall off.

"King Galbatorix would kill me," he quipped, not entirely joking.

Keira leaned to one side, giggling as Murtagh tightened his grip on her, and looked at the ground far below. She looked out and around, relishing being able to see so far in every direction. After a few minutes, however, Murtagh gave thorn the command to take them back to the castle. Keira's cry of protest was cut short by Murtagh.

"Listen, the king only gave me permission for a ten-minute flight, and if we want to come out again, we'd do well to obey."

Keira's face fell, but she nodded and let Thorn carry her closer towards her prison. Murtagh tightened his arm around her again as they came into land, ensuring that she would not be thrown off Thorn's back in the heavy thump back to earth. He helped her dismount, feeling sad at the disappointment on her face. She gave Thorn a grateful pat and made her way dejectedly back towards her room, Murtagh close on her heels.

She made her way towards her room, Murtagh struggling to find something to say. Keira paused at her doorway.

"Thanks for taking me up, Murtagh," she murmured. "I really enjoyed it."

"You don't look like it," he replied, "What… did I hurt you, or something? I mean, you just seem…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue. Keira smiled sadly at him.

"No, Murtagh. It's just that, while riding Thorn was great, I miss my dragon."

Murtagh smiled. "Well, maybe one day we'll be able to fly side by side on our two dragons, yes?"

"Oh, Murtagh, forgive me, but I hope that day never comes," said Keira, then nodded her head and shut the door, turning back to captivity.

----

Tria blinked herself back to reality and glanced nervously at Eragon – no, he was still staring into space. Daine chuckled slightly in her mind. -You were just sitting and staring at my scales, Tria. It is alright. He did not notice your absence – he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.-

-Is Keira alright?- Razi burst in worriedly, his tail lashing slightly.

-She's…- Tria trailed off. -She's happier at the moment, but… she's not with someone we can trust. In fact she's with someone I know we _can't _trust – at least not yet.- She told them about the embroidery she'd seen him tucking away. -But all the same, I can't hate him. There's just something about him… there's something there that means I can't hate him the way I would normally. There's…-

The young Rider paused again. How to explain this? -Every living creature has an aura. By that aura I can tell a lot – emotions show up, plus intentions. Keira can do it, too, but it was harder for her. His is… clouded. It's harder to tell what he's thinking. I don't know what he wants.-

-Does he want to hurt Keira?- Razi asked urgently.

-I don't think… no. No, he doesn't want to hurt her,- Tria said firmly. -I can tell that much. He's sort of… pitying. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he's worried about how much he can help.-

-He is afraid of what the king will do to her if he does not protect her, and he is afraid of what the king will do to _him _if he does.- Tria jumped at Saphira's voice.

-Eeep.-

She chuckled lightly. -Do not worry, little one. Eragon is somewhat… busy. I was merely curious as to the contents of your conversation, and you were not blocking it.-

-Sorry, Saphira,- said Tria, thinking that they had maybe been distracting the older dragon, and also slightly worried. Did Saphira know she'd been using the dream-vision again?

-It is not a problem. And yes, I know, but the way you use it is different to the way Eragon does. It is different for you – not dream-vision, but not something else, either. Your magic is different to his – you use so little for the visions. Your aura feels unlike from Eragon's, and the other humans', too. Keira's was different, but in a dissimilar way.-

-What does… what does that mean?- Tria asked, confused.

-Kopa. Stare. You do not use stare, you use feeling. You feel what is happening, and because of this, you see, you hear and you feel what it is you are looking for. And because you feel for it, you can discover things you did not know before.-

-That makes… a considerable amount of sense,- Tria admitted, the twin dragons silent for the moment.

Saphira giggled. -Use your dream-feeling. Eragon is busy and I will explain to him when he is not. The information you gather could be useful.-

Tria nodded determinedly and sank behind the darkness of her spell yet again.

---

Keira was sitting silently on her bed. Tria felt tears sliding down her own cheeks watching her twin, and her spirit immediately crossed the room and sat down beside the unhappy girl. If she could she would have hugged her, but as she couldn't, Tria simply leaned into her sister, trying to exude a sense of strength and courage, the same strength and courage Keira drew on when things got bad.

Keira's tears slowly dried and she looked up at the ceiling, muttering, "Tria wouldn't want me to cry. She'd want me to get out and kick butt."

"Atta girl," said Tria encouragingly, knowing full well that her sister wouldn't hear her.

"But all the same –" Keira's face quivered. "I miss Razi." The tears started to flow again and Tria growled, her mind melding slightly with her twin's and allowing her to see and understand.

_How could he be so insensitive?!_ she thought, standing up. _Maybe he can't see me but I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. _She paused. _Not literally, though. That would be really bad…_

She stalked out of the room, her spirit walking straight through the door. Behind the closed door, Keira's sobs intensified, but Tria was on a mission.

Remembering what Saphira had said about 'feeling' instead of seeing, Tria tried to feel for Murtagh's aura, and found it one floor up and a few rooms down. Shrugging, she floated through the ceiling with ease and found the right room.

The young man she had seen before with Keira now knelt on the floor, his face mostly hidden by his dark hair. Towering over him was the king, the tyrant of the land.

"Galbatorix," Tria hissed, her vendetta with Murtagh forgotten for now.

"Murtagh, how is the prisoner?" Galbatorix demanded.

"She is quiet and easily upset, sire. She greatly enjoyed flying and did not like going to her room."

Murtagh continued to explain little things about Keira he'd noticed, but, Tria realised, he didn't say what colour Razi was. And his aura, while clouded, was easier to read now.

He felt guilty for making Keira sad. He was unhappy and worried of what was going to happen to her. He was sad for what everyone thought was the combined loss of her twin sister and the shock of being locked up.

"Alright. Maybe you're not such a bad guy," Tria decided. "Now about your master…"

"She is being very tight-lipped about information, sire. She is worried about how her dragon will be treated when it arrives here."

King Galbatorix scowled. "She should be worried about her own health," he muttered. "I grow impatient, and if she refuses to comply then I will invade her mind to discover where her dragon is – no matter what cut-off spells I have in place, dragon and Rider will always reconnect. If I must then she will be tortured for the information I need."

Tria swore and swung a punch at the king. He seemed unbothered, and so she started ranting. "How _dare _you even consider doing this?! She's _fourteen. _That is a _horrible _way to think, you ugly old–" Tria yelled at him for several minutes, expelling her anger, and did not calm down until it registered that the king was saying, "You raise a fair point, Murtagh. Very well. We shall hold off with the torture for now."

Murtagh bowed low, still on the floor, before standing up and hurrying out. "Okay, maybe you _are _a good guy," Tria admitted, watching the Rider exit the room. "YOU, on the other hand…" She glared at the king and began to fume again. "You egotistical _crazy –_"

The king glanced to a spot awfully close to Tria and she shut up quickly. "Strange," he murmured. "I thought I could feel a presence there, but… no matter. Nothing can get in here without the proper passwords."

"Except a very pissed-off Rider," Tria muttered, cracking her knuckles.

----

Keira was fed that day, and so she felt that, come evening, she would be able to avoid dining with the king. She was surprised, however, as the summons didn't come. Eventually, boredom caused her to re-search the room, and she was pleasantly surprised to find a pencil under the bed that she must have missed her first time around the room. Further digging revealed a piece of paper under her dinner plates, with a number on the top right-hand corner. She supposed this was to show the servants which room the tray went to, and didn't give it any more thought.

She spent the evening sketching two dragons full in flight, one a darker colour than the other. She smiled as she put the finishing touches on them, hesitated, then sketched in two girls standing on the ground beneath them, arm in arm.

She sank into her bed, putting the finished drawing on her bedside table. She smiled again and closed her eyes. Maybe she would dream of her sister again tonight, and maybe, maybe, Murtagh would take her flying again tomorrow.


	26. Complicated

Twin2: Hi, guys! Twin2 is coming back home in two weeks, so I might be more cheerful than usual for a while!

Twin1: Pity her classmates. She's going to be hyper for the next… oh… two weeks? At least?

Twin2: Anyway, this chapter's longer than usual, because the original chapter was too small, again, and so I merged it with the next chapter, again, which turned out to be longer than I'd thought. Oh well. Enjoy the length!

Twin1: By the way, we made an error in the last chapter: Tria mistakenly said Keira was fourteen, but she's actually fifteen. Sorry for any confusion!

---

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Complicated**

Keira opened her eyes. Bitter disappointment welled up inside her as she realised she hadn't visited her dragon in her sleep. There was a knock on the door and Keira, like last morning, climbed out of bed as the door opened. It was Murtagh again. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her standing there, trying vainly to brush the creases out of her apple green dress.

"We really need to get you a nightgown," he said, by way of greeting. Keira laughed.

"How is it you always know exactly when I wake up?" she asked. Murtagh touched his temple.

"Rider. Can't help it," he said, smiling as well. "But I think I can help your dress." He raised a hand and muttered a spell; Keira looked down at herself to find her dress suddenly looking so neat it might have been freshly pressed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Keira, the king wants to see you again today."

Keira missed a beat. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," Murtagh confirmed. Keira hesitated, raising a hand to her hair and discovering Murtagh had removed the tangles from it at the same time as de-creasing her clothes. She glared playfully up at him.

"Right now, huh?" she teased. Murtagh shrugged and held out his arm for her. She took it and he lead her out of the room and down numerous passages to a sitting room. Murtagh paused outside the door and Keira looked up at him. He was looking at her with something like worry.

"Keira, look after yourself in there, okay?" he murmured. "Try to be respectful and polite, even if you don't want to."

"That'd be a bit of a departure from tradition," Keira grinned, thinking of a pair of fiery hazel eyes and a tongue stuck out at an offender's back. Murtagh didn't smile.

"Listen to me, Keira," he said urgently, "Just answer his questions, and be civil. The king… well… he wanted to torture you for information, but I managed to convince him otherwise… for now. He may still change his mind. Tread carefully."

Keira looked up at him, horrified and grateful in equal measure. "You convinced him?" she whispered. "Thankyou, Murtagh."

He smiled at her. "Hey, if you get though this, what do you say we go flying this afternoon?"

As Keira cheered and moved through the door, a quiet shadow in the corner took the time to note that nothing of her earlier gloom remained. In fact, she hardly seemed to remember she had missed her sister that morning.

----

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Tria asked despairingly. Eragon had prevented her from checking up on Keira again, and she was in a worse mood for it.

He glanced over at her, opened his mouth, closed it again and looked away. Then he said, -Two days, three if we hit bad weather. It's harder for the dragons to fly straight.- His hair blew in the wind, framing a suddenly expressionless face as he looked at Tria, not glaring as much as before. There was a tinge of sadness in his aura that not even long practice could have hidden.

Tria frowned. Something was going on, with both her twin and her mentor, and she disliked both occurrences.

_No matter what you're up to, I'm going to find out._

-We'll sleep on the ground tonight,- he said abruptly. -We're going to need to be rested up, and we'll only need a few hours' sleep or so.-

_I know you're up to something._

----

Keira was giggling as she bounced down the corridor, Murtagh beside her. They had been out riding Thorn in the twilight, and Keira had enjoyed herself thoroughly. It was only when they reached the door of her gloomy bedroom did her smile wane slightly.

"Do I really have to be locked into this depressing room?" she asked dully. Murtagh gave a sad smile.

"It is a bit grim, isn't it," he said, looking around. "I believe it is to the king's taste, however. You would do well to pretend to like it." Keira pulled a face, and Murtagh laughed.

"Will you come and visit me tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Murtagh smiled brightly at her.

"I might," he said, and closed the door between them, carefully locking it with a spell. Keira's face appeared through the barred window.

"That's not a yes!" she said.

"It's not a no either," Murtagh pointed out. "Goodnight Keira."

"'Night!" she said cheerfully, and disappeared from view. There was a brief pause, and then Murtagh heard the protesting groan of springs: she had obviously just thrown herself onto the bed. Shaking his head, Murtagh turned and walked away, towards his own room, wondering if it was wise to grow fond of the bright young rider locked up behind him.

There was a soft sound from behind him, half whisper, half growl, two voices speaking at once. _Hurt her and I will tear you apart. _Murtagh shook himself. Great. Now he was hearing things…

----

Keira opened her eyes. She was standing on an unseen rise, her hair blowing in a breeze she couldn't feel. Her heart leapt with joy when she saw Tria curled on the ground in front of her, Daine's wing draped around her to keep her warm. Eragon and Saphira were sleeping a few feet to the right, happily taking a few hours respite from travel. Huddled a few yards away, Razi lay sleeping, his huge head resting on the invisible earth, no doubt singeing it with his hot breath. Keira moved towards him, and, as she had been longing to do ever since her capture, slipped beneath his wing and closed her eyes. Safe.

It was sunlight which called her to wake. Opening her eyes, she gave a sob of disappointment to find that she was still in the grand bedroom of the palace. Her dream had felt so real, she had been sure that it was such. She rolled over, searching for the picture she had drawn earlier and placed on the table, desperate for some reminder that her dragon and sister actually did exist; that they weren't just the wishful dream of a lonely prisoner. Her eyes fell on the table, and she gave a cry of delight and surprise. A dish of flowers was sitting on the bedside table, beautifully arranged; foxgloves and lavender and roses and daisies and sunflowers and buttercups and snap dragons and holly blossoms and bluebells and poppies and edelweiss and cats tails and fir-flowers: every flower she had mentioned to Murtagh a few days earlier. A note sat on the table beside it.

_Keira,_ (it read)

_I thought you might like these flowers. They may help with homesickness a little, and hopefully brighten that room! I won't be able to visit you today, as I have a job to do for the king. Regrettable, but unavoidable. I am going to be back this evening; perhaps we could take dinner together? Enjoy your flowers._

_Murtagh_

_P. S. I do hope you're not allergic to any of these blossoms. That might dampen the overall effect of this attempt at a cheer-you-up._

Keira giggled and looked back at the beautiful flowers again. She bent forward to sniff a rose and fingered a spring of ivy. Then she smiled and jumped out of bed, ready to shout through the door to the guards that she was hungry. She was so pleased and amused that she didn't realise her drawing had disappeared.

----

Tria glared. She seemed to be doing a lot of that, lately. But Eragon's aura was clouded, similarly to Murtagh's, and she couldn't read it. There was something funny going on, and she didn't like it.

But he was distracted again, his eyes unfocused. She could check up on Keira while he wasn't paying attention.

Tria slipped into the double vision with more ease than before: the transition was smooth and the ache of seeing everything from two different points of view was dull. Everything was clear, and Tria glanced around the room, taking in the pot of flowers and cocking an eyebrow at them. Her twin was lying on her stomach on the floor, smiling stubbornly and yelling rude words at the door.

Tria moved over to the flowers, ignoring the pain of the visions moving further apart, and knelt next to the note settled near the dish. She frowned at the wording on the card, ignoring the flickers of green and black paint filtering through her vision, wondering. Suddenly this was getting a lot more complex…

Worse, there was someone else here, watching. Not a human, a spirit like Tria's. Blue-tinted. Could it see her?

No. The blue spirit was watching Keira's hand flicking over the paper, and following the movement of her hand as she stabbed her paintbrush at the door, suddenly yelling another rude phrase she must have picked up from her sister.

_Where'd she get that paintbrush, anyway?_

Feeling the tingle of a certain magic lingering on the brush, Tria sighed. _Yep. This is a whole lot more complicated than I could have hoped for…_

----

Keira had spent the day happily playing with the paint Murtagh had sent her and shouting insults through the door to the guards. By the time evening approached, she had completed a painting of Dreamrose, with baby Razi curled on her rump. She was quite proud of her work, and left the finished painting to dry. She was interrupted by a knock on the door, and one of the guards entered. He was carrying a light evening dress of a fine, light blue.

"Lord Murtagh has requested your presence at dinner," he growled. "You're to wear this."

"Murtagh sent orders for me to change?" asked Keira incredulously.

"_Lord_ Murtagh wants you to change. So change. You have five minutes." The guard turned on his heel and marched out again, leaving the dress behind. Keira sighed and, after a moment's hesitation, decided to do as she was told. She was adamant, however, that she would get answers from Murtagh when she saw him at dinner. No one told _her_ what to wear, not even _Lord_ Murtagh.

----

Tria grinned. They were about a day away from Uru'baen now. Not too long now before they would steal Keira straight out from under Galbatorix's nose. Being split from Keira had made the fierce Rider more cautious, afraid to make a wrong move that could get her sister killed, even from so far away. So she had made a plan, of sorts, and when they set down for the night she would run it by Eragon.

More than a week had passed by since she and Keira had been torn apart. They had never been separated by much more then the tiny town of Carvahall before, and being thrust halfway across the country from her sister had tempered Tria's fire.

A little.

Only a little.

And now they were so close she could feel her sister's defiance surge through her own system and grinned once more. When they got to Uru'baen Galbatorix was going to face the wrath of not one, but three, extremely angry dragons and their Riders.

Tria was just aching for a fight.

----

Keira stood coldly by the door, having been shoved into the room by her escorting guard. She took a moment to muse that this was very like her second audience with the king. It wasn't a happy thought. Murtagh had stood when she entered the room.

"Keira!" he said, moving forward, "How was your day? Did you like your flowers? Did you paint a picture? What have you been up to?"

"I am well, my _Lord_," Keira said, emphasising 'lord' and curtsying low. Murtagh looked a little wrong-footed.

"What?" he said, "Since when am I 'lord'?"

"I don't know," spat Keira, "Ever since tonight, I guess. For there I was in my room, when one of my guards came bursting in saying Lord Murtagh was demanding my presence at dinner and commanding a change of attire!"

Murtagh stared at Keira as though she had taken leave of her senses. Then he began to chuckle. He collapsed on a chair and continued to laugh, leaving Keira confused and a little apprehensive.

"Oh hellfire, Keira, you make me sound like the king himself," chortled Murtagh, "I don't think the guard relayed my message properly. It was this: 'Would you like to join me for dinner?' not 'You must join me for dinner.' And I sent the dress because Thorn tore your green one yesterday with one of his spikes, so I thought you might like another one." Keira was beginning to see the joke, and began to giggle too. "Of course," added Murtagh, "if you don't want to dine with me, I can take you back to your room and arrange for a meal to be taken to you. It's up to you."

"No, I'll stay," Keira said, then sat down opposite Murtagh and began to tell him about her day.

They spent an enjoyable evening, eating a leisurely meal and then settling near the fire with cups of hot chocolate, happily talking about anything and everything. Keira found herself telling her charming companion Razi's name, as well as how she named him, omitting certain details, such as Daine. She also described the barons, and confided how terrified she had been at the thought of marrying one of them. Then she went on to describe how she and her sister (she 'forgot' to mention her that sister was a rider with a dragon also) fled with Razi, and how they stayed in a forest for two months while he grew.

In return, Murtagh told her about his youth, how he had lived in the king's court, son of one of the nobles (he didn't specify which one) and told a thrilling tale of how he escaped. He didn't go so far as to retell how he met Eragon, and neither did Keira.

"So Eragon is the son of a noble as well?" asked Keira, leaning back in her chair. Murtagh smiled.

"Eragon is the son of a farmer named Garrow, whom he called uncle, Keira. That's the man who raised him: that's the man who deserves the title."

Keira accepted this answer and yawned widely. Murtagh stood, taking her empty mug from her.

"You're tired. You should go to sleep. Come on, I'll take you back to your room." Keira pulled a face but stood up, following Murtagh without complaint. When they reached the room, however, she had an idea.

"Wait here," she said to Murtagh and darted inside. She emerged with the painting she had done earlier. "Here," she said, holding it out to him, "You can have this. It's Razi and my horse, Dreamrose." Murtagh took the painting, looking at it curiously.

"Thankyou, Keira," he murmured. "That's very kind of you. It's beautiful."

They were interrupted by a servant, who came rushing up to them.

"Excuse me, my lord," he squeaked, "But th-the king wants to see y-you."

"Oh," sighed Murtagh. "Thankyou," he said to the servant, who bowed and hurried off, looking thoroughly relieved at being able to escape the presence of the riders. Murtagh turned to Keira. "Duty calls," he said lightly, making her giggle. "Oh," he added, "I almost forgot. Check your wardrobe, will you? I think there's something in it." With that, he closed the door in her face, locked it and stride away before she could comment. Keira looked after his retreating figure curiously, then turned to the heavy oak wardrobe in the corner. Opening it, she gasped. What had, that morning, been empty shelves and rails, was now full of clothes. Three dresses hung up, perfectly suitable for riding, as well as the blue-black dress the king sent. There was a note pinned to each of them.

'To be worn everyday' said three, and 'To be worn to see the king' said the fourth. Keira giggled. It looked like her clothing problems were solved.

"Thanks, Murtagh," she whispered.

The shadow that stood in the corner shook his head. It seemed that Keira was forgetting which side she was on. She was quickly becoming close friends with the older rider, and the shadow wondered what that would mean when it came time for Keira to choose whom she fought for.


	27. Healing Fire, Fighter's Ice

Twin1: We're probably going to slow down on the updates a little from here, because after a couple of chapters there is, all of a sudden, a big gaping hole in the story.

Twin2: So enjoy it while it lasts. We'll still be around for three or four more chapters, but after that, we may go a bit transparent for a bit.

---

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Healing Fire, Fighter's Ice**

Keira awoke with a jolt. The room was dark. It was very late, probably early morning by the light (or absence thereof) in the door's barred window. Keira threw back the covers and crept to the door, dressed in nothing but the white, lace nightgown Murtagh had acquired for her.

Something about the night made Keira shiver. She realised it was the silence. Nothing in the castle was stirring, not even a mouse. The guards outside were standing at attention. Looking sideways, she could see them shaking. Keira started back, her heart beginning to speed up. The guards' fear was contagious. Keira was wondering what had woken her to this nightmarish scene when she heard it again. A shriek, a scream, echoing up from a room far below her. Some one was in pain. Someone was being hurt. Keira's heart ached for the poor soul crying out, whoever he was. She always hated hearing things in pain; she always wanted to help, to fix the problem. The screech of pain came again, and there was a clatter outside the door. One of the guards had dropped his spear. He snatched it up again, apparently terrified. Keira was beginning to feel that way too. She backed away from the door until she reached the bed, then scrambled under the covers. The person in pain screamed again, and Keira pulled the covers over her head, beginning to cry. She shook violently, wrapping the covers tight around her and longing for the feeling of safety that only came under Razi's wing, and the feeling of warmth only given by Tria's hugs.

"Oh, help me, Razi," she moaned as yet another cry reached her ears, "Help me, Tria."

She lay quivering in the vast, dark bed, listening to the unnatural still and the agonised cries in turn. Then she cried out herself as one last, anguished scream was suddenly cut short, followed only by silence.

----

Tria twitched again. Keira was very upset and very scared. But Eragon was watching her for once, very closely, studying her as if she was a magical wonder, and while it made her nervous, she was more aggravated over the fact that with him watching so close she couldn't check Keira.

And Keira was so upset it wasn't funny.

Tria flinched and bent double over one of Daine's spines at the sickened feeling suddenly pounding her stomach. Fear, anxiety, unwarranted guilt… Keira was feeling guilty about something that wasn't her own fault, again. And while normally she would just coax her twin out of it, they were too far apart for that to work. No mental contact could be sustained yet – they were still too far off.

But the twin instincts were working fine.

The young Rider winced at a fresh wave of fear-pain: it felt different to her from Keira. She hated being afraid. To her, it meant her judgement was impaired, that she wasn't looking at the situation calmly. To Tria, fear was dangerous, and her mind had taken up that attitude so strongly that being scared hurt, now.

She took in a deep breath. She _was _scared. She was scared about whatever was spooking Keira. She was scared that this plan would go wrong and that Keira would get killed. She was scared that her twin would do something stupid and get killed before they even had a chance to get down to her –

_No. No, I can't think like this,_ Tria thought desperately, eyes blurred. If she concentrated, she could pretend it was just from the wind whipping around her head.

_Keira, Keira, hold on, girl. We're so close. Don't you go doing anything stupid now._

----

The next morning Keira emerged warily from her bed. She had not slept at all after being woken in the night, and was glad for the ray of sunlight that shone through the barred window of the door. Determined to dress in the brightest gown she could, Keira selected a pure, snowy white one from the rack and pulled it on with hands still shaking slightly. Then she went to stand by the door.

"Could… could I have something to eat?" she asked the guard tentatively.

He gave her a sideways glance and, after looking around cautiously, said, "Wait a while. It's barely dawn; the kitchen staff aren't up yet."

"What… what happened last night?" Keira asked fearfully. The guard shuddered.

"King Galbatorix was… displeased… with one of his nobles," he muttered, "The nobleman was being punished."

"What did he do?" Keira asked, eyes wide.

Again, the guard hesitated. "He withheld… certain information about… about a girl."

"All that for not telling the king about a girl?" murmured Keira, aghast.

"I guess so," muttered the guard, sounding scared, and refused to say any more.

----

"What. Do. You. Mean. I. Should. Sleep," said Tria, her voice deceptively quiet and her face expressionless. "My sister is being held hostage by a maniac and I should sleep?" Daine had no idea how she was staying so calm – her mind was raging, but being held under an iron will that had emerged the second her tie to Keira broke.

"I mean that you won't be able to help if you're exhausted," Eragon replied, just as calmly.

"Right, and trying to sleep through nightmares is really going to help?" Tria shot back, although as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she would regret them.

Blue magic sparked and her vision, and as Tria fell backwards, she had two thoughts. The first one was, _I knew it._

The second was, _I forgot to tell Eragon my plan._

----

The hours passed slowly, and Keira began to get more and more agitated. She was desperate for Murtagh to come and tell her what was happening, but he didn't. Food was brought, but Keira only managed a mouthful before putting it down and resuming her place by the door. Finally, she could take it no longer.

"Where is Murtagh?" she asked the guards.

"Never you mind!" snapped one.

The other one, the one who had spoken to Keira before, said, "If he feels up to it, he'll visit."

"If he feels… what does that mean?!" demanded Keira. She was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; an inkling of an idea about who it had been under the king's knife last night.

"Shut it!" growled the first guard. "You mind yer own business!"

"Come on, now," said the other guard. "She's just worried about her friend."

"It should be 'erself she's wurryin' 'bout!" spat the first guard in a common, ugly drawl. "'Ere she is, prisoner of the king! 'Oo's she ta worry 'bout the fortunes o' others? She should be worried about herself!"

----

Tria shivered slightly and Daine curled her wing tighter over her Rider, knowing her not to be cold. In spite of Eragon's sleep spell (which the young dragon had given him a good growling for) Tria was having a nightmare.

Keira!

Keira, why can't you hear me?

Keira! Please, listen to me! Why won't you listen?!

Blackened. Shadowed. Nothing was what it looked like, and nothing was right. Fear… _fear… _how could she be so scared?

It hurt. Everywhere the fear went, scorching her fingers into shaking numbness, pain followed, searing feeling back into her extremities only to have it wiped out in the next wave. Tria's hands shook too badly to hold her sword, and besides, no one seemed to see her. Their eyes were all on Keira, who was standing in the middle of the centre square, eyes glittering with tears but alight with defiance as she wielded an unfamiliar blade against the king himself. Shields of bluish green magic shielded her from all the magic Galbatorix seemed to throw at her, leaving him to attack with his blade. Saphira and Razi attacked Shruiken from above. But where was Daine?

Tria's feet were rooted to the ground; it was an effort just to move her eyes. Where was Daine? _Daine, Daine,_ her mind shrieked. _Keira, Daine, Razi, Eragon, anyone, what's going on?!_

Why couldn't she fight? Why was she trapped?

She managed to get one hand up, only to run it into an invisible surface. Tria looked around unsteadily, fear burning into her heart. Finally she spied her dragon and wished she hadn't.

Already the information rushed into her: Daine had thrown herself in front of a spell, a spell Tria didn't have the strength to block. She had been slain easily. But Tria…

Tria's body lay a few feet away, tears still staining her cheeks.

She looked down at her numb hands as they washed over with pain again. She was alive. She was dead. What was going on? Why couldn't she fight?

Daine's crumpled body gave her fire, driving away the fear, replacing it with the fire of a fierce anger no one had ever had to reckon with before as the young Rider drew her sword, trying to break through the barriers without success. Worse, she was getting weaker with every passing second. Her knees collapsed and Tria slammed her head against the barrier, making stars flash in her eyes.

_I have to get to Keira. I am going to save my sister!_

In spite of the fear-pain beginning to return, Tria shakily stood, using the barrier to help her. _Yes, I am scared. But I can't let that stop me. I can't let my fear let Keira get killed! I won't let this happen!_

And with all the strength Tria had, she threw not her sword but her magic at the barriers. As green fire enveloped her space Tria felt it ripping away the barriers.

_I will save my sister if it's the last thing I do._

Suddenly she felt everything stripped away, her fire snuffing out. Everything was black. No feeling. No fear. No pain.

But from far away she felt Keira scream.

Tria let out a howl of rage. All of this was beyond her control. But she was going to make whoever was riding this horse hand the reins over or die trying!


	28. Do It Ourselves

Twin1: Guess what? I'M HOME!

Twin2: Yep. After a long, long, LONG year, Twin1 has been returned to Australia! And now she's supposed to be cleaning her room (having dumped clothes and books and whatnot all over the floor) but instead, we're writing out our net chapter for you!

Twin1: By the way, we fixed the really big plot hole problem. Well, sort of. It's better than it was, anyway.

----

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Do It Ourselves**

Not even the full fury of Tria's rage could make this strange world let go, but she finally flinched awake at a jerk of shock – _and was that pain?_ – from her twin and wrenched upright, calling up her vision-magic with ease.

For a second everything was dark before the room came into focus. Tria blinked, her gaze swiftly and easily finding her white-clad sister in the mostly crimson room, and then screamed.

She was jolted back to her own position in a split second, her concentration shot and her mind spinning wildly. Keira's skirt had been splashed with handprints of blood.

Fury rose up in her chest, choking her for a second. Someone had hurt Keira! And she'd been too deep in the sleep-spell to notice! Stuff waiting for nightfall or whatever Eragon was planning! She leapt to her feet and practically flew over to Eragon, who was sleeping under Saphira's wing. Daine watched her go, raising her head curiously and wondering where her Rider had gotten the strength to break the sleep.

The blue dragon let her pass without so much as a blink, even when the young Rider shook him fiercely, calling, "Eragon, wake up! We have to do this now, Eragon, wake UP you empty-headed–"

Her rant was cut short by a burst of blue magic that sent her flying to the other side of their clearing. As she staggered to her feet, Tria noted that all Eragon had done was roll over.

She scowled. "Fine!" she shouted, stalking over to an amused Daine and mounting easily. Razi raised his head to peer at her curiously. "But if we come back here with Keira I'm not explaining how and you better not blame me for not taking you!" To the dragons she quickly explained, "We're going after Keira, right here, right now, and I'm not waiting for sleepyhead there to wake up and smell the roses. Saphira, you coming?"

The blue dragon stretched out her wings, leaving her Rider uncovered. -I wouldn't miss this for the world.-

-How are we going to get in?- Razi asked swiftly, practically dancing with the excitement of finding his Rider again. -We can't just fly in. We'll alert every creature within a hundred miles: three dragons riding straight for the palace!-

Tria grinned viciously, a dangerous glint in her eyes. No one messed with her sister and got away with it: the whole of Carvahall had known that. Now she was going to show Galbatorix what happened when you messed with her or her sister.

"Atra nosu gánga sköliro fra kópa!" she shouted, and a feeling of power surged through her. A wave of green magic pulsed out from her and settled over the four of them, being absorbed into their beings. The dragons felt it, too, a glowing sensation, and Saphira understood.

-You're turning us invisible to the sight of others,- she said.

Tria nodded and then added, "Skölir Eragon fra haina." A faint green gleam appeared over the still-sleeping Rider. "Just in case trouble finds him and we're not back in time to either defend him or wake him up."

-Will this not drain you?- Saphira enquired, mildly surprised at the girl's grasp of the ancient language.

Tria shook her head and whispered, "The seeing-magics never take any energy. This counts as a seeing magic. We are safe. And the spell on Eragon will only hold until he wakes up and figures out what's going on."

Daine huffed her approval and crouched slightly, preparing for the leap into the sky. Razi and Saphira copied her, and all three sprang into the air at once. Tria allowed herself a single whoop of elation before settling to the task at hand and explaining her plan to the dragons.

As she finished Daine grinned and huffed, exhaling a cloud of smoke. The countryside flew below them. -Galbatorix will regret ever involving himself with us.-

----

Nothing Keira could say would budge either of the guards into giving more information and she felt herself getting increasingly desperate. Finally, she decided, for the first time in her life, to take matters into her own hands. She waited with grim determination until the guards opened the door to bring food in, and, using her magic, blasted them both out of her way. Then she grabbed the nicer of the two guards, propped him up against the wall, and demanded to know the way to Murtagh's quarters. The guard answered willingly enough when Keira threatened to feed him bit by bit to her dragon, and she paused only to lock both guards in her room before setting out to find her friend.

She wandered through the corridors, wondering how long she had before she was discovered, and was delighted to find that the guard had been truthful. She reached a heavy door with a sign on it that read 'Lord Murtagh'. She hesitantly pushed it open. It was empty. Keira could not resist looking around, and decided to wait for Murtagh to return. Murtagh's room was very similar to the one she had just escaped, Keira noticed, but Murtagh had done his best to brighten it. The main colour seemed to be blood red; Thorn's colour. There were several pictures on the wall, including a copy of the famous fairth of the first rider and a portrait of a rather beautiful woman. Pinned up above the desk in the corner, Keira saw the painting she had given him. She approached the desk, curious about the papers spread out over it.

"Keira?" said a voice, making her jump. She spun around and saw Murtagh had just entered the room, looking harassed, his red tunic askew.

"Murtagh!" she gasped, jumping away from the desk. "I… I… well, I…" she suddenly couldn't think what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Murtagh asked, giving the desk a nervous glance and pulling hair out from behind his ear. Keira flushed, feeling rather like a child caught doing something naughty.

"I was worried about… well… you," she muttered.

"How'd you get out of your room?" he asked, moving forward and sitting on the bed wearily. Keira noticed he moved gingerly, and didn't look at her. She proceeded to tell him of her escape, expecting a laugh at the very least, and a grinned 'Keira, you should behave yourself.' Instead, Murtagh sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here," he murmured. "I'll take you back to your room."

"No, wait!" said Keira desperately, "What happened last night?"

Murtagh froze. "Nothing," he said quietly. "Nothing."

Keira sighed, realising that she wasn't going to get any more from him, and nodded. "I'll go quietly," she murmured, trying to make him smile. He didn't. Keira turned away, wondering what had happened to her laughing, joking friend. Maybe she could bully it out of Thorn later. _No_, she thought, _on second thought, I don't think I should be bullying someone who could turn me into a spit roast with his first snort of disbelief._

"You've dropped your handkerchief," Murtagh murmured from behind her. She looked back around and saw that she had indeed dropped her 'kerchief on the floor. As Murtagh bent to pick it up, his hair swung away from his face, and Keira got a glimpse down the front of his tunic. What she saw made her scream.

"Murtagh! What happened to you?!" she yelled.

"Nothing. Don't –" he began, but Keira had launched herself at him, forcing his hair back off his face. She gasped as she saw the cruel cut that had been made across his cheek, stretching from his ear to down below his collar where it was hidden by his tunic.

"Don't worry about it," Murtagh said roughly, jerking out of her hands and sweeping hair over the wounds again.

"I do worry," whispered Keira. "What happened? Why were you… were you _tortured_ like this."

"It doesn't matter," Murtagh growled, but Keira felt rather differently.

"What else did he do to you?" she demanded. Now she looked, she saw that his tunic was stained with something, but it was disguised by the garment's red colour. When Murtagh shook his head and refused to answer, she threw herself at him again, this time grabbing the hem of his tunic and forcing it over his head, then she fell back with a cry of horror. His chest was criss-crossed with jagged cuts, deep and painful but not life-threatening. Many were still bleeding. With a sick feeling, Keira tried to fathom just how evil a man would have to be to inflict such wounds so carefully and meticulously on a lad who was scarcely grown himself.

"Why?" was all she could manage to ask. Murtagh sighed.

"I withheld… certain information… about you, Keira," he said sadly. "Things like your dragon's colour, for instance. The king found out, and, well…" he glanced down at his bleeding wounds. "He was a little upset."

"But how did he find out?" Keira asked, dreading the answer.

Murtagh looked frankly at her. "The maids know everything," he said.

At any other time, Keira would have laughed. Now, without really thinking about it, she pressed her hands into the bloody gashes and began to mutter a spell.

"No!" Murtagh began, "it'll take too much magic! You're not strong enough! _I'm_ not strong enough, even with Thorn! These are enchanted wounds! You can't –"

But it was too late. Keira finished the spell and watched the wounds beneath her fingers begin to heal seamlessly. Surprisingly, she felt no drain of energy, and had no doubt in her mind she could heal these cuts as surely as she could draw breath. Murtagh watched apprehensively as she healed him, knowing full well that once a spell has begun, it must finish, even at the cost of the spell caster's life. It was over in a matter of seconds. Keira looked up at Murtagh, and he ran a hand over his healed chest and face, staring at Keira in unflattering amazement.

"Keira," he said hoarsely, "You're a wonder."

Keira gave a grim smile, feeling for the first time the reality of her situation as the prisoner of a man who would torture his greatest asset for failing to mention a colour. She wiped her hands on her skirt, leaving bloody hand prints all over her beautiful white dress. She found she didn't care.

----

It was slightly unnerving to be flying over the city and not having anyone stare up at them. You'd think a massive trio of flying lizards would attract _some _attention, at least.

Tria smirked._ I like invisibility spells._

And hers was holding, even seeming to withhold the sounds of air being compressed with every sweep of a dragon's wings.

The palace loomed over them. It was incredible, and under normal circumstances Tria would have shivered. But these circumstances weren't normal. Keira was in trouble and there were three dragons and one Rider about to stage an attack on this fortress.

-Razi, can you sense Keira?- Tria asked the young dragon, surveying the impending castle with an eye far colder than one would expect from the fiery Rider who had been bickering with and defying her mentor all the way here. She was back in control, forcibly ignoring her earlier nightmare.

-Yes. She is inside the castle, in the northeast corner. She cannot sense us – your invisibility spell is too strong.- Razi did a backflip, restless, even as they drew level with the palace and began to fly around it in a wide, sweeping arc.

-Alright. Daine, hover here, Saphira there, Razi there,- she ordered as they finished their sweep, completely in her element and indicating where she wanted them to go with mental pictures. -Hold still, Razi, or this may not work.- She called up what she knew of the ancient language and then spoke in it, weaving the spell. -Create a double of the one before me to guide their arrows away,- she said, slowly to make sure she didn't mispronounce anything.

Immediately a wave of power washed from her body, twisting into a thin rope that the magic of the ancients shaped into a lithe, corded body that paled slightly in colour compared to the magic being used to create it. Legs formed, being woven out of the power Tria was pouring into it. Its head formed swiftly and wings sprouted, beginning to beat automatically, even though the magical image of Razi needed no force to remain aloft.

Tria shook herself. That incredible feat of magic had barely taken away even a few drops of her energy. _Image,_ she reminded herself. _I guess this is another part of my seeing-magic. I control what others see as well as myself._

-Razi, is Keira still where she should be?- Tria asked carefully, keeping her eyes on the dragon-shape in front of her. It felt… obedient, its aura was compliant. It didn't feel dangerous, but you never knew. You had to prepare for anything, as Tria had already learned the hard way.

-I believe so.-

With this last confirmation Tria flicked her hand and her will around the castle and the dragon-figure immediately began to fly, its mouth opening and closing silently. -Razi, roar,- said Tria. This was all part of the plan. -Saphira, when it passes that battlement, fire away, follow it and keep firing, then stop and move away. Razi, keep roaring, keep them thinking it's real.- Even as she spoke Tria shut her eyes and located the white and blue-green aura her twin always gave off, and suddenly realised that she was sprinting downstairs, a clouded red and blue aura on her heels.

Tria swore and then Daine spiralled suddenly, away from a thicket of arrows aimed at Tria's false Razi. -Jierda!- the young Rider yelled, aiming her power at a nearby window. It shattered and she leaped from Daine's back, shouting behind her, -I'll have to get her! Try to follow me, and I'll get us to a window to escape! Keep me updated!-

And with that she sprinted off into the hallways.

Now this was who she was. Not a planner, not someone who worked everything out carefully and did everything to make sure it went right. Tria was someone who sniffed at plans and expected everything to go wrong, instead just winging it, guessing her way through life. And now she was sprinting down the hallway of her worst enemy, invisible to everyone, a sword in her hand, daggers in her boots and a strung bow and full quiver on her back. On the trail of her enemy.

This was what she was born for.

So not even the shouts and screams echoing around her could bother Tria, and she weaved out of a tiny knot of terrified servants, feeling rather bad for them: Galbatorix was going to be in a foul mood later…

----

A sudden commotion outside made Keira and Murtagh look up.

"What now?" muttered Murtagh, pushing Keira behind him. Just in case.

A guard rushed into the room, shouting, "My Lord! My Lord! The prisoner has escaped, and we are unable to find – oh!" He stopped short when he saw Murtagh standing there, protectively in front of 'the prisoner'.

"Is that what you interrupted to tell me?" he said coldly. The guard blanched. Keira saw him glance at Murtagh's sword, hanging from his belt.

"Y-yes, milord," he stuttered.

"Well, next time you will know that when a Rider locks a door, it is not so easily unlocked by a prisoner," Murtagh continued in a silky, dangerous voice. The guard paled, looking suddenly afraid for his life.

"Y-yes, milord," he whimpered.

"Get out," spat Murtagh, "And remember that, though I let it go this time, the king does not take kindly to such impertinence, and nor do I."

"Yes, milord," the guard gasped, and scurried out, looking relieved that his head was still in company with his shoulders after that little audience. Murtagh turned back to Keira.

"Idiot," he said, his tone changing dramatically, "Forgot you were a Rider too."

They both looked up as the guard came sprinting back into the room, paler than before, shouting "Dragon! Dragon! The girl's dragon is here! Fly! Fly!"

"Shut up!" spat Murtagh, silencing him with magic. He turned to Keira, ready to say something along the lines of 'don't do anything stupid', only to find that she had disappeared. He looked round just in time to see the white hem of her dress swishing around the doorframe.

"Shade's blood!" he growled, racing after her, leaving the silenced guard gulping and trying to talk. This girl was a lot more trouble than she was worth.

----

The young Rider chased her twin through the palace, relying only on the direction of the two auras to find her way. The carpet muffled her footsteps – either that or her invisibility spell covered sound. Tria bolted down a straight stretch of corridor and almost stumbled in a hairpin turn to keep on the trail, muttering a soft curse as she did so.

-Tria, there is a red dragon trying to attack the copy of Razi,- said Daine, amused. Tria swore again, loudly, as she looked out the window and saw a blood-red dragon hurling itself off the ground, roaring furiously. The hidden Razi roared back, letting his own personal rage fly forth but refraining from attacking.

Tria swore again, and again, completely bypassing a set of stairs and landing with a heavy thump. One more corner and suddenly the young Rider was face-to-face with her most hated foe. Galbatorix.

Her first thoughts were laced with fear, but she thrust them away, swearing mentally as she realised Keira and her guard had already reached the gardens outside. There was a window right next to her, but Galbatorix was standing there, watching with his eyes glued greedily on the spectacle of Thorn attempting to beat up a magical image that everyone seemed to think was real. Certainly, it was faster than the real Razi, fast enough to evade every blow as Tria sent it charging back at Thorn with a flick of her mind. Best keep the dragon occupied.

But Galbatorix was watching the scene with such _greed _in his eyes…

Her fists curled as she paused, a fierce rage overtaking her. But it wasn't the hot anger she would usually feel: it was ice, uncharacteristic for Tria.

And no matter what control Keira had over her twin, soothing her usually fiery temper, nothing would have stopped Tria from doing what she did just then.

Her right fist, her strong hand, flew, catching the tyrant king by complete surprise. He staggered sideways, and Tria shouted, "JIERDA!" aiming her hand at the window beside her. It shattered, and for a split second Tria saw the shock and rage on her enemy's face before she stepped onto the sill and leaped.

Daine was exactly where she needed to be and Tria landed on her neck, perfectly balanced. -They're in the gardens,- Tria panted. -How did they move so fast?!-

-Keira jumped out a second-storey window,- Daine replied, flapping her wings fiercely and gaining some height.

-WHAT!?-

----

"Keira! No, wait!" yelled Murtagh as he raced after the young rider. She was going to get herself killed!

"Razi!" she screamed, "Razi! Razi!" She reached a window and, with the air of one possessed, shot towards it. Murtagh saw what she was planning just in time, and raised his hand.

"Jierda!"

The window shattered, a heartbeat before Keira flung herself through it.

"Idiot girl!" yelled Murtagh, pausing at the window and looking down at her as she shook herself and stumbled to her feet, dazed by the two-story drop, "You would have been torn to shreds! Remember; open window, _then_ jump through it, not the other way around!!"

Keira stumbled away and raced towards the swooping green figure that was circling and roaring above the castle. With a choice curse, Murtagh jumped out of the window himself and pelted after Keira, hoping he'd get there before her dragon accidentally fried her.

"Razi!" she howled, coming to a halt, the only still person in the scene of panic, "Razi! I'm here! I'm here! Razi!" Murtagh reached her, hissing in her ear to _move her pretty hide _before it was trampled, speared or hit by arrows. Keira totally ignored him, her eyes fixed on the dragon wheeling above her. Murtagh swore again as the green blur wheeled and began to head towards them. Apparently missing Keira amongst the crowd, it proceeded to breathe fire on the ground, scattering the panicking mass. Keira stood still, screaming, "Razi! Can't you see me! Since when can you breathe fire?! Razi!"

Murtagh realised he had to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Keira by the back of her gown and hauled her out of the way, a nanosecond before she was burnt to a crisp. Crying out for Thorn to come and talk some sense into the attacker, he glanced sideways at Keira to see how she had taken this attempt on her life by her own dragon.

"Razi, look out!" was her only comment, and the dragon wheeled as a volley of arrows shot towards him. Suddenly, Thorn hurtled himself into the sky and threw himself on the green dragon, managing to maintain a reasonable image of an attack whilst howling warnings to his opponent.

_-Listen! We mean you rider no harm! Stop this, and we will hand her to you! You'll kill her if you keep on like this! You nearly have already!-_

Nothing seemed to be making any impression on the enraged dragon. Murtagh swore yet again as Keira tried to struggle out of his hands and return to the line of fire.

"No you don't," he grunted, heaving her onto his shoulder and running with her to the side of the battle lines. He dumped her on the ground in a relatively quiet part of the action-filled courtyard and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her running right back out there again.

----

Saphira unleashed another jet of flame at Thorn, but she wasn't positioned right, and the red dragon was obviously confused by the fire appearing out a seeming nowhere. Part of the fire was low, too low.

"KEIRA!" Tria screamed, as much with her voice as her mind, as her twin disappeared in the roiling flames. But then she breathed a shuddery sigh of relief as Keira appeared again, having been dragged out of range by Thorn's Rider.

-Let's do this,- Tria muttered.

Daine's wings collapsed and she fell like a stone, spreading them again slightly to steer and be ready.

"Razi! Razi, look out!" Keira yelled, and Daine's wings snapped open once more, sending her skimming across the grass. Tria leaned over her dragon's side and grabbed ahold of her twin's hand, outstretched to the fake dragon in the sky.

Keira yelped as she was suddenly dragged into the air, and there was a tearing sound as Murtagh's grip on the back of her dress proved to be stronger than the cloth and a strip tore away. Keira was immediately set hovering as the dragon she couldn't see set to gaining height.

The man let out a shocked, horrified yell and leaped after Keira, but Daine was too fast, already whipping through the skies and spiralling upwards again. He caught no more than the very tip of the dragon's emerald tail.

Keira screamed, before the spell over her eyes was broken by the physical contact. And so instead of thin air, she was suddenly met with her twin's wildly ecstatic face. -We did it!- Tria whooped. -We did it, Keira! I told you we'd come! I've been telling you all along!-

And then Keira started laughing, rubbing at Daine's forest scales, with shock, relief, some fear. But mostly pure happiness at riding alongside her twin once more.

Tria threw back her head and let out a fierce war-cry, her hazel eyes alight with fire, calling out to the other two dragons. They shot towards the trio speeding off as Tria called back the magic she had used to create the false Razi, and sensed it dissipating, as if from very far away.

Thorn flew down to the ground, chirruping rather childishly in confusion. The dragon that had been attacking him had vanished, as if the wind itself had torn it apart, and now Murtagh sensed something else, from further away.

Murtagh looked up at the sky, as a green dragon shimmered and came into focus in front of him. He could see Keira astride it even as the dragon flew skyward, directly towards the sun. He squinted up at the dragon, and from the position she was in, someone unseen was holding Keira, making sure she didn't fall.

"Good luck, Keira," Murtagh said grimly, and his hand tightened on the strip of white cloth torn from her dress as her dragon yanked her away. A few drips of blood soaked through it where the dragon's tail had scored his palm.

Suddenly she glanced back, and Murtagh caught a glimpse of hazel before both dragon and Rider disappeared.

----

Twin1: Eeee. That was longer than I thought it'd be.

Twin2: Me too. Hope you liked it! It was fun to write!

Twin1: (starts doing as jig in the middle of the room) I'm home, I'm home, I'm home…


	29. A Surprise

Twin1: Don't worry; she'll cheer up eventually!

Twin2: She's incapable of writing a story with a sad ending, I think. Unfortunately for you guys, I am perfectly able to do sad endings. (rubs hands gleefully)

Twin1: You're scaring them again. Bad girl! Sit!

Twin2 (who is blatantly ignoring Twin1): Hope you like the chapter!

---

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Surprise**

They landed smoothly and Tria leaped off her dragon with a wicked smile, a true, happy grin in place. She actually skipped over to Eragon and then stared at him in utter disbelief. "I don't believe this. He's still asleep!"

Saphira glanced over, regarding them out of one blue eye. -He was tired. And besides, we had fun, didn't we?-

It took a whole lot of self-control for Tria not to burst out laughing as she released the effects of her invisibility spell and Keira dashed over to her dragon, cradling his head in her arms and whispered to him frantically. Tria smiled again, the twin link properly established. She no longer felt Keira's desperate feelings of worry and fear: instead, there was only contentment, and the only pain was of a heart about to explode.

Tria leaned back against the trunk of the oak she was next to, watching her twin and her mentor with a measure of her own content. Sure, Eragon was going to get a surprise, but that was his own fault.

"Did anyone get hurt while we were there? Excluding the servants and mental damage?" Tria asked, glancing back at the dragons. "That reminds me, Keira, why are you covered in blood? There aren't any injuries, but that dress is more red than white."

"Oh," said Keira quietly. "The blood's not mine." She looked down at her hands and began to speak slowly. "Tria, a – a friend of mine was hurt while I was there, and – even though he was bigger, older, stronger, didn't have the strength to do it himself, I healed him so easily, it might as well have been picking a buttercup for all the energy it took. How… how can I do things like that?"

Tria went still and seriously considered what her sister was saying. Saphira had said… Keira's aura was like hers, different from everyone else's but in a different way. Was that what she meant? She explained what the older dragon had said, and Keira's face suddenly dawned with comprehension. "So it _was _you!" she shouted. "Sometimes I felt like you were telling me not to give up or hugging me! I thought it was just an echo, y'know, a memory, but it really _was _you, using your vision-magic!" There was a short pause while both of them processed what she'd been saying. "So… I guess that means I'm really good with healing, huh?"

Tria nodded. "And I'm good with things to do with vision. That invisibility spell was just… it was such a strange feeling. It was…" she groped for the right words but couldn't find them, giving up with a shrug. "It's impossible to explain."

Eragon stirred suddenly and the twins leaned over him, looking at his face eagerly. Tria was grinning, just waiting for his reaction.

His eyes flicked open, and they were perfectly focused on the two girls hovering over him, both grinning stupidly. He opened his mouth to say something, realised that there were two of them, and closed it again. His expression changed and he opened his mouth again, only to close it without making a sound.

"You look like a fish," said Tria dryly, her sarcastic humour coming back in a rush.

Keira grinned nervously, wondering what he was going to do.

And then her question was answered as she was suddenly pinned against a tree by bands of blue fire, Eragon having spoken an unfamiliar word, and yelped with surprise. _Not the homecoming I was expecting._

"How by hellfire did you get here?!" Eragon bellowed, and Keira winced at the volume of his voice. Tria, having already dealt with it for a week, didn't seem particularly bothered, instead dragging on Eragon's left arm and trying to stop him from approaching her sister while she was pinned. She was succeeding, sort of: her feet were digging into the ground and her mentor was moving a lot slower than normal. "How the _hell _did you escape and find us?!"

"Cut – it – out!" Tria panted, kicking at Eragon's feet.

Keira coughed, finding herself unable to speak through the intensity of the spell, and Razi snarled and threw his head back. He was obviously trying to breathe fire, but he was much too young, and after a few seconds' effort gave up and snarled, -Stuff the fire, I'll squash you instead!-

"Stop it, both of you!" Tria yelled, her voice powerfully loud, particularly straight into Eragon's ear. He stopped to clap his hands over his ears and to glare at her. Razi growled, and Tria swung around to glare at him, hazel eyes snapping with fury. "You, sit down and pipe down," she ordered. Without waiting to see if he did, knowing Daine would reinforce it anyway, she swung around and snapped at Eragon, "You! Let my sister down from that tree, right now!"

"How do you know she's even your sister?!" Eragon roared back. "What if she's a palace spy?!"

"Would a palace spy have been running all over the lawn, risking her neck, trying to get what she thought was her dragon to turn and run?!" Tria bellowed into his face, not letting go of his arm.

Keira watched the exchange silently. _Tria seems to have forgotten that Eragon could kill her with a single word, _she mused.

"I could, but I won't," Eragon growled, glaring at Tria and Keira equally. "You know I won't. But there is the slight matter of there being an exact copy of your sister waltzing into our clearing!!"

"She _is _my sister, you dolt! I chased her all over the palace only to find her on the lawn because she jumped out a window to get at Razi, and then I have to watch her nearly getting murdered four times because she was trying to get an image of her dragon to get away from the palace and THEN I have to snatch her off her guard from Daine's back and hope that the invisibility spell I put over us is holding as we fly off and leave the palace in an uproar!"

There was a pause, during which Eragon blinked rapidly. "What?" he whispered, face suddenly ashen with shock. He turned to Saphira for help.

She began to lick one of her front claws innocently. -You cannot think _I _had something to do with this.-

"Saphira," Eragon growled, ignoring Tria's stern gaze on the side of his head.

-Well you wouldn't wake up!- she said sulkily. -And I couldn't well let the dragonets off on their own.-

-Excuse me?- said Razi, firing up again. He turned to his sister. -What did she just call me?-

-Dragonet, are you deaf?- she retorted, furling her wings.

"Back on the subject at hand," said Tria loudly. "The point is, Eragon, I saw Keira was in trouble, and you wouldn't wake up to help, so I went and rescued her. We sustained no casualties, were seen by no one, and scared the castle into hysterics. Now everyone is back and we can get the hell out of here before Galbatorix gets together a scouting squad!"

"That's not true," said Keira suddenly.

"And – what?"

"We…" she paused, before it all came out in a rush. "We were seen by Murtagh – he brushed against Daine while she was flying, it broke your spell."

-This is bad,- said Razi.

"No it's not," she snapped. "He wouldn't betray me."

Eragon scowled and interrupted Daine and Razi's hot retorts with, "We need to get some sleep. We'll have to get back to the Varden in the morning."

---

Razi turned his head and looked at his young rider. She was sitting with her back to his belly, huddled and brooding. He snorted worriedly. His Rider had been very quiet ever since they had rescued her, three weeks ago. In that gap, they had begun to move towards the Varden, travelling slowly so that Keira would have time to recover from whatever she had faced whilst a prisoner of the king. Keira had refused to share her experiences during this time with him, making him think that it was either too horrible or too painful to relive. As he watched, she began to trace the handprints on her skirt with a finger, her eyes filled with a grief Razi did not understand. Keira had refused to either change from her snowy white dress or wash it, preferring to keep it in its blood-stained state. She gave no explanation for this, other than stating that it was 'to remind her'. Of what, she would not say.

Razi shook his head to clear it, and, in his confusion and worry, reached out to his mentor with his mind, hoping for some explanation or comfort.

-What is it, young one?_ - _Saphira's kind voice echoed in his head.

_-_It's Keira,- he admitted. At her name, Tria shot upright, startling Daine who had thought she was asleep. Both tuned in to listen.

-What about Keira?- asked Saphira softly.

-Well, since we rescued her, she's been… I don't know. Odd. Not herself. She won't talk to me about it, and insists nothing is wrong, and yet with each passing day it become more obvious that something is very wrong indeed.-

-Yes,- sighed Daine. -I've noticed too. She's usually so bright and cheerful, but ever since we rescued her, she's been…-

-Different?- Saphira put in helpfully.

-Different.- agreed Daine.

-I think she feels guilty,- mused Tria.-And she regrets something, too, by her aura. I think she's sad that we left Murtagh behind.-

-Murtagh? That Rider who looked after her while she was a prisoner?- asked Razi doubtfully, -Why would she feel guilty about that?-

-You know how Keira is!- snapped Tria, -She feels guilty even when it's not her fault, and wants to help even when it's not her business. She has this weird healing complex; she can't help but try to make well.-

-Sort of like you have this weird seeing complex, and can't help but try see and know everything, even if it nearly kills you, yes?-said Daine wryly. Tria brightened.

-Exactly,- she said,-and Murtagh…-

The rest of what she was going to say was drowned out by Eragon's angry interruption. -Murtagh is a traitor; nothing more. You'd do well to think of him as such. Keira is foolish if she is agonising over leaving a viper in a snake pit!-

Tria blanched. She hadn't been aware Eragon was listening. -Hey!- she yelled. -You just leave Keira alone! And Murtagh! What do you know anyway?!-

-What do I know?- growled Eragon, furious-What do_ I_ know?! I'll tell you, you ignorant little…-

He was cut off by Saphira as Daine grabbed the collar of Tria's tunic with her teeth to stop the girl hurling herself on her mentor-Why don't we all calm down? No, that's enough. From all of you. I'm warning you, Eragon! One more word and I may just order Daine to release Tria and see how you fair when she attacks you for insulting her sister and swearing at her!-

Eragon glared at his dragon, but closed his mouth and slowly unclenched his fists. Likewise, Tria stopped struggling against her own dragon. They were all saved a very awkward moment as Keira suddenly stood up and wandered towards her dragon's head. Everyone pulled away from each other, each trying very hard not to show that they had only just had a shouting match about the girl in question a few moments before, but Keira was so preoccupied, Tria wondered if she would have noticed even if they were all dancing naked in a circle singing 'All hail King Galbatorix, our lord and master!'. She moved past them, murmuring vaguely that she was going for a walk. There was a pause, and Eragon said that he rather felt like a walk as well. Another pause, and Tria defiantly announced that she was going too. Three dragons stood and watched their three riders march away through the trees at staggered intervals. Razi snorted and Daine shook her head.

-Humans are beyond me,- she said, settling herself back on the ground. Saphira and Razi nodded in agreement.

Eragon lengthened his stride, trying to catch up with the young rider ahead of him who was weaving through the trees as if in a dream. In the twilight, she looked like a ghost: some lost soul wandering the woods.

"Keira!" he called, "Keira! Wait up!"

She paused and half-turned. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," he said back. He paused, not sure where to begin. "Keira, when you were a prisoner…"

Keira visibly flinched. "Please don't remind me," she murmured. Tears began to leak out of her eyes. Suddenly she burst into virtual floods. "We left him there, Eragon! We just left him! How could I have abandoned him in that hellhole? Murtagh was as much a prisoner as me, and I just left! How can I ever forgive myself?" To Eragon's extreme embarrassment, she threw herself into his arms and began to sob, her face pressed against his chest, tears soaking the front of his tunic. He stood awkwardly, then reached out to Saphira for help.

-Um, Saphira, what do I do now?-

-Hug her, you nitwit,- came the reply.

Eragon clumsily patted her back, and Keira continued to sob.

-She's getting me wet,- he complained.

-Once again, Eragon, you show me that my Rider has all the compassion of a kettle,- said Saphira dryly.

Slowly, Keira's tears quietened. She looked up at Eragon, her eyes red from crying.

"Will you help me rescue him?" she asked hopefully.

Eragon was so relieved that she had let go of him that he just said, "We'll see. Maybe." Instead of ranting on about why_ he_ _would not!_ Keira grinned. The sudden switch in moods unarmed Eragon, and she hugged him again, but this time it was an 'I'm-happy-and-you're-my-friend' hug, not an 'I'm-sad-and-you're-closer-than-that-tree' hug.

"Eragon Shadeslayer!" came a shout from behind them. Tria was stalking through the trees, the expression on her face one not unlike Saphira's a moment before she breathed fire. "If you are out here, bullying my twin, I swear I'll put out your lights! I'm gonna kick your butt if you're out here terrorising her! Where are you?! Come out and fight, you-" she broke off as she spotted him still being hugged by Keira, though she was staring at her twin and laughing.

"Oh," said Tria cheerfully, her entire tone changing, "I see you've made up." She considered them for a moment, then lurched forward and grabbed Eragon in a rib-cracking hug as well.

"Aaah!" he shouted, startled beyond belief by this weird change in moods from both the twins.

"It looked like the thing to do," grinned Tria. "I didn't want to be left out."


	30. Tria Knows

Twin2: We're back! And we finally tracked down the remainder of the missing twenty pages!

Twin1: YES! HELL YES! YEESS! YES YES YES!!

Twin2: As you can probably tell, my twin is very pleased with this fact. It was on an old USB that was primarily a school source, and we hadn't thought to check there… seriously. We don't usually leave our story stuff on the school network – the thing contracts viruses at least twice a year that wipe everything cleaner than a window.

Twin1: YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSS!!!

Twin2: So get ready, people! Double Double Trouble is back!

Twin1: YAAAAAAY!!! *Smiles*

---

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Tria Knows**

Tria leaned back slightly and her dragon tucked in her wings a little, beginning a tight dive into the Varden's camp in Surda. Keira and Eragon were doing the exact thing beside her, creating a tandem effect as Eragon and his larger blue dragon were ahead of the twins' greens. Eragon gathered a short burst of magic, preparing to shield them from any panicky arrows, but the archers appeared to have learned from their mistake a few weeks ago and no arrows were fired, although over a hundred bows were aimed at the trio as they shot down from the sky.

Daine, Razi and Saphira landed easily, loping a few steps until they got their momentum under control, and stopped. Razi tucked his head against his chest a little to survey the area around him; Daine shook her head and let out a short bark of sound, tilting her head to look at the closest archers above her head height. Saphira merely threw her head back and let out a roar that made Eragon roll his eyes a little.

Nasuada came sprinting out from her tent the second she heard Saphira's triumphant bellow, although she slowed considerably when she saw the two unfamiliar dragons and their Riders.

"Eragon, may I ask where you picked these two up from?" she called, coming to a stop a respectful distance from the three dragons. In unison Tria and Keira swung their legs over their dragon's necks and dismounted, sliding to the ground with minimal stumbling.

They glanced at each other through Saphira's shoulder, and both gave the tiniest of nods before stepping forwards and either bowing or curtseying, depending on breeches or skirt. Tria's hair, just recently cropped short again, was dull and frayed in the early morning, while Keira's braid was scruffy from not being brushed in god-knew-when. Tria didn't care what her hair looked like: she'd cut it off for a reason; Keira seemed to be in her own little world again.

Eragon rolled his eyes again and jumped off Saphira. "Found them around Dras Leona," he explained gruffly. "Scouting for the rescue mission and sensed them moving around in the forests. Went to check up on it –"

"And nearly gave us bloody heart failure," Tria grumbled, head still bowed. "Have you got any idea how nerve-wracking it is to have a massive dragon suddenly descend on you from above? It's not good for –" Keira, noticing her twin was being tetchy, kicked her ankle lightly. "Your heart," Tria continued, unperturbed. "Considering we were hiding from the evil tyrant Alagaësia calls a king you couldn't blame us for –" Keira kicked her again, harder. "Being jumpy. And he just dives into our clearing and –" Keira turned slightly and put her whole body into a powerful swinging kick that made half of Tria's leg go numb. The Rider finally fell silent, in fact trying not to laugh.

Nasuada raised her eyebrows but otherwise ignored the exchange. "Very well. I suppose we'd better raise a few more tents."

-Eragon,- Tria asked in her mind, -you moron, ask about our horses and Roran and Katrina! If they're still out there we'll have to go fetch them! And I really don't want to do that, and if we do have to, I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible!-

Eragon shook his head slightly at the girl's impatience before asking, "Has my cousin Roran returned yet?"

"Ah," Nasuada's face lit up. "Yes, he returned with Katrina only yesterday. I've been meaning to speak to you about that as he has been with the healer looking after the woman. The two horses he brought back with him, they –"

Keira and Tria winced in unison. "Uh-oh," they both muttered.

"They've been destroying everything they could get their hooves and teeth on," Nasuada explained, looking distressed. "No one can control them, and they fight with any other horses. They've been tethered but the leads keep snapping! They're too wild! I don't know how Roran and Katrina managed to ride them here!"

Eragon kept a tight leash on his laughter. Tria was shaking with her own giggles, while Keira was looking at the floor, a wry grin on her face. "Ma'am, would you like us to calm the horses down?" Tria asked, biting her lip and trying to look innocent.

Nasuada looked surprised. "I appreciate the offer, but these horses are truly –"

There was the equivalent of a horse's shriek of rage and the distinct sound of leather snapping, before a chestnut horse came bolting towards them, a black following closely in its shadow, and Tria and Keira both sighed, before grinning at each other. "Ready?" Keira asked.

"I was born ready," said Tria confidently, and as the furious chestnut Tempest came bolting past, she grabbed a handful of mane and swung up. Keira did the same with Dreamrose, and neither horse slowed, ignoring the fresh weight of riders. Neither had saddle, nor bridle: just the way the twins liked it.

"Yee-HAAAA!" Tria yelled, squeezing her calves against her mare's sides. Tempest shot forwards and Dreamrose followed with a determined Keira on board. The two mares wove in and out of the tents, springing lithely over piles of tent poles or spears, both girls clinging on and whooping with delight.

Tempest snorted and kicked up her heels, finally slowing to a canter, and Dreamrose slowed only a little, pulling even with her friend. Tria grinned enthusiastically. "Bet I can jump that tent!" she called, pointing at a random tent and urging Tempest back to a gallop. Dreamrose followed eagerly, nose pulling forwards as she raced at the challenge, and the two leaped in perfect unison, the girls on board leaning forward and laughing with exhilaration.

They landed easily on a patch of dirt miraculously clear of obstacles and the horses pulled up at last, breathing lightly and prancing on the spot. "That was fun!" Tria declared, pumping one fist in the air. The other one rested easily on her knee, ready to grab for nonexistent reins the second they were needed.

Keira grinned back, before noticing Tempest's glimmering eyes and taut muscles and opened her mouth to say, "Tria…"

She was too late. Tempest bucked in a spasm of gaiety, and Tria, as she had so many times before, went flying, and hit the dirt heavily.

Keira couldn't help it. She might have been her sister, and it might have been mean, and Tria might have been hurt, but she burst out laughing. Tria sat up, not looking the slightest bit dazed, and beamed. A strange reaction, but for Tria, it was normal. And she'd made her moping twin laugh.

Every cloud had a silver lining.

The Rider swung back up onto her horse, grinning still, and said, "Better head back. Last those two saw of us, we were on a pair of crazed runaway horses. They're probably more than a bit nervous."

Keira snorted unwillingly. Oooh boy, was Eragon going to be mad…

As they trotted up to the more-than-a-bit-nervous pair, while the dragons looked on as if they couldn't care less, Tria beamed. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "The horses were bored, so we took them out for some fun." Daine snorted with amusement, exhaling a puff of smoke. Tempest eyed the green dragon off, as if to say, 'I don't remember you.' But she decided it was more fun to annoy her rider and launched into another buck.

Tria was ready this time, and barely even shifted on the chestnut's back. "You know I never fall for anything twice," she informed the somewhat miffed horse.

Keira rolled her eyes. "I don't know, there was that one thing in the hayloft…" she said innocently, and Tria narrowed her eyes.

"I was four!"

"And you fell for it four times," Keira said lightly, hiding a small smile.

Nasuada swallowed, surprisingly nervous over housing these two spitfires and their dragons. "Very well," she said firmly, careful not to let her voice quaver. "I'll see about the tents." Quickly she turned and strode away, hoping that she was not charged down by a crazed horse with a little-better adolescent on board.

Tria smiled again, completely content, and Tempest chose this moment to go into a bucking spree, leaping into the air and kicking up her heels before whipping in a circle and half-rearing. Tria yelled happily, clinging on and waving both hands in the air as her horse pigrooted and leaped sideways, spooking at gusts of wind. Eragon sprinted behind Saphira's leg and peered out, more than a little nervous.

Tria was having a ball, mind you, and Keira was laughing again, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Daine snorted again and closed her eyes, bored, while Razi merely watched curiously.

Tempest finally came to a stop. She turned her head to glare at her rider as if to say, 'You win for now,' and Tria smiled, patting her neck. "You've had your victory for the day, girl," she said fondly, leaning down to hug the horse.

And slipped off.

For several astonished seconds there was silence, during which everyone stared at Tria, now sitting on the ground, even her horse. Tria looked up at Tempest's back, so far away now, and said with surprise, "Ow."

Keira fell off Dreamrose laughing and lay on her back, holding her stomach and giggling hysterically. Daine and Razi looked at each other and sighed. -_Humans.-_

----

For the eighteenth time that night, Keira flinched and whimpered in her sleep. For the eighteenth time that night, Tria jerked awake to glare at the person she was sharing a tent with and only just restricted a violent hiss. She let herself fall backwards onto her pillow and glared at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring a fresh squeak.

"Dammit, Keira, shut up!" she hissed a few seconds later. "I'm trying to sleep!" Predictably, Keira slept on, sobbing a little and perfectly unaware of how she was disturbing her twin. Tria clamped her pillow over her ears to muffle the noises, trying to feel grateful Keira hadn't woken up, because the thought she'd been annoying her sister would make her even more upset.

A fresh whimper shattered that idea and Tria yanked the covers over her head, biting her tongue in annoyance. If this was how girls go when their sisters risk their lives to save them from evil tyrants, she was not sure it had been worth the effort. Tria instantly felt bad for the furious thought, but honestly, how could Keira be so miserable about leaving that accursed place? They'd probably only had a few hours before torture started – Tria herself was surprised they'd had any time left at all.

She remembered asking Keira that… the only answer she got was "Murtagh convinced him not to" and she hadn't pressed. Tria sighed faintly, remembering Keira's utter misery over the last month and how she'd refused to change out of that blood-spattered dress for weeks until Tria made her take a bath, insisting she stank.

Spattered with… Murtagh's blood…

The penny dropped. Tria's jaw fell open as she stared at her semi-comatose sister. _How did I not see that before? _she wondered weakly, feeling as if all the energy was drained out of her.

The faraway look, the half-smiles, the pain in her eyes, the guilt, the misery… _Dammit, how could I miss it? _Tria thought furiously, very cross with herself. _I'm the girl's twin, for goodness' sake! How could I not notice my twin had…_

She swallowed_. Fallen in love with her enemy Rider?_

A particularly miserable cross between a moan and a wail finally made Tria sit up and fling her pillow across the tent at her sister. Pining for love or no, she needed some damn sleep! "Keira, wake up!" she hissed. "You're having a nightmare!"

Keira twitched and her eyes flickered open. "Murtagh," she whispered, her voice so low Tria wouldn't have known what she was saying if she hadn't already guessed it.

"Nightmare," Tria grunted, hiding her combined dismay and glee at being proven right.

"Oh no, did I wake you up?" Keira asked, sounding distressed, and Tria rolled her eyes, glad the darkness of the tent hid her movement. She didn't want a furious Keira on her case for being sarcastic at two in the morning.

"No, I couldn't sleep," the other Rider said instead, knowing full well it not to be a lie, although that was also Keira's fault. Not that she would say as much to her sister. "Just go back to sleep, and no more dreaming. It's scary listening to you whimpering."

Keira lay back, muttering, "G'night, Tri," and was asleep in seconds. Tria rolled her eyes and lay back as well, now staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head and a faint frown on her face.

So… she knew. But did Keira? Did Eragon? _No,_ Tria thought with a repressed shudder, Eragon did _not _know and it was probably a good thing he didn't. If he did know, she'd know about it pretty fast afterwards.

The dragons? Maybe. They were more perceptive than humans, and Saphira, at least, had had an all-too knowing gleam in her eye when Tria last saw her. Of course, that might have been over the horses' freak-out, but…

Tria's frown deepened. This was going to get messy…

----

Eragon was sitting in his tent, which was raised near the twins' one. Saphira was curled outside with Daine and Razi as she couldn't fit inside. As it was, Eragon was glad for a bit of time alone to figure things out. He stared at nothing, eyes unseeing, and mentally went over Keira's odd behaviour during the last month. She seemed genuinely unhappy, but Eragon was unsure as to why. Surely she had wanted to be rescued? Eragon's stomach clenched as he remembered how Keira had looked those few times he had scryed her during her imprisonment. She had seemed almost too happy there. Too comfortable. Eragon anxiously called up the memories, examining them carefully. Could Keira have swapped sides? Did she now serve Galbatorix, or was she still loyal to her sister, to him? He couldn't tell. She was certainly different now than she was before her abduction, and seemed to be pining for the enemy. Eragon shook his head and closed his eyes, resolving to keep a close eye on Keira until she proved her allegiance – one way or the other.

----

The dawn rose red, and Tria jerked awake to find herself alone in the tent. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, she sat up and looked around for her sister. The realisation that Keira was not in the tent made Tria jump out of bed, frantically searching for her sister's mind. She located it, about halfway across the camp, and hurried to dress before rushing out of the tent and towards Keira. After her revelation the night before, she couldn't help but feel worried about her twin. Finally, her sister's form came into view. She was standing on a hilltop, watching the dawn, tents all around her. Tria approached cautiously, rolling her eyes as she saw her sister once again wearing the blood-smeared and by now slightly grey dress.

"Hey," she murmured, coming up beside the Rider.

"Hey," Keira returned, not looking around.

"Are you okay?" Tria asked, concerned. Keira nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" said Keira, tears filling her eyes, "I had a dream last night. I saw Murtagh the… the way he was after… after the king tortured him and…" she trailed off and tears splashed down her front.

Tria put an arm around her shoulders, debating what to say. Had Keira figured out her feelings yet? If so, would she be mad at Tria for guessing her secret?

"Why do I care so much?" demanded Keira, unconsciously answering Tria's question. "He's an enemy Rider, so why is this tormenting me so?"

Tria toyed with the idea of saying 'Because you love him', if only for the shock value, but her instincts told her Keira had to figure that out on her own.

"Your problem, Keira, is that you care too much," she said instead, and succeeded in coaxing a small, watery smile from her sister. They were saved further conversation by Eragon, who appeared at that moment, eyes narrowed as he took in Keira's tear-streaked face and the protective arm Tria had draped around her.

"What are you up to?" he asked, a distinct suspicion present in his voice.

"Oh, just girl talk," said Tria airily.

"Watching a sunrise," added Keira, searching for a handkerchief. Upon failing to find one she shrugged and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Why, did you want something?" asked Tria before Eragon could press.

"No, just…" he hesitated, then said, "Just don't wander off. It's easy to get lost in a camp this size."

"We can look after ourselves," Tria said defiantly while Keira stared blankly at him.

"Oh? So, which way is back to your tent?"

"Well, that's…" Tria looked around and swore when she realised she had no idea. "Shade's blood, I hate it when Eragon is right."

---

Murtagh lay on his bed, watching the light increase and considering his options. He was still bound by his promises to the king, and so had to try to locate his brother and bring him back to Galbatorix. This was quite difficult to do, as not only had Eragon gone to ground, leaving no trace behind him, but Keira had joined him, and he was strangely reluctant to hurt her. He sighed, shoving the girl Rider from his mind for the fourth time that day.

In fact, he had been dwelling on her a great deal, now he thought about it. Wondering where she was, if she was alright, hoping she was warm and dry when he got caught in the rain, hoping she had enough to eat, that she was being taken care of, that she was happy…

He swung his legs around and stood up, moving over to the desk and lighting a lamp as the morning light was too dim to allow him to read, especially as he had no window. He shifted the papers on his desk until he found the sketch of two dragons and two girls he had taken from her room. Sitting on the chair, he quickly located the piece of embroidery she had done and leaned back, gazing up at the painting she had given him, her other works grasped in his hand.

Much as he hated to admit it, he missed the bright young girl that had so recently haunted the castle. He sighed, forcing himself to remember that she probably was rejoicing to be free of him, her jailer.

_She probably doesn't even remember my name_, he thought bitterly. Suddenly, he felt a mind touch his and instinctively slammed up his barriers. The foreign mind shoved against his, shattering his defences, and with a sinking feeling Murtagh recognized King Galbatorix.

-Come to the throne room at once,- the king growled, then retreated from his forced servant's mind.

Murtagh hurriedly stuffed the embroidery into his pocket and dropped the picture onto his desk.

-Be careful, Murtagh,- Thorn called.

-Don't worry, my friend,- he replied, -I will.-

Murtagh plodded through the hallways until he reached the throne room. The king sat opposite the door in the majestic chair that symbolised his authority. Murtagh approached and dropped to his knees in front of the king, head bowed, murmuring a greeting and waiting to find out what the king wanted.

"Murtagh, do you happen to remember the girl we had as a prisoner a month ago?" The king's voice was taunting. He knew that Murtagh remembered very well; he had made sure of it by constant jibes and light torture for letting her escape.

"Keira," he murmured, "Her name was Keira."

"Have you been missing her?" asked Galbatorix, false, sarcastic, taunting concern in his voice. He continued without waiting for an answer. "Well, the time will soon come when you will be reunited," he said, and switched to the ancient language. "I have decided to add to your list of tasks. Your new task, Murtagh, is to bring me back the girl and her dragon. Do you understand your king?"

Murtagh hesitated, then replied in the ancient language also, "I do."

"When the girl was here, the other Rider came to save her," Galbatorix continued, "So when we have her in our grasp, there will be no need to hunt down the sapphire dragon. The sapphire dragon will come to us. That is, if they are not already together. You will probably find them in the same spot, so when you find the girl, you will find the sapphire dragon, and vice-versa. You will now bring both riders to me. Do you swear to complete this task, Murtagh?"

Murtagh's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't hurt her! He couldn't! But there was no way out, no way to avoid swearing in the ancient language that he would abduct Keira and hold her prisoner… again.

_No_! he screamed inside, _no_!

The king had gone very still. Murtagh risked a glance up and saw his face darkening with anger. Then he glanced out the window to the left. Murtagh followed his gaze, and his eyes found Thorn, curled in the scant sunlight. He had no choice! No choice. The words formed in his throat, and he gasped, "I swear it."

Galbatorix leaned back in his chair, satisfied. Murtagh, meanwhile, felt sick to his stomach. He had betrayed her, indisputably, unforgivably. Somehow, he felt even worse than he had when he had been forced to betray his brother. But the king was speaking again. Murtagh forced himself to listen.

"Don't worry, Murtagh," he murmured, "You may have the girl. All I care about is her dragon. When you bring them back, I will torture the others, but she will be yours."

These words were no doubt meant to calm Murtagh and make him happier about completing his task, but it just made him feel worse. Now Keira was not only a condemned prisoner, but a slave as well? How would she ever forgive him? He waited until the king dismissed him, then headed for the kitchens.

A drink sounded a good idea at this particular moment…


	31. Family Traits

Twin1: To make up for our appalling lack of updates while the missing parts were MIA, here's another chapter, early.

Twin2: Be thankful. That means twice as much editing for me.

Twin1: We all know you'd go insane if I didn't let you edit it first.

---

**Chapter Thirty-One: Family Traits**

Tria focused carefully, eyes narrowing as she watched as the rock she was supposed to be lifting slowly and waveringly rising in the air. Maybe seeing-magic didn't take anything out of her, but this sort of stuff was a lot more difficult.

Suddenly, and for no real reason, the rock stopped in midair. She glared at it. Unsurprisingly, it didn't budge. She glared at it _and _focused at the same time, and the rock started going up again until it reached eye height, when she stopped it on her own. Panting a little from the exercise, Tria let the rock fall again, and it clattered to the floor while she sat down quickly.

The world flickered in and out of focus for a few agonising seconds, but Tria gritted her teeth, refusing to let herself black out. There was a thump from nearby as Keira, completing the same exercise, parked herself on the floor. The twins might specialise in seeing and healing, but these other spells were much, much harder.

Tria forced herself to focus on the rocky dirt under her hands, and when that steadied, made herself stand up, glaring at the pebble that was causing so much stress.

"Man, I hate Eragon's stupid magic lessons!" Keira grumbled, "Why can't we be doing something that's not mindlessly repetitive and seemingly useless?" Tria grunted her assent, sensing Eragon watching from atop a boulder, but he made no move toward her as she growled, "Stenr reisa!"

The rock began to float again, and Tria felt the drain of energy as it slowly wobbled into the air. She couldn't hold it as long as before – the strain was too much – and let it fall before collapsing to her knees, gasping.

Eragon's mind brushed gently against hers, saying, -Perhaps it is time to stop for the day.-

"No!" Tria snapped, tightening her muscles and getting to her feet once more. "This rock is going to float! Stenr reisa!"

"She's going to kill herself," said Keira, who was sprawled flat on the ground. "You really need to stop her."

Eragon, who could see perfectly that Tria's hand was resting on her dagger, felt no inclination to try anything of the sort. "With luck she'll tire herself out. She can't kill herself with this spell. Not enough power – she'll only knock herself out."

"Is that a challenge?" Tria panted, eyes still on her stone.

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Please don't kill yourself. We need all the Riders we can get if we're to overthrow Galbatorix."

"Yeah, Riders who can use magic!" Tria gasped weakly. "_Stenr reisa!_"

The rock shuddered a few feet higher and Tria held it there for at least thirty seconds before the green power that was her magic deserted her and it fell. The girl sagged against a tree, struggling for breath, eyes unfocused. "That's enough," said Eragon calmly, seeing she was not in any state to be flinging daggers. "You're going to strain yourself badly, and then you won't even be able to practice. You seem to _want _to be unconscious."

Keira giggled and Tria glared at her weakly, hazel eyes glittering fiercely, as though she'd been betrayed. Keira shrugged. "Sorry, but this round goes to Eragon. Now come on, let's go for a fly and forget this stupid pebble before you _do _black out. Until next time, when you can kick its butt."

Tria opened her mouth to argue, but let out a gust of gasping air instead, apparently not having enough strength – or breath – for a good argument. "F-fine," she panted, letting her head droop in defeat. "Let's… fly."

----

The floating-rock-lesson was not the only thing Eragon put them through. He also spent long, long, _long _hours drilling the rules of magic into their heads and yelling at Keira whenever she spaced out and shouting himself hoarse at Tria when she pegged things at him out of boredom. The latter behaviour was not restricted to lesson time, and Eragon found himself constantly on the lookout for flying rocks, misshapen lumps of wood, and on one occasion, a rusted horseshoe.

Tria explained to Keira, after chasing Eragon around the camp, that she was keeping him on his toes. And yes, she was bored, and scaring Eragon was a good outlet. Keira just watched and sometimes laughed sadly, refusing to help either of them.

Actually, Keira admitted, that might be why Eragon let Tria work herself to exhaustion with her spells: it meant that he (and anyone who chanced to get close enough to annoy her) were safe temporarily.

A paper fluttered past the boulder she had chosen to sit on and stare at the sky and Keira leaned down to grab it. Reading the contents, she raised one eyebrow and muttered, "Well, at least Tria won't be bored anymore."

She stood up and moved towards the tents, only having to stop twice to get her bearings before she found Eragon's. He wasn't in there, she realised as he went sprinting past. Tria followed at an easy canter on board Tempest, happily bunging pebbles from a pocketful of rocks after him. Keira couldn't contain a snort as Eragon darted around a tent, trying to lose her, and Tempest jumped it calmly.

As they passed a second time, Keira waved the paper in the air, making the parchment crackle. Tempest sprang away from the white flag, whinnying and spooking with fear and almost unseating her rider as she danced on her hooves. Tria looked at Keira, not glaring, merely interested. "What's the problem?"

"I have something more interesting for you to do than torture your mentor," Keira explained, holding up the sheet of parchment so Tria could read the words bannered across the top: ARCHERY COMPETITION.

----

"Aw, come on, Keira, it'll be fun," Tria coaxed, testing the wood of her bow carefully as she oiled it. Unstrung, it was taller than she was.

Keira shook her head sadly, saying, "Nah, I'll just watch from the sidelines. I'll leave it to you to prove to these guys that girls can shoot."

"I only wish Eragon would have entered," said Tria petulantly. Their mentor had refused to enter, saying it was unfair to other competitors, and he was probably right. But Tria had wanted to try and outshoot him, in spite of his elven strength, and was more than a little put out by the loss of the opportunity.

Tria strung her bow carefully, listening for creaks or cracks and straining to get the string into the nock. It was a powerful longbow, stronger than any girl could pull or string, and Tria was proud of it: the few bows women had used, occasionally, in emergencies in Carvahall, were all short bows, nothing compared to the range and power of her prized longbow.

The wood finally bent to the string and Tria twanged it gently with two fingers, testing the spring. She pulled back to half-draw, then let it down again slowly, careful not to fire the bow dry. "This'll be fun!" she declared.

----

Tria took a deep breath and stepped into line alongside the soldiers and occasional commoner out to show what they could do. She was partially amused to see that her bow was larger than at least half the ones here, although the amusement ceased when a soldier beside her glanced at her and remarked, "No girl can pull a bow that size. I'd suggest you forfeit before you embarrass yourself."

She glared at him fiercely. "Wrong thing to say, pal," she growled defiantly. "And if I was pulling a stick like the one you're holding I'd snap it in two, first draw."

"Archers, ready!" someone bellowed, and Tria automatically pulled an arrow out of her quiver and nocked it. She didn't draw yet, but focused on her target: a wooden circle about twenty metres away.

_No sweat,_ she thought calmly. _This round's just to knock off the fakers. I was shooting twenty metres when I was six._

"Aim!"

Now Tria pulled the string back to half-draw, pulling the string and arrow less than half her bow's capacity and aiming down the arrow shaft, reminding herself not to aim with her left eye. She tilted her bow down just a fraction, waiting for the next order –

"Fire!"

Instantly she loosed the arrow. The bowstring twanged, missing her armguard easily – she'd learned early _not_ to stick your forearm under the bowstring – and the shaft flew. There were a few shrieks of pain from people who didn't know to angle their arms away, but Tria ignored them in favour of looking at her target. Her shaft, painted with a blue and green pattern, was dead centre.

She grinned.

A herald was walking down the row, disqualifying anyone who hadn't hit the target or whose arrow had bounced off, and collecting the arrows. When he came to her target and had to yank the shaft out of the wood the man glanced down the field, obviously expecting to see a tall, broad-shouldered man. The shock was obvious on his face as he stared at a fifteen-year-old girl pulling a bow as tall as she was.

_Well, maybe a little less when it was strung,_ Tria admitted, eyeing her bow.

About a quarter of the field had left, disqualified in the first round. The targets were removed and replaced by ones thirty metres away.

Tria rolled her eyes and drew another arrow.

Four shots later on the thirty-metre targets and they were down to fifteen archers, less than a quarter of the original seventy-eight. Tria could see, out of the corner of her eye, the soldier who'd thought to mock her beforehand eyeing her warily. She resisted a smirk and nocked a new arrow.

They were up to fifty metres, now. More of a real playing field, in her thoughts.

Tria pulled three-quarters of her strength this time, drawing back to her chin, releasing and nocking another arrow in the space of a few seconds. This was the second round: three arrows in one target, fifty metres away. Hers hit the target in a cluster, although she was annoyed to see one had gone a fraction wide. Not enough to get her disqualified, but enough to annoy the Rider.

Three more people left. Tria noticed this only faintly: she was getting into a rhythm now, firing swiftly, then taking a breather while the heralds collected the arrows or changed targets, then firing again.

Ah, archery. There was fun in the magic, fun in exhausting herself and learning something new, fun in flying with her dragon, not so much fun in trying to drag her twin out of depression, but archery was something she had practised for years. One couldn't say she had mastered it, but she knew a few more tricks than your average archer. And she loved to work on perfecting her shots.

She blinked. Somehow, it was now late afternoon, and the targets were a hundred metres away. There were four people left on the field, and she was one of them. Two of the others were soldiers who looked rather surprised a girl had kept up so well, and the last was a peasant man well over six feet tall and carrying a bow bigger than Tria's.

"Archers, ready!" the man yelled, his voice definitely hoarse now, and Tria turned her attention back to her target, selecting an arrow and putting it to the string.

"Aim!"

She drew back strongly, the first full draw of the day, the first time she'd needed to pull this far. Her muscles pulled and held the arrow alongside her cheek, carefully aiming a little higher than usual and waiting for the signal. She pulled back just a little bit harder.

"Fire!"

And she let go, the arrow flying away from her down the field, but as she released, she felt the power in the bowstring and winced, watching the arrow arcing towards the target and hitting dead centre, again, and going halfway through, only stopping when the fletching prevented it. _Oops. Didn't need to pull so hard, _she thought guiltily, now watching the herald fighting to drag her shaft out of the wood. _Oops._

_Sorry,_ she mouthed at him, and the herald shook his head, hurrying to the next target.

-Oops,- she commented to Daine, who had been making snide remarks for the last half-hour.

-Your stick-thrower wants to kill the sticks,- Daine said solemnly, and Tria pursed her lips to keep from bursting out laughing. She had been serious all day, and now she was probably going to have a laughing fit right before she went to sleep.

_Keira will love that,_ she thought tiredly, putting another arrow to the string as one soldier walked away.

Just three people left on the field. Shot after shot and no one missed, not even slipping a millimetre to the left. There was a short break and Tria realised her muscles ached from the continuous pull-release-pull-release in her bowstring. She would have run out of arrows hours earlier if a runner hadn't been collecting the arrows from the heralds and returning them; there were only so many arrows one quiver could hold.

Once more she pulled back on the string, not quite at full draw, and the arrow flew, hitting the target dead centre. The six-foot-tall peasant on her left hit the bullseye as well, but the soldier, the one stupid enough to insult her at the start, didn't have any more strength left to draw on, and his arrow flew off down the field to the side of the target, knocked offcourse by his muscles giving in.

Tria smirked as he limped off the field. Evidently he'd been letting himself stiffen up these last few hours; not smart. But in the meantime, while the heralds set up a single target, she glanced at the other competitor. Tall, yes, over six feet, and obviously a good archer to come this far. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Why did he look familiar?

"Ready! Aim!"

Automatically she drew an arrow and pulled back, seeing the man doing the same beside her, both aiming for the same target. This was a speed round: whoever hit the centre of the target won. Here, the trouble was that if you weren't fast enough, your arrow would hit the target second and be knocked off course. This style of competition was a tiebreaker method; apparently she and the dark-haired man on her left had been even in score.

"Fire!"

And her arrow was shooting off, a faint crease in her vision, but the man's was a hair's breadth ahead, just enough to knock hers slightly to the side. Tria winced as it hit the target wood and stuck there, just a little off-centre. -I'm just not that fast,- she admitted to Daine, already knowing the outcome as the heralds raced over to check the arrows. She smirked wryly. -Coram was always that much quicker than me back home, you know. Accuracy I could match him, but speed, he took the prize every time.-

-It was still a good shot, though,- Daine said calmly. -You may not be as fast as your opponent, but you are just as keen of eye, and I can guarantee you have twice as much spirit.-

That startled a laugh out of Tria. Her opponent glanced over and grinned, suntanned features stretching in his smile. "You put up a nice fight, squirt. Hope to face you again someday."

Tria stiffened. Everything about this man rang with familiarity, and she wasn't sure she liked it. "Who are you?" she asked sharply. "You look familiar, you sound familiar, you _act _familiar! Who _are _you?!"

He shrugged lightly, unstringing his bow: it was obvious the competition was over. "I could ask the same of you, kid," he answered. "You're familiar, too, but the person you remind me of is dead. So that's no help."

"Just tell me who you are!" Tria snapped.

He raised one eyebrow at her boldness, before answering, "Coram Deriva. What about you?"

Tria's eyes widened, and if she hadn't been trained from infancy to respect her weapons she would have dropped her bow. "_Coram?_"

"That _my_ name. What's yours?"

She swallowed once, then twice, before shrieking to Keira, -Keira! _Keira! _Coram's here! Coram's here, over here!-

Razi blinked, picking up on the telepathic message, and looked at his Rider to see her response. There was none. She was staring at her hands as if they held they answer to every problem in the world. He sighed and nudged her gently, saying, -Keira, I believe your sister is trying to contact you.-

She blinked and shook her head slightly, looking around. -Sorry, Tria, come again?

-CORAM DERIVA JUST BEAT ME IN THE ARCHERY COMPTITION AND IS STANDING NEXT TO ME, YOU MORON!- Tria roared at the top of her… mind.

Keira shrieked. -Why didn't you tell me?!- She scrambled down from the pile of logs she and Razi had been sitting on (so as not to scare the archery people) and bolted over to the field as fast as she could.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Coram asked, waving a hand in front of Tria's wide-eyed blank face.

"CORAM!" Keira yelled at the top of her lungs, taking a flying leap at her older brother.

He half-turned away from the still unresponsive Tria and immediately found himself close to being knocked over by a small, dark-haired girl who was shrieking ecstatically. "Keira!" he cried out, shock evident in his tone. "Keira, where on earth have you been?!"

"Oh, sure, you recognise her right away," Tria grouched. "A haircut does not change my appearance that Shade-blasted much!"

"Tria! Oh, Tria, I should have recognised you straight away, you stubborn little thing!" Quickly and before she could protest he yanked her into a hug as well, without letting go of Keira. Even smothered in the front of her brother's shirt Tria could hear him muttering, "Oh, I was so _worried! _What on earth have you two been doing? How did you escape? Why'd you go?"

Tria suddenly realised the top of her head was wet. Her stoic brother was _crying? _What was the world coming to? She wriggled out of his embrace and let him hug the less resistant Keira for a while before giving them both a reality check. "No wonder I couldn't beat you. You were always faster than me."

Coram looked down at her, eyes bright. "No wonder you held your own for so long. No sister of mine would ever give up."

Tria bit her lip, then set her bow down and threw her arms around Coram, too, hugging him tightly. "I missed you," she admitted into his tunic. "I wished we could have told you more, but it was… it was an emergency."

"What sort of emergency?" he asked curiously, voice thick with tears. "It would have to have been something big to make you two leave so fast."

Keira shook her head blindly. -We'll go back to the tent,- Tria said to her. -More private, although we'll have to keep an eye out for Eragon. Come on, Kei, we can do this.-

Keira swallowed, then nodded. "We'll go back to our tent, Coram; this isn't something to be blurted in public," she heard her sister explaining, and Coram's arms tightened around the girls for a second before he let them go and picked up his bow and quiver.

"Lead on, squirts," he said, using the teasing name affectionately. Tria sent him a withering look, saying, "I have said this so many times before, Coram, and now I find myself saying it again: There are two of us, and one of you, and two of us outweighs one of you, so is it really smart to make us mad?"

He shrugged lightly, grinning at her. "It don't matter what's smart and what's not. What matters is how much I can annoy you before you crack!"

The banter continued as they went to the twins' tent. Tria sat down immediately and unstrung her bow, checking it over for damage, while Keira sat down on her bed after a few seconds and smiled wearily at her older brother.

He sat on the floor, completely content with a patch of ground for a seat. "So… how did this all start?"

Tria licked her lips nervously, her movements over the bow suddenly erratic. She put it down carefully and said, "Well… you remember…" Hmm, where _did _this story start? "I guess the breaking point was the barons, but it started before then, right, Keira?"

"Mm-hmm," her twin answered absently, chewing on a lock of hair and staring at the tent wall, attention scattered again.

Tria sighed. Keira was obviously not going to be much help this time. "Well, it all started with one of my infamous detours…"


	32. Lost And Found

Twin2: Editing is a PAIN.

Twin1: Yeah, yeah, yeah, have you finished with that bit you were doing for me earlier?

Twin2: Yes, now shoo, and take the damn cat with you. It's hard to type with an animal sprawled on your keyboard… (grumbles incoherently)

----

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lost and Found**

Murtagh sighed and shifted in the saddle, gazing at the land far below him.

-This is useless,- he said, -They're not here.-

-It would seem so,- agreed Thorn, wheeling over the Spine for one last look anyway.

-Well, that means we're right back where we started. The king will be thrilled.-

-Was that sarcasm, human?- teased Thorn, turning his head to look at his rider. Murtagh smiled but otherwise didn't reply.

-Why would they come back here, anyway?- Thorn asked, turning his head back around and swooping over the ruins of Carvahall. -I thought the girl and her twin ran from this place in fear and desperation?-

-That's what makes it a great place to hide. The last place anybody would look for them.- Murtagh sighed, eyes misting over as he wondered, yet again, if she was safe, wherever she was. Then he shook his head and patted Thorn's neck. -Come on,- he said briskly. -Let's get out of here.-

----

Tria cleared her throat: it was a little dry. She had been reciting their story for a good while now, and Keira had become completely engrossed in the tent wall. "Well, after one or two… complications in Helgrind," that was putting it mildly, "we… um…" Hmm. How to tell this bit to an elder sibling? Brush over it was probably easiest. "We managed to get ourselves into several spots of trouble and get out of them again, then we bolted here with –"

Speak of the devil, Eragon came sprinting into the tent, calling, "Keira! Tria! Why won't you answer me?!"

Tria rolled her eyes. "I'm busy, and Keira is vacant."

Eragon glanced at her sister, concern in his eyes, but Keira's expression didn't change. The blank look in her eyes just screamed 'absent', and he didn't try to snap her out of it. Instead he glanced down at the twins' older brother and said, "Hello, Coram. How's Sisarra?"

"You knew they were here?!" Tria snapped, the conclusion obvious to her.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" he said, glancing at her quizzically. The death glare she sent him was enough of an answer. "Oh. Oops, sorry."

Coram cleared his throat, catching their attention before Tria could get dangerous. "Actually, about Sisarra…"

"What, did the old hag die?" Tria asked hopefully.

"Tria!" Keira barked, not looking away from her wall. "That's not nice!"

"Dear sister, that was the _point. _So? Did she wander off and die or what?"

Coram rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, Tria, but Sisarra is still very much alive –"

"Darn," Tria muttered, in perfect time with Keira, and they shared a wry smile.

"– and she ain't happy," Coram continued, ignoring the twins. He was used to them, although Eragon still looked at them a little funny when they spoke in unison.

"She's always furious about something or other," Tria replied dismissively. "What did it this time?"

"I suppose it was a combination of many things, the foremost being the disappearance of her only daughters, although if I'm remembering her ranting correctly it was mostly directed at you, Tria. You really have a talent for making Mother mad."

"It's not _my _fault she has no sense of humour."

"Tria, that really doesn't help your case, you know."

"You stay out of this, Eragon…"

----

He found her in a field. She was standing alone, the only soul in a hundred leagues. Not even her dragon was near her as he and Thorn dropped towards her. She smiled at him as they landed, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest for reasons beyond him. He leapt off his dragon and ran to her, drawing her close in a hug before he even thought about it. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. He almost drew away, afraid that he had offended or frightened her, but she was hugging him back. How long he stood like that he couldn't say, but eventually he stirred himself and took a step back, still holding her hands and gazing into her eyes.

"I've missed you," he admitted quietly, "but I've hoped you were safe. Happy."

"I have my dragon and my sister back," she replied simply, "I am home."

"The king made me promise," Murtagh blurted out, "He made me swear I'd find you."

"Well, you've found me," Keira laughed, shrugging her shoulders in a 'here I am' gesture.

"I found you," repeated Murtagh wonderingly. "I've looked so hard… for so long…" he trailed off lamely. Then he shook his head. "Come on," he said, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Keira asked, confused.

"I've been ordered to take you back to the castle." Murtagh began to lead her back to Thorn.

"You're taking me back?" asked Keira, going sheet white and trying to tug her hand out of his.

"The king made me swear I would, Keira! But don't worry; you'll be okay. I'll take care of you."

"No!" she yelled, fighting him properly now, "No, you can't take me back! I'm not going back! Let go of me!"

Murtagh was forced to grab her around the waist to stop her from escaping and hoisted her onto his dragon.

"I have no choice!" he yelled in her ear, "No choice! The king made me swear!"

Keira turned her huge eyes on him, tears streaming down her face as he carried her away from her family, knowing she was going back to the darkest time of her life, yet helpless to do anything about it.

He looked into those huge hazel eyes and pleaded, "You understand. I have no choice."

Murtagh jerked awake, drenched in sweat. It took a moment to realise that it had been a dream. He sighed with relief at the knowledge, but couldn't help feel a chill that one day his dream might become a reality. "No choice," he echoed the words he had spoken in his dream, and moved to dress, but her hazel eyes still haunted him.

----

-How did we get stuck in this mess?- Tria asked her sister mentally.

-I think it was Eragon's fault.-

-Ah. Let's kill him later.-

-Yes. Let's.-

Both twins stood side-by-side, dressed in new, clean tunics, with faces scrubbed clean. Coram stood off to one side, looking as nervous as the twins felt.

Striding towards them like a lion towards a crippled gazelle, her bright red dress and cloak billowing out behind her in the wind, was Sisarra. Their mother.

-Why did you rescue me again?- asked Keira.

-It seemed like the thing to do.-

-Couldn't you have done _after _this sticky 'well, Mother…' meeting?-

-No.-

Both girls giggled nervously. They knew that they would be lucky to escape this meeting with their hearing intact.

Sisarra wasn't a tall woman. In fact, both twins were nearly her height, it being Tria's secret wish to someday be taller. But now, as she swelled with anger, her face turning the same shade as her dress, even tall Coram seemed dwarfed.

"Mother," said Coram tentatively, "I found the twins."

Tria let her hand, crossed over her flat chest, bite into her arm.

"How DARE you defy me?!" exploded Sisarra. Keira winced. "You two never listen, to me, to your brother, to anyone! You are out of control, stupidly rebellious! You'd be better off slopping pigs, wasting the education I gave you! Have you no thought for everything I went through to give you food and safety?!" She raised her hand to strike Keira – who was unlucky enough to be closer – and Tria stepped in front of her, taking the blow to the side of her head without flinching.

Because it had been aimed at Keira, not her, the smack wasn't as strong as it could have been, but Sisarra followed it up, backhanding Tria across the face. Keira yowled at the pain was briefly transferred to her, before Tria cut the connection.

"Leave her alone," Tria hissed, her voice dark and dangerous, slowly turning her head back to face her mother from where it had been thrown with the force of the blow.

"You two have no gratitude and no respect!" Sisarra yelled, right into Tria's face. Keira tugged her sister back a little, to stand next to her instead of shielding her, forming a unifid front against the onslaught of 'maternal' rage, in the loosest sense of the word. Their mother didn't even notice and kept ranting. "You never consider, even for a second, that perhaps your elders know more about what's best for you than you brats do! You never stop to think about what you do! You don't care about responsibility, the responsibility you have to me or anyone else! You are selfish, spoilt brats!

"I gave you everything! I gave you clothes, food, education! I gave you life! And ALL YOU EVER GAVE ME IN RETURN WAS ATTITUDE, DEFIANCE AND TROUBLE!" the woman bellowed. This time her strike was enough to knock even stubborn, sturdy Tria off her feet.

Coram put on arm around Sisarra quickly. "Mother, calm down, before you do something you regret."

Tria stood up, not in the least daunted – in fact, the anger in her face could rival her mother's. "And of course, you don't care what happened!" the girl bellowed, for the first time, actively yelling back at her mother. Keira's eyes widened. She might have argued, and rebelled, but Tria never fought back like this. Not like this. "You don't care how often we came close to death, were nearly maimed, got knocked out or were attacked!" she yelled.

"Don't backtalk me!"

"You never care about our side of the story, just your own stupid, selfish agenda!" Tria shouted.

"How dare you!?" Sisarra shrieked, slapping Tria with enough strength to knock her over again.

Suddenly Daine was there, snarling, smoke roiling from her nostrils, head bent over her Rider. Sisarra went pale, but continued to yell, "You have no respect for your elders! And you, you never care, never raise a finger!" She turned on Keira suddenly, smacking her while Tria was still on the floor.

Razi roared, directly over Keira's ringing head, one paw in front of her. Tria was dragging herself to her feet, clinging to Daine's head and shaking her own, looking dizzy – she had hit her head as she fell for the second time. Keira was blearily dismayed to see a smear of blood.

"Mother!" cried Coram, sounding shocked and dismayed. "Mother, control yourself!"

Sisarra wasn't listening. She advanced on the more docile Keira, appearing not to notice or care about the large green dragon protecting her. What she didn't bank on was Keira's head snapping towards her, eyes blazing with anger.

Keira _hated_ her mother at the moment. Anger bubbled up inside, causing her to strike out with words herself, for the first time ever.

She looked up from where she had been staring at the ground, and was surprised to hear herself talking, her voice dark and angry. "You never cared about us. You only ever cared how much we were worth and how much you could get out of us," she hissed. "We were only things to sell to you. We were never even _people, _let alone your _children._"

"You little brat!" Sisarra snarled again, making to slap her. Her hand was checked by Razi's hot snout. He shoved it away, then rammed her chest, forcing her backwards.

-You are not welcome here,- he growled, -leave now. Leave, and we will not harm you.-

Sisarra hesitated. "They're _my_ daughters-" she began heatedly.

-As of today, they are not,- Razi said, shoving her back another step. -You will leave now. Go, or you may feel a dragon's teeth. I can assure you, it will be the last thing you ever do.-

Sisarra glared at him for a moment, then realised defeat. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned and walked away. She had gone about ten paces before she turned and delivered her parting shot.

"By all the spite you have given me over the years, I hope you die alone."

-Be gone!- roared Daine, leaping clear over Tria's head and launching herself at her Rider's mother. Sisarra took one look at the roaring mouth and cruel claws, and took the only sensible course of action. She ran for her life.

Tria crossed her arms, watching Daine chasing her mother down the hill on foot.

"Well, that went well."

Coram gave a strained smile. He had not enjoyed watching his mother attack his beloved sisters. Keira sank onto the ground, heedless of those around her, her face clouded with fear and grief. With a jolt, Tria remembered her attachment to and separation from Murtagh.

_I hope you die alone_.

Closing her eyes in an effort to control her anger at the effect that sentence would have on her sister, she clenched her fist, nails digging into her palms. Suddenly, she found herself hoping Daine would catch Sisarra after all.

----

-Perhaps they went to Surda?- suggested Thorn, looking over his rider's head to view the map Murtagh was holding. They had just finished a meal, and were now debating where to look next.

-No,- replied Murtagh, - They wouldn't go there. That is the first place anyone would look for them.-

-Perhaps because it is the first place they'd go?- retorted Thorn, licking the last trace of veal pie from his snout.

-I hope not. Anyway, we can't risk going to look for them there. We fly in and we'll be carried out.-

-Perhaps. But is there another reason you do not wish to go?- Thorn asked gently, with the air of one who has a very sensitive subject to discuss.

-Yeah, I don't want to betray her! I don't want to abduct Keira and her dragon. And it is cruel to force me to.- Murtagh crumpled the map and threw it across the courtyard. -I don't know why I care about her so much, but I do! I don't want to hurt her.- Murtagh's eyes darkened as he remembered the dream he had had a few weeks ago.

Thorn paused for a moment, then said, -You love her, little one.-

-"What?"- said Murtagh, both aloud and with his mind, turning to look up at his dragon.

-You love her,- repeated Thorn calmly.

-I think that pie has clouded your brain, dragon,- said Murtagh, retrieving the map and opening it again, stubbornly glaring at it and refusing to look up at the red creature again.

Thorn squinted at his rider carefully, then said, -You must believe what you wish.-

-Oh, Thorn, what good would it do if I did love her, anyway?- burst out Murtagh angrily, -I'd still have to find and kidnap her, and she hates me, so I'd just be miserable.-

-It is better to accept the truth, than deny it,- Thorn pointed out, -for only through acceptance can we heal and grow stronger.-

-I think it's time for your aerodynamics lesson,- Murtagh said woodenly. Thorn sighed and stood up. He rasped his rough tongue over Murtagh's cheek and took off, leaving his rider alone in the courtyard. On his own, Murtagh traced a hand over the map, wondering where the girl was. Thorn's words echoed in his mind; _You love her._

Murtagh shook his head and focused again on the map.

_You love her._

A tear slid down his face as he, for the first time, admitted the truth to himself.

_You love her._

Yes, he did. He loved her. He loved her a lot. And now he was destined to break her heart.

Another tear slid down his face and dripped off his chin, but he ignored it. He pushed his feelings aside and circled Surda on the map with his finger. Thorn was right. They would search there next.

----

Later that day, Keira wandered through the tents, unsure of where she was going, not caring anyway. Inside, she was crying. All through her imprisonment in the palace of the king, she had longed to be free, to be with her dragon and sister again. She had thought that once she had these things, everything would go back to normal, and she would be happy. But a face kept wandering into her thoughts, distracting and saddening. Her friend was still a prisoner, and she was growing to realise that Eragon had no intention of helping her free him.

But why was she so upset about it? What had happened in the dark rooms of the palace that made her miss and long for Murtagh to be around?

Why did she… love him?

Keira shook her head. She was just being foolish now. She didn't love Murtagh. She never would. She set her jaw and lifted her chin stubbornly, even as her heart contradicted her.

_I _don't _love him! I don't! I don't care about him at all_, she raged inwardly.

_Ah_, came a small voice in the back of her mind, _then why are you willing to risk all to rescue him?_

_He… he helped me… I'm just returning the favour_, Keira protested. _Anyway, what business is it of yours?_

_Your business is my business_, said the voice.

_Shut up!_

_You do realise you're arguing with yourself, right?_

-Keira? Are you okay?- It was Razi's voice in her head this time. She looked up and realised she had wandered into the clearing where her dragon was resting. Unable to reply verbally, she nodded and forced a shadow of a smile. -Do you want to go for a fly?- asked Razi gently, knowing his rider was upset and wanting to help her. Keira hesitated, then gave a real smile.

-I'd like that.- She leapt up onto her dragon's back, not bothering with a saddle, and Razi took off. Keira laughed, her spirits lifting. This was where she was meant to be. What she was meant to do. Suddenly, a memory surfaced unbidden; red wings, snorting fire in the air to make her laugh, a gentle but firm arm around her waist, and a friend's laughter ringing as they ploughed through the sky.

Keira blinked, shaking her head to clear the image. Her apple green dragon wheeled and she pressed her body against his to draw warmth from him. This was who she was. She would not pine for a time when she was a prisoner, separated from everything she held dear. She shook her head again and tried to force the image of Murtagh's smiling face from her mind. _Time to wake up,_ she told herself sternly. _Remember who – what – you are._


	33. Knowledge is Power

Twin2: (looking around at bedroom in agitation) Y'know in comic strips, how they have the school- or university-goers surrounded by towering piles of homework, and we all laugh because we think it's an exaggeration? Well it's not!

Twin1: (muffled) It's dark in here…

Twin2: Yeah. Talk about swamped by calculus homework… Hope you guys like the chapter.

----

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Knowledge is Power**

"I don't believe this!" growled Murtagh, raising a hand to shield himself from the driving rain. Thorn flapped his wings, valiantly trying to stay airborne, but to no avail. They were definitely losing height.

-It's no good, Thorn,- Murtagh said, -We'll have to land. Start again tomorrow.-

Thorn grunted his agreement and landed in the first clearing he could find as the rain got harder. It was bucketing down; Murtagh could hardly see three feet in front of him. He jumped off Thorn's back the instant he landed and dodged under a wing, sheltering from the storm. Then, as lightning flashed overhead, Murtagh saw the man standing open-mouthed before them, a strung bow hanging loosely by his side, heedless of the monsoonal rain soaking him to the skin. Murtagh sighed and gestured for him to approach. Thorn spread his wing a little more and the man crept warily under it.

"Who the ruttin' hell are you?" he demanded before Murtagh could say anything.

"I could ask you the same," Murtagh replied coldly.

"I ain't trespassing on someone else's farm with a lizard the size of a house!" retorted the stranger. Murtagh groaned.

"I am one of the King's nobles. A Rider. So I have a right to stay here for the night and take shelter from the storm."

"Well, you're to stay in this here field then," growled the stranger, "I ain't giving you a bed, and your lizard wouldn't fit in the barn, even if I'd a mind to let it in. I figure I'll hang around too, to make sure you don't steal nothin'."

Murtagh ground his teeth and started a fire with a spell.

"Well, that there's a neat trick," commented the stranger. Then; "Name's Jamily."

"Murtagh," replied Murtagh, feeling fair was fair. He carefully placed a cooking pot over the fire and threw some of his food into it. Then he looked up at his companion, seeing him properly in the light for the first time.

Jamily was broad, but not altogether tall. He had a ruddy, red face, a bushy brown beard with hair to match and a suspicious gleam in his eye. He wore a tunic poorly made from the hide of a deer and had, tucked into his belt, an assortment of knives and hatchets. But what drew Murtagh's attention was the buttons of his coat. Shiny, glowing, precious-looking 'stones' were being used as buttons, clashing terribly with the rest of his ragged clothing. Of course, Murtagh knew they were not stones. The roughly triangular shaped objects were sapphire blue, forest green and apple green in colour, and were, without a doubt, dragon scales. Keira and Eragon had been through here.

"Where did you get those stones?" he demanded, pulse quickening, though with excitement or fear Murtagh could not say.

"I didn't steal 'em, if that's what you think!" yelled Jamily, eyes flashing, "I found 'em."

"Found them?" repeated Murtagh, scarcely daring to breathe.

"In this very field! Months ago, now. But there was a whole pile of them, all blue and green. Both kinds of green, ya see, light and dark, but no other colours. Just blue and green."

"And have you ever seen other creatures like this one?" asked Murtagh, pointing at Thorn's huge, wet side.

"I most certainly have not! I don't go gallivanting after giant lizards, thank you."

"Oh. Well, thanks for your help, Jamily. Here, payment for your information and hospitality." Murtagh jumped up and ran his hand over Thorn, finding a few loose scales and pulling them out gently. He handed them to Jamily, who looked as though he couldn't believe his luck. He hurried away as though afraid Murtagh would change his mind and try to take them back, and Murtagh stirred his pot in silence. Keira and Eragon had rested in this very clearing. It was an odd thought. But what concerned Murtagh was the third colour of scales. The forest green one. That meant there was a third dragon… didn't it? But that was impossible. Murtagh dismissed the problem, taking a bite of the now-hot stew. They were getting closer.

----

"We need to talk," said Tria, slipping into the tent she shared with her sister, her face set in a kind of dreadful determination. Keira looked up in surprise. What had she done now?

"You're an idiot," continued Tria flatly, sinking onto her bunk opposite Keira, who was seated on her own bedroll.

"What?" asked Keira, getting more confused by the second, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say," retorted Tria. "Moron. You're thicker than Eragon, pretending you don't know why you're miserable. I know, you know, Razi knows, Daine knows, Eragon doesn't, yet, but you're too gods-cursed stubborn and blockheaded to admit that you went and fell in love with your blasted captor!"

Keira felt herself go cold. "I don't know what you mean," she said, a little too quickly.

"That's kind of my point," said Tria dryly. "Idiot. And here you are, all miserable and not even knowing why. Well, I think it's got to stop, before you drive me insane!"

"I'm not in love!" Keira insisted. Tria rolled her eyes.

"A stubborner ox I have yet to meet."

"Hey! 'Sides, I'm no cow. I'm a dragon Rider, and my dragon can eat you!"

"And then my dragon will eat your dragon! And Eragon will get mad at us, and Saphira will fry us all!"

"Good point," grinned Keira. Tria giggled, then her face turned stony.

"_My_ point still stands: you're an idiot."

"Thanks. I think you're mistaken."

"You would."

Keira stood up and strode to the far side of the tent, beginning to re-fold various items of clothing piled there. Her face was conveniently hidden.

"And my other point is still solid, too," Tria continued, leaning back against her pillow and staring at the ceiling, keeping half an eye on her sister. "You're a stubborn ox."

"I am not!"

"Quit lying to yourself," Tria said, smirking, making sure she blended the facial expression into her voice. "You're an idiot, a moron. You can't even admit to yourself that something's missing and you don't care that you're starting to degenerate – and may I mention degeneration stinks? Go visit the garbage heap if you don't believe me." Her voice was turning harsh and cold, most unlike Tria, but the words were as sharp as ever. "You're a hopeless case."

"Shut up," Keira muttered, hands tightening on a shirt.

Tria ignored her. "Maybe you like lying to yourself, but I don't appreciate it when you lie to me," she said, voice chill as a winter blizzard. "I can tell when you're lying, whether you mean to or not. You were never great at lying and even practising lying to yourself you know what I'm saying is true!"

"Shut up."

"Or maybe you're not lying," Tria spat. "Maybe you really _aren't _in love with Murtagh, and you don't care what happens to him. You don't care that the king might be torturing him at any second or that any minute he could die. Yeah, that makes perfect sense. You've stopped caring."

"SHUT UP!" Keira bellowed, looking as though she was about to leap at her sister and back up her words with her fists. Wheeling, she faced Tria down. "Maybe I do love him, but I can't, I _can't_! Don't you understand that? It doesn't _matter_ what I feel! He serves King Galbatorix, and probably has forgotten I even exist! Even if, by some miracle, he feels the same way, what future could we possibly have? We come from different sides of this stupid, stupid war. Eragon would never forgive me, anyway. And what would Razi think?"

"Razi wants you to be happy," said Tria, her voice now gentle.

"But Eragon-"

"Since when do we care what Eragon thinks or says?"

"Oh, Tria, this isn't a little disagreement over when we should eat or where we should stop for the night! This is big. We're talking about treason, in the highest form. Siding with Galbatorix's greatest ally? That would be enough to earn us a gallows' jig from Nasuada."

"You _are_ an idiot."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Keira roared. This time she _did _launch herself at her sister, but Tria was ready for her. She'd been waiting for her sister to snap for the last twenty minutes.

It was easy for her to get the upper hand, and in maybe fifteen, sixteen seconds, her sister was pinned. Tria glared at the girl underneath her. "Keira, you moron, tell me _why _he sides with Galbatorix. Any idiot can see it ain't loyalty."

"Because he's sworn to him in the ancient language," Keira muttered sulkily. Suddenly her eyes filled with those seemingly ever-present tears. "But it doesn't matter. He's trapped."

"We'll see about that," said Tria gruffly, moving off her sister, then hugging her tightly. "Now, _you _can go and fold those clothes _properly_ for once, and _I'll_ go cleverly weasel information out of Eragon. Then, if he doesn't tell me, I'll go complain to Saphira."

She helped her twin up off the ground, then gave her a playful shove in the direction of the twice-folded pile. When Keira hesitated briefly, she said, "We'll get him out, Keira. But I have dibs on kicking the king's ancient butt!"

Keira grinned. "What are you going to ask Eragon?"

Tria grinned back. "Knowledge is power, my sister."

----

"Hey, Eragon?" Tria asked carefully. He grunted from his desk; she assumed that meant he was listening. "In the ancient language, how do you break, ties, y'know, like ropes or things the tie you down, hold you?"

The older Rider made a noise that could have been an assertion or a death threat; it was hard to tell. "You know 'jierda', don't you? Break. Jierda." He grunted again, writing something on a shred of parchment. Tria waited, making sure her presence told him she wasn't budging til he answered. "Ties can be interpreted several ways. What one are you talking about?" He seemed distracted. Good.

"If I get caught, I want to know how to break through any ties, ropes, that get put on me," Tria explained. It was a good thought. Good enough, she hoped, to fool Eragon.

It seemed to. "For a simple one, no real magic involved, jierda du malthinais should work – that's basic 'break the ties'."

Damn. Not specific enough. "What if I'm caught in magical ties?" she asked. "Strong bonds, not just ropes?"

"Call me."

Damn! Hmm… "What if you're busy?"

"Call Saphira."

"What if Saphira can't hear me?"

He looked up from his parchment, scowling. "Why are you so persistent?"

"I am a gnat. Bzzzzz. But seriously, I need to know. What if I'm really, really stuck, and no one can help me, if…" she swallowed. "If I'm all on my own?"

"Then you're stuffed."

"Eragon!" Tria thumped him playfully. He grinned and turned to see her properly for the first time.

"Why're you so worried?" he asked. "This isn't the bubbly, annoying Tria I know who dashes into things without the slightest idea of what she's doing."

"You're never going to let go of that, are you?" She had a sudden brainwave. Sitting on his desk, she dropped her eyes and twisted her hands in her lap.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Well… it's just that…" Tria bit her lip. "Someday, I know I'm going to do something stupid. I mean, yes, look what I did when Keira got caught. Someday, I'm going to do something as bad as that, or worse, and this time I won't have luck on my side and I won't walk out."

Eragon's expression softened. Tria continued, "I know my attitude's going to get someone killed, and if it's not me, it could be Keira, or Daine, or you, or Razi. I need to know how to get loose again if I ever do anything that stupid again." She clenched one hand in her lap.

"Well, if you swear to me you'll never use it unless you absolutely have to," Eragon said slowly. Tria let her expression flicker with hope. "I can teach you a spell that will sever even the strongest of magical ties. But this will take a lot of energy, so you _can't_ use it unless you have no alternative."

"Yes, sir!" said Tria with a mock salute.

"Tria, this is serious," scolded Eragon gently.

"I know," grinned Tria, "I was just-"

"-Being Tria," cut in Eragon. "Now, listen carefully."

Tria leaned forward, listening intently. A small smile of victory played about her mouth.

----

Keira smiled as she folded cloths and tidied her shared tent. It turned out her sister did understand, after all. She began to hum, cheerfully retrieving her sister's pillow from across the room where she'd hurled it last night. Finding her favourite undershirt on Tria's bunk was enough to make her laugh.

"Hey, you're laughing! I should steal your clothes more often!" came a cheerful voice from the entrance. Keira wheeled, her eyes silently asking Tria's level of success. Tria grinned.

"My friend, we have a spell."


	34. Another Flight

Twin1: And we have a new chapter! Yay! (skips in circles in only available patch of floor)

Twin2: (flicking frantically through encyclopaedia) How do you spell 'excavation' in Spanish? And Italian! Where's the Italian dictionary?!

Twin1: Sorry. She's researching something that's decidedly multilingual. Don't let the attitude fool you – she's enjoying herself.

Twin2: AHHHH! Where's my French book?!

Twin1: …I think…

----

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Another Flight**

Murtagh and Thorn landed in the forest just outside Surda, far enough away that they could go almost unnoticed. While Thorn slunk away through the trees to find a place to hide, Murtagh struck out boldly, searching for the farm on the edge of the town they had seen as they landed. He soon found it, and made his way directly to where a woman was hanging wet clothes on a line.

"Ho there," he called, not wanting to startle her. She turned, her eyes widening a little as she took in his worn clothes and ragged look. He knew he must look to her as though he'd been travelling for days on foot. He had decided to make good use of this fact.

"Could you spare a cup of water from your well?" he asked. The guarded look in the woman's eyes faded a little and she nodded. Keeping said eyes fixed on him, she moved to the well, standing a few yards behind her, and drew some water from it using the little crank fixed to its side. She gestured for Murtagh to approach. He did, taking a deep draught straight from the bucket, then filling his very empty flask. He had actually emptied it before he arrived, but the woman wasn't to know that.

Her face softened further as he took another long drink and then carefully placed the bucket in its proper position. He nodded his thanks and stowed his flask hurriedly in his clothes.

"Much obliged," Murtagh said, dipping his head to her.

She smiled warily, but said in a soft country drawl, "You're welcome, I'm sure."

"Tell me, what news is there in this town?" he said casually. The woman hesitated.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, we could start with its name," said Murtagh innocently. "I have no idea where I am. Through an unfortunate accident, I lost my horse and belongings in a fast-flowing river some days back. My map was among that lost."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the woman sympathetically. Everyone knew how tough the wilderness could be, and how unforgiving. And a spooked horse would charge into a river and be drowned without a second thought. She put her head on one side, considering, and then she smiled warmly at the unfortunate but kind-looking man.

"Well, this here is the city of Cithrì," she began cheerfully. This was surely good news to the man, who could find work here enough to feed himself until such a time as he could continue his travels.

"Cithrì?" repeated Murtagh, his voice carefully neutral, "And what is the local news? What's happening around here?"

"Well, the biggest news around is the banquet bein' thrown by thet Nasuada, to honour those two new 'uns around."

"New ones?" asked Murtagh with a reasonable imitation of curiousness.

"Well, we have two new heroes around here," the woman chattered, "Them girls. Twins, and uncannily alike, but different. They say that one with the long hair was kept prisoner by the king himself fer a while, afore her sister came and rescued her. Poor little mite. They don't look a day over fifteen, but they're already dealin' with stuff too big fer most grown-ups."

Murtagh's heart sank. They were here. He closed his eyes briefly, then forced himself to look at the kind woman who was unwittingly revealing a teenager's place of safety to her hunter.

"Then it sounds like a banquet is just what they need," he said as cheerfully as he could muster, "Are they here now, or are they coming in time for this banquet?"

"Well, rumour has it they're stayin' in a private tent Varden camp, but I'm not so sure any more. I heard from Missie up the road that there's a rumour goin' 'round thet they're mighty close to the young Rider Eragon, who's been hangin' 'round here."

Murtagh managed to keep from laughing, but it was a close thing. Remembering Keira's many humorous but demeaning tales about Eragon, he was sure that neither twin was nursing special feelings for him.

"Well, I never did put much stock in rumours," he said, realising the woman was waiting for his view on this scandalous piece of gossip. She looked vaguely disappointed at his reaction, and tipped her head onto one side to look at him.

"Why do I get the idea you know more than you let on?"

"I just know that facts tend to get scrambled after passing through a dozen lips," he said casually. "For example, I heard Eragon was _mentor_ to the new Rider. Do you think that that might be more likely?"

The woman seemed rather put out by this view, obviously preferring to believe in the romantic tangle instead. Murtagh tactfully changed the subject.

"So, when is this celebratory banquet taking place?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening," said the woman eagerly. Murtagh let her chatter for a few more minutes, sensing she was longing for someone to talk to. It must be a lonely life, he mused, to be a farmer's wife in the middle of nowhere. _But she's got 'Missie up the road'_, he thought with a certain measure of amusement. Then, as quickly as he could without offending this kindly lady, he thanked her for the water and went on his way. He located Thorn in a few moments, and half an hour later was leaning against his red, scaly side in the dim cave Thorn had found, explaining his plan with a heavy heart.

----

"This is stupid!"

Keira smiled as Tria hissed in her ear. They were on their way to a grand banquet in their honour. Tria was finding it difficult to see why their presence was required.

"I mean, why are we even here again?" she asked grumpily, tugging at the brand new and slightly scratchy tunic Keira had (somehow) talked her into wearing. Keira fought the urge to chuckle; it would make Tria even angrier.

"Tri, we're the guests of honour! We have to be there. This whole banquet is to welcome the two new riders to the Varden and Surda. We should at least pretend to enjoy it."

"But I _don't like parties_," said Tria, reverting back to hissing, "I hate any fancy thing you get all dressed up for and go and pretend you're someone you're not! I hate it!"

"And your idea of a party is one when we all start throwing cake at each other, I get it," said Keira, grinning.

"Exactly. So _why_ are we going again?"

"Because, it'll hurt their feelings if we don't."

"Why do we care again? Oh wait, I don't." Tria's voice was sarcastic. Keira rolled her eyes. They were walking through the tents towards the large mess hall (a big tent in which soldiers eat their meals), and Tria had been complaining the whole way.

"Well, at least these people are trying to make you feel welcome!" snapped Keira, suddenly angry, "In some places even Rider's lives are balanced on the edge of a knife!"

Tria instantly knew she was talking about Murtagh, and how he was treated in the palace of the king. She kicked out at a small stone, unable to meet her sister's angry yet tear-filled eyes and face what was happening to her. She was getting better… slowly. Sometimes she seemed almost back to normal, but then something would happen, and she'd burst into tears or just stare at something only she could see. The bright red silk of the mess hall came into view, and, for no real reason, Tria spun and hugged her sister tightly.

Keira returned the hug, and grinned, wiping her eyes on her own new tunic.

"Do you think they're ready for us?" she asked, sniffing and nodding her head towards the mess hall. Tria laughed.

"They never are, sis. They never are."

----

Darkness fell on the Varden camp, and Murtagh moved slowly but steadily towards it. His feet were forced forward by his oaths to the king and nothing else. Thorn dipped overhead, hidden by the clouds and the darkness. When he reached it, he found the camp almost deserted. Guards and soldiers were stationed around, but it was a simple matter to avoid them. The red tent that had, for this evening, become the banquet hall appeared up ahead, and Murtagh sighed, trying to shove his feelings aside. He hunkered down, watching the entrance and listening to the laughter drifting from the bright tent. Soon.

----

Keira and Tria sat side-by-side at the banquet table, towards the middle of the table. Eragon sat a few places down to their left, and to their right was Nasuada at the head of the table. In between were a few hundred guests. The table itself was loaded with all kinds of delicious and strange dishes.

Tria was grinding her teeth slowly, her fists clenched in her lap. Keira, sighing slightly, filled Tria's plate with a few of her favourite kinds of food and set it before her, saying, "Eat."

Tria glared suspiciously at the meal, then picked up her fork and began to pick at it, unconsciously using every good table manner Sisarra had ever taught her.

Keira was undergoing her own struggle. The last time she had seen a spread at all similar to this one had been at the palace of the king, when he had tried to drug her. She had to keep reminding herself that Nasuada was on her side, not the king's, and would never use such tactics. It helped to see Tria eating. Tria was horribly suspicious about food. If it tasted or smelt even the slightest bit off, she wouldn't touch it, even if it was just Eragon putting a little more seasoning in the stew than usual. It was weird, but it was Tria.

All around, chatter and laughter came from the guest, dressed in their best and readily enjoying themselves. Suddenly, the twins were included in the conversation.

"Dear, _what _did you do to your hair?" a woman asked Tria. Tria looked up slowly.

"I burnt it," she said, with a straight face.

"You girls are twins, aren't you?" a man asked Keira before she could scold her sister.

"Yes, we are," she replied with a certain measure of respect.

"Identical or fraternal?"

"Identical." It took every ounce of Keira's willpower not to add 'duh'.

"How old are you two?" demanded another woman from Tria's side.

"Fifteen, ma'am," said Keira when Tria failed to reply. The woman sniffed.

"That's a little young for two unmarried girls to be gallivanting around the countryside."

"Eragon was fifteen when _he_ left home," Tria pointed out.

"Well, yes, but Eragon Shadeslayer is a boy, isn't he? There is a world of difference between a near-grown farm boy and two defenceless, half-grown girls."

Keira laid a hand on Tria's arm to stop her from exploding and smiled prettily at the woman.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you must remember we were never alone. Our dragons were there to protect us the whole time."

She glanced down the table to where the three dragons lay side-by-side at the end opposite Nasuada. The three of them took up about half of the tent by themselves.

A woman next to Eragon turned to him and said, "Why aren't those two girls wearing dresses? You're their mentor, so it should be your job to see that they're dressed correctly."

"If you want to risk your neck, go tell them that," Eragon responded calmly, taking a sip of his soup. "I have slightly more sense."

"Eragon, are the rumours we've been hearing true?" asked the man on his other side with a slight leer.

"I don't know what rumours you've been hearing," Eragon pointed out. His keeping of temper in company of such idiots was masterful, in Tria's opinion. Not that she'd _ever_ let the older Rider know.

"We've been hearing that you're a little more than mentor to those two girls."

Keira choked on her potatoes.

"Okay, that's it, I'm leaving," hissed Tria, standing up. Keira, still coughing, grabbed her arm and yanked her back down, shaking her head no. After watching her sister cough for a moment, Tria grudgingly began thumping her on the back. Once this method had proved successful, they both turned to hear Eragon's answer. He was laughing, not even trying to stop himself.

Watching him made the twins laugh as well. Soon even the dragons were chuckling.

"No," gasped Eragon as soon as he was able, "I assure you, our relationship is strictly student-teacher."

A glance down the table at said students gave them the giggles again. He bumped their minds with his own and whispered, -What will they say next?-

The twins were still laughing when dessert was brought out.

----

Murtagh shifted slightly as his leg cramped, but he didn't try to relieve the pain. He felt he deserved it. He had been crouched in the same position for nearly three hours. It was nearly midnight; surely the feast was almost over. Even as he watched, a few people wandered out of the entrance. He waited for a moment, but no flood of people exiting came. Sighing, he settled back and waited. It was going to be a long night.

----

Keira blinked and tried to force her eyes open. It was getting late, but she was determined to stick it out for Eragon. They were dawdling over dessert, and both twins were growing steadily heavy-eyed.

Tria was examining some brown slabs on a dish. She had never seen or smelled anything like it before. Finally, turning to holler down the table, she shouted, "Eragon! What's this?"

He looked up from a conversation with a scarred soldier he seemed to know, glanced at the dish she indicated, and said, "It's chocolate."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No."

"Ah." Tria looked indecisively at the 'chocolate', then nudged Keira. "I dare you to eat some!"

"No way. I have a rule about eating stuff that looks like animal leavings."

"You baby!" sneered Tria, "_I'll _some!"

And with that, she popped a chunk into her mouth.

There was a pause in which Keira watched her, half amused and half concerned. Tria closed her eyes for a moment, the swallowed and said, "Keira, you have to try some of this stuff! It's great!"

"What did I just tell you?" grinned Keira, not willing to risk a practical joke on Tria's part.

Tria sighed and shoved a piece into her hand. "Just eat it."

Keira did take a small bite, if only to appease her fiery twin. The brown confection melted on her tongue, and she couldn't help but grin. Tria grinned back. They watched each other smile for a moment, then, as one, dived for the chocolate plate.

----

Murtagh had nearly dozed off by the time the feast ended. He jerked awake as he saw the twins exiting, arm in arm and rather giggly. Sticking to the shadows, he trailed them as they unwittingly led the way straight to their shared tent. Once he was sure which one it was; a bright green, medium-sized tent; he crept behind it, out of sight of any passer-by, and sank onto the ground again. He would wait until they were asleep, then creep inside and grab Keira. With a little luck, he could approach and enchant her before either twin awoke.

Murtagh waited and watched. After about twenty minutes, Eragon appeared from the blue tent a few yards away. He stopped and frowned, looking around as though he could sense something amiss. Murtagh shrank back, taking refuge in the shadows and hoping his spell to make his mind undetectable was functioning. After a moment or two, Eragon shrugged and slipped into the green tent.

Female squeals erupted, followed by a muffled thump. Murtagh grinned. If he didn't know better, he'd say his brother had just been whacked with a pillow. More thumps followed, and three sets of laughter. Murtagh allowed himself to be lulled by the sound, his eyes closing slowly. The girls would be awake for ages, and sleep even longer. He had time.

----

Tria and Keira had eaten as much as they could hold of the delicious chocolate, and smuggled even more away in their pockets. As a result, they were hyper and giggly, not ready to settle down and sleep. They had made it to their tent and undressed, preparing for bed anyway, when Eragon had slipped in. Of course, they had no real objection to him seeing them in their night things, but they both squealed anyway and proceeded to start a one-sided pillow fight with him.

"Girls! Stop it!" ordered Eragon, laughing and fending off blows from two sides. "That's enough! This is really unfair! I don't have a pillow!"

Neither girl listened, naturally, but continued to pummel their mentor until they were spent. Tired but delighted, they grinned up at him as he confiscated both their pillows.

"All right, that's enough. I just wanted to say that you both did really well tonight."

-That doesn't sound good,- Tria noted mentally, aiming it at her dragon and her sister.

"It's nice to know you two can have some manners when you want to," he continued nonchalantly, and grinned as Tria yanked her pillow off him and whacked him with it again. "I said cut that out! But it's good you two have manners, because there's another gathering tomorrow. Not so much a banquet, more a meeting of the lords to introduce you two properly. Now I need some sleep, and you two do as well. No more chocolate, it'll keep you awake." He left before either girl could say anything, throwing Keira her pillow on the way out.

Tria blinked, staring out the tent flap, hazel eyes wide. Keira swallowed. "Is it just me or does our mentor have a death wish?"

Slowly, Tria stood up, still staring at the flapping stretch of material for several seconds, before her expression deepened into a scowl. "What are we, lapdogs?!" she shouted, and Keira winced.

"Calm down, Tria, deep breaths. Stop shouting. You could wake the king from here!"

Tria's glare intensified, before she inhaled deeply and it faded a little. "Get packing," she said abruptly. "We're out of here before next dawn. No, don't argue," she added, seeing Keira about to protest, "Eragon's not going to help rescue Murtagh and if we stay here much longer we'll be stuck, stuck, stuck. So we'll rescue Murtagh on our own, and work from there."

"But…" Keira tried to find a suitable argument, watching her twin moving quickly around the tent, cramming clothing only just folded into bags and checking her quiver was full. She failed to find any argument that she thought would sway her twin in the least, and it was with a small amount of relief mixed in with the trepidation that she said, "Run, hide, run, hide, run, hide. This is turning into the story of our lives, isn't it?"


	35. Baby Steps

Twin1: GOOD NEWS! WE'RE ALIVE! I GOT A B ON MY MATHS TEST! YAYS!

Twin2: Shut up, Twin1.

Twin1: You're just jealous because you got – um, what did you get again?

Twin2: I haven't got my _results _back yet, stop _asking._

---

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Baby Steps**

Eragon sat up, blinking, from his meditation, and glanced around. Dawn. The twins ought to be up by now, he knew, even exhausted from the previous night. He stepped out of his tent after checking for booby traps, which Tria had recently become fond of. After deciding there were no buckets of water or disguised holes waiting for him to step through, he left his tent, mentally checking on Saphira, who was still asleep, rumbling faintly. There was no response from the twins, and he frowned slightly, moving faster.

"Girls, it's time to wake up –" he began, pulling up the tent flap, but jerked to a halt when he noticed that all of their things were gone: Tria's bow, their cloaks, the daggers Keira kept, their bedrolls, everything of importance simply vanished. All that was left was a scrap of parchment, scrawled on in Tria's sharp, angular writing, crossing the white in a series of just-recognisable letters and words.

_--Dear Eragon,_

_Off to save the world. Back as soon as we get bored._

_From, Tria and Keira_

_P.S. Don't bother scrying us. I figured out that no-scry spell you were telling me about last week.--_

Eragon's eyes widened, just a little, and he cursed in his mind. _What the hell do those two think they're doing?! Why are they running off like this! Damn it… I have to find them before they get themselves killed!_ -Saphira! Saphira, the twins are gone! They took off sometime during the night!-

-What? Why would the dragonets do something like that?-

-I don't know, but they're going to be in a lot of trouble when I catch up with them! Get ready to fly!- He strode out of the tent, heading purposefully towards his dragon. In his haste and panic, he never noticed the second set of bootprints, hidden under his own, and then heading away from the camp.

Murtagh forced himself to remain motionless, still crouched behind the twin's tent. He listened silently as Eragon strode away, cursing repeatedly, understanding that the twins were gone. He cursed himself at this news, mentally kicking himself for falling asleep. And yet, he couldn't help but smile a little that Keira had slipped through his fingers, to freedom… again.

"That's my girl," he whispered as Eragon disappeared between the tents. He touched Thorn's mind with his own.

-Thorn, no luck. The girls are gone. I failed.-

-Why do I get the distinct impression that you're smiling, Murtagh?- replied Thorn, sounding amused.

-I have no idea what you're talking about, Dragon,- replied Murtagh, grinning widely as he slipped towards the place Thorn waited. -None at all.-

----

Tria inhaled deeply and smiled, letting the wind whip her short hair around her scalp and ignoring the faint stings that the tips created as they lashed her ears, instead tightening her legs on Daine's neck and leaning forward. The saddle was smooth under her calves, although Tria couldn't remember the exact date Eragon had made them for her and Keira – it had been ages ago, and she hadn't really noticed at the time. It was just another day in a series of long, death-defying, anguishing, terrifying, hyper, crazy days.

Speaking of which…

The chocolate they had pocketed from the banquet last night had kept them going on and conscious through the darkness, sharing bits with their dragons to keep each other awake, "Exactly like Eragon told us not to," as Tria had commented. According to the map Tria had snitched and the dragons' sense of direction, they were crossing Surda's border by dawn.

Tria blinked against the wind, her eyes watering a little in the brisk dawn air and early sunlight.

Swooping beside her was Keira and Razi. Keira glanced at her sister, and Tria was startled to see a smile appear on her sister's face. She'd been so miserable lately…

Keira winked, then leant forward so that she was lying flat along Razi's neck. Razi shot forwards, putting on a burst of speed and flicking his tail at his own twin as he passed.

-Are you going to let them get away with that?- Tria demanded of Daine.

-Not likely,- the forest green dragon retorted, shoving her nose forward and flapping for all she was worth.

What followed was a furious chase through the skies, each huge reptile determined to win, each Rider egging their dragons on shamelessly, laughing as they overtook or were overtaken alike. It did end, around midday when Daine managed to pull up right behind Razi, who was leading at the time, and tip Keira off his back and into a lake far below. Unfortunately, this sudden movement resulted in the overbalancing of her own rider, so Tria fell into the lake along with her twin.

They landed with an almighty splash and struggled to the surface. Tria, wishing to spite her mother, had bullied Coram into teaching her to swim at a young age, but Keira had only ever learnt a vague grasp on the subject. She could ford a stream, but deep, black lakes were enough to cause her twin to worry.

"Keira, are you okay?" Tria choked as soon as she'd taken a gasp of air. She shook water out of her eyes and looked around for her sister.

Keira was treading water a little way off, her eyes dancing. "That was fun," she giggled, working to keep her head above water, "I never expected Daine to tip me off like that. Very clever."

"Yes, but I'm still going to kill her. It's freezing in here!" growled Tria, making her sister laugh. The dragons landed in the lake as well with twin splashes large enough to overturn sailing ships. They floated on their bellies and paddled to the girls. Keira reached for Razi thankfully and clambered back into his saddle.

"I knew I should have tied myself in," she grumbled, shaking her wet hair. Tria, having climbed onto Daine's back, rubbed her hand briskly over her short hair and had most of the water out in seconds. "I may just cut off my hair too, you know," Keira called as Razi began to paddle for the shore, Daine close behind. Tria grinned.

"No you won't. You like being a girl too much. You'd _never_ cut off your hair and look like a boy! Not to mention it's too hard for people to tell as it is without you adding to the problem!"

"Maybe you're right," laughed Keira, grabbing one of Razi's spikes to stop herself falling again as he suddenly stood up in the shallows.

Soon the girls had both quickly changed into dry stuff.

"Right, you," said Tria, handing her sister another towel and turning on her dragon, "Could you possibly _not_ tip me, your Rider whom you love and cherish, into a freezing cold lake from a great height ever again?"

-Sorry, Tria,- said Daine, although it was clear she didn't feel the least bit of remorse.

"Oh, I'm so sure," said Keira sarcastically, bundling the wet things into a net bag and hooking it over one of Daine's spikes. "That's why you can carry the wet things. Now," she added, turning to Tria, "Do you want to stop for a meal, or keep going?"

"Keep going, I think," said Tria without hesitation, "We can eat on the way. Once Eragon finds out we're gone, he'll be hopping mad. I'd rather put as many miles between him and us as possible. I have a vested interest in postponing that particular meeting, thanks."

They found some meat and an apple each and then climbed back into the saddles, munching as the dragons took off and continued flying.

----

-What do you prepose we do?- asked Thorn. Murtagh, seated between his front legs, frowned. He had his map open on his lap, and was staring it as though waiting for it to speak up with the twin's destination.

-I don't know,- he admitted. -Where could they be going?-

-Back to Alagaësia?- asked Thorn. -That's the direction the sapphire dragon flew.-

-Yes, but you speak as though Alagaësia was as small as a one-room shack!- sighed Murtagh, exasperated, -_Where_ in Alagaësia? It's a big place.-

-I know. You must admit, though, that 'Alagaësia' is much smaller than 'all the wide world',- chided Thorn gently.

-You're right. Sorry for snapping,- said Murtagh, looking directly overhead at Thorn's chin. Thorn lowered his head and turned it so that he was looking at his rider with one big eye.

-I think we should make a beeline towards the castle,- he said. Murtagh stared at him.

-The castle! That's the last place Keira would go!-

Thorn puffed a breath of smoke into his rider's face. -Unless I miss my guess, I think Keira would be more than willing to go to the castle, little one. But I'm not going to say anymore. Either way, we need to report to the king.-

Murtagh narrowed his eyes. -Why do I get the feeling that you know more than you're telling?-

-Because I do,- replied Thorn easily. -Now, if we want to beat your brother to Keira and her dragon, I suggest we hurry. Get on.-

-But,- Murtagh began to argue. He was cut off as Thorn stood up.

-Murtagh,- the red dragon said bluntly. -Get on, or I'll leave without you.-

Murtagh got on.

----

Keira sighed and looked at the land far below her.

-Do you want to talk about it?-

Keira jumped and clutched at Razi's neck to avoid falling off when his voice sounded in her mind.

-Oh, for goodness' sake, tie yourself into the saddle, girl. Call yourself my Rider?-

Keira fumbled with the saddle's restraints sheepishly. Razi waited patiently until she was secure before repeating his question.

-Do you want to talk about what's troubling you?-

-No,- said Keira shortly. Razi sighed.

-Keira, something has been troubling me. We aren't talking like a dragon and Rider should. You can trust me, you know. I want the best for you. I want to rejoice in your triumphs and cry with you when you're hurting. But you just won't open up.-

Guilt crept into Keira's heart, hearing Razi's hurt tone and honest words. -You're right,- she said, -I'm sorry.-

-Well, it's not too late to fix it,- said Razi gently, -Talk to me. What were you thinking to make you sigh like that?-

-Nothing too special,- said Keira, -I'm just stewing, is all. What if we don't get Murtagh out? How will I live with myself?-

-One day at a time,- said Razi quietly. -Just one day at a time. But, Keira, we will get him out. Your sister promised as much, and I know that when Tria makes a promise, she keeps it.-

-Unless it's a promise to Mother to be good,- said Keira, smiling a little. Razi laughed, but sobered quickly.

-Don't worry, Keira. No matter what happens, I'll be there with you. We're together again, and, though it may not fix things entirely, it makes things so much easier, doesn't it?-

Keira felt comforted by the words, and Razi bumped her mind, allowing her to feel his love and confidence. -Everything will be fine, Keira,- he said firmly, -Everything _will_ be fine.-

Keira wanted to cry. She also wanted to hug her dragon very hard and tell him to never, ever leave her again. She did neither, just gave a little smile.

-What did I ever do to deserve you, Razi?- she asked instead. -Or was it Daine who decided to hatch?-

Razi laughed. -No. I couldn't count the number of times over the centuries we were in that egg that one or the other of us wanted to hatch, but couldn't without the consent of our sibling. No, _I _chose you, Keira. I'm not quite sure why, but I surely don't regret it.-

-That's such a nice thing to say,- said Keira, -And I know you're being truthful, too.-

-Yes, I am. I don't regret it, and never will, Keira. Don't you ever let anyone tell you different.-

They flew in silence after that, but Keira's heart felt a little less heavy. She was right with her dragon again, and life just got a little bit better. She mentioned this to Tria, who laughed.

-Baby steps, sis. Baby steps,- she'd said, -That is, until we find a way to fix everything in one fell swoop.-

----

The twins camped in a clearing when night fell, figuring they had put enough distance between themselves and Eragon to allow a few hours' rest. They landed, unsaddled their dragons, and were asleep in minutes.

They were still sleeping several hours later, when Murtagh found them.

----

Twin2: Because cliffhangers are funny.


	36. Jierda

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Jierda**

Keira felt called to wake, but by what she couldn't tell. She was so tired from travelling at such a furious pace – they all were. So why did she need to wake up? She could tell it wasn't morning.

It took a moment to realise that it was light which called her to wake. She opened her eyes, blinking blearily in the lamp-light. Who had lit a lamp?

Then she saw him.

Murtagh stood over her, gazing down at her with a tortured expression in his eyes.

"Murtagh?" said Kayra, wiping sleep out of her eyes, "Am I still dreaming?"

Murtagh shook his head wordlessly, and Keira felt a jolt of fear when she saw tears running down his cheeks. But his words, when he spoke, were quiet and even.

"I'm sorry, Keira," he said, "I never wanted this. Please remember that. I've been ordered to take you and your dragon back to the king."

Keira frowned at him, wondering why he didn't ask about the extra dragon. Then she realised that, in the dim light, the twin dragons sleeping side-by-side would be very hard to tell as two individuals, not one creature.

"I'm sorry," said Murtagh again, before grabbing her shoulders, lifting her gently but with an iron grip. Keira struggled, unable to break free. Then, a thought hit her.

_What are you doing, Keira? You have help three metres away. Use it!_

Keira opened her mouth and gave an ear-splitting scream, shrieking as loudly as she could until Murtagh slapped a hand over her mouth, effectively cutting it off.

But, of course, the damage was done. Tria was upright and awake in less than a heartbeat, the dragons a spilt-second behind.

"Murtagh!" cried Tria, halfway through stringing her bow already, "What are you doing – no, scratch that – what are you doing _here_?"

She cast the weapon aside and moved into the circle of light cast by the lamp.

"Tria, stay out of this," said Murtagh in a dead voice, "You have nothing to do with it. I just need your sister and her dragon. I'm taking them to the King."

-Not today, buddy,- growled Daine, lumbering up to stand behind Tria.

-Razi, stay out of sight, if you please,- Keira muttered out of the corner of her mind, -I don't want the king finding out there are two of you.-

-But…-

-Just do it!- growled Keira, struggling as Murtagh pulled her in front of and closer to him, making sure she didn't escape. His hand was still over her mouth. -Murtagh, I'm really sorry about this,- she said to the world in general before biting hard on the fingers across her face.

In the same instant, she kicked out and caught Murtagh in the shin, her fist catching his gut as well. This combination was, thankfully, enough to make Murtagh release his hold on her. Thankfully, because her next step would have been to knee a spot she really didn't want to.

She stumbled away from him and dodged behind her twin.

"He's all yours," she murmured in Tria's ear.

"Keira, please don't make this harder than it has to be," pleaded Murtagh, "I have to do this – I swore in the ancient language I would. I have no choice."

"Shut up and stand still. We're gonna try and change that," said Tria bluntly.

"Keira, please," said Murtagh again, before sighing. "Get out of the way, Tria. I only want your sister and her dragon; not to hurt you. But I will, if I have to, to get her."

"Just shut up and stand still for a moment!" Tria shouted back. Murtagh moved a few paces forward, reaching for his sword, but he stopped when Keira spoke up.

"Please, Murtagh," she said, her eyes wide and beseeching. "If this doesn't work, I'll… I'll… I'll come with you willingly."

That stopped everyone short. "You will?" called Murtagh. Keira nodded. "Very well," the male rider said, crossing his arms. Tria turned questioning, horrified eyes on her twin, who looked a little sick.

"This had better work, Tria," she hissed. Tria nodded silently, very aware of how much trust her sister had in her, to do this. She turned her gaze back to Murtagh, who was standing a little way away with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression somewhere between amusement and curiosity. Tria swallowed, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Jierda du malthinae sem huildr vor aptr!" she yelled, extending her right hand towards him. A burst of green magic spun itself out of her silver palm and slammed into Murtagh. Tria braced herself against the drain of energy, but it never got as bad as she imagined. The spell was finished soon, leaving Murtagh swaying but still on his feet. Keira looked from her twin to the red rider anxiously, biting her lip.

Tria shook her head. Surely that hadn't used enough energy? The spell literally translated into 'break the ties that hold him back', and Tria had spoken it, thinking of his oaths… the oath to capture Keira foremost on her mind.

"Murtagh?" she called, "Are you okay?"

The man shook his head, as if to clear it. "I think so," he said, "But I… something's… I don't know."

"What is it?" asked Keira, turning her gaze back to him, then looking at her sister again.

"I… I don't know how, but I don't need to… I am no longer bound to bring you back to the king, Keira," Murtagh said slowly, "I can feel as much. But I still… still need to find Eragon. It's strange. It's as if the king had never built on his orders."

The twins looked at each other.

"This is a problem," admitted Tria, "That spell was meant to break _all_ the oaths. Why did it stop at the 'hunt Keira' one?"

-Maybe you're not strong enough,- suggested Daine.

-No,- argued Razi from the shadows, -if that were the case, the spell would have killed Tria, not just stopped.-

"Tria, what were you thinking about when you said this?" asked Keira suddenly. Tria considered.

"Um, mostly about the oath to capture you and Razi," she replied, "Why?"

"Well," said Keira slowly, as if still thinking it through, "What if this spell only breaks a single oath at a time, for whatever reason. And since Murtagh has sworn many different things…"

She trailed off, but everyone understood.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tria, "We can't just do this again and again until he's free. I'm tired from just the once. Eragon was right when he said this spell was only to be used in emergencies."

"Well, what if it's like a web?" Keira asked. That sentence was so seemingly random that both dragons and Tria stared at her in surprise.

"Okay, this is so _not_ the moment to be having a sanity lapse!" said Tria, frowning.

"Girls? Are you okay?" asked Murtagh. He obviously hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

"What if his oaths are like a web," repeated Keira impatiently, "With a central anchor? That is, if we undo the one in the middle, they'll all come undone."

There was a moment of silence, then Tria hugged her sister so tightly it hurt. "Yes!" she cheered, "Yes! Genius! Yes!"

Keira shoved her sister off her, gasping for air.

Tria turned back to Murtagh, who was still standing there looking lost, and said, "Kopa du malthinae!" That is, 'see the ties'. Instantly Murtagh appeared, to Tria's eyes, criss-crossed with black ropes of pulsating magic. Her seeing gift meant that the dimness of night was chased away and she could see everything perfectly. She examined the black magic ropes with a destructive eye, asking herself which one to cut to send the whole lot tumbling.

And there it was, a rope that twisted around Murtagh's chest and neck. Tria could see it plainly, could see the words spoken by Murtagh in the ancient language rippling across its surface; "I swear loyalty and obedience to King Galbatorix."

If she cut that one, all the other ties; 'I will find Eragon', 'I will not let them escape'; all became meaningless.

Tria gathered her strength, not to mention some of Daine's, and once again spoke her spell, focusing on that one oath.

"Jierda du malthinae sem huildr vor aptr!"

Tria literally saw the rope cut in half, and then fall. She saw the other bonds loosen and fall in a heap at Murtagh's feet. But the spell had cost her so much, she could no longer remain conscious. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed over. Daine, who had lent all her strength to break this one very strong magical tie, was in a similar situation.

Keira watched her sister and Daine collapse and rushed to their sides, hoping and praying they were still alive. Then, to her horror, Murtagh went very pale and collapsed as well.

"What's happening?" she demanded of Razi, who lumbered out of the shadows to his sister's side. Thorn, standing forgotten behind Murtagh, blanched.

-Who are you?- he demanded of the light green dragon.

-Never mind that now,- said Razi impatiently, -Keira, go see if you can help Murtagh. These two are exhausted, not sick.-

Keira nodded and rushed to the side of the red Rider, kneeling next to him on the grass.

She placed a hand on his sheet-white forehead, trying to find what ailed him. He gasped and began to shiver violently.

"Tell me what's happening to you!" cried Keira desperately, "I can fix it if I know what's wrong!"

-He's reeling inside,- said Thorn, leaning over this girl whom his rider loved. -Somehow… somehow your sister's spell… it freed him of his allegiance to the king, but he's… he's…-

"He's in shock!" cried Keira, understanding in a heartbeat. He placed her left hand on his chest, her right still resting on his forehead. "Waise heill! Waise heill!"

Her magic flowed into him, taking nothing from her. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and some of the colour returned to his face.

Keira breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the red dragon that huddled anxiously nearby.

"Watch him, tell me if he wakes?"

Thorn nodded his great head to her, and she, without waiting a second longer, rushed back to her sister. Muttering a few words over both Tria and Daine returned their energy and consciousness.

"Wha?" said Tria blearily, sitting up slowly. "Did we do it?"

"I think so," Keira replied, "But Murtagh went into shock when you removed the binds so suddenly. I had to heal him. He's still unconscious."

Tria glanced nervously at the still form that was Murtagh and then smiled. "He'll be fine. _You_ healed him, after all."

Keira gave an anxious smile in return and Tria turned away to check that Daine was okay.

A sound behind her made Keira turn around. Murtagh was stirring, shaking his head in confusion and a little bit of amazement. He looked up, saw Keira watching him and slowly got to his feet. A glance at Thorn, and he was coming towards her. He caught her up in his arms and, as he had been yearning to for so long, hugged her tightly. Keira hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt and wondering if she was going to burst into tears. Overhead, Thorn and Razi sniffed at each other suspiciously.

Murtagh caught Keira's chin and tilted her head up so that her eyes met his. He opened his mouth to say something, but a quiet cough interrupted.

The in-love riders both looked at the cough's source, Tria. Tria was quite red, and, as they watched, leapt atop the unsaddled Daine.

"Goingforaflyseeyoulaterbye!" she said very quickly, and Daine took off, flapping away into the night sky, leaving before the really sappy stuff.

Murtagh chuckled a little, looking down at the girl he held in his arms. "Your sister is quite a character. Is she a Rider too?"

"Yes," said Keira, "That was Daine. This is Razi." She freed one hand to point at the dragon standing behind her.

"You freed me," said Murtagh, his eyes fixed on Keira's hazel ones. She blushed.

"Well, it was mostly Tria. She came up with the idea and said the spell and all."

"I'll have to thank her later," said Murtagh, his voice holding amusement. "But either way, I'm free."

"You're free," repeated Keira. "You're free."

----

A/N: Twin1: Right. We'll leave it there. Mostly because Twin2 couldn't stomach a sappy reunion scene. She's already just about lost her lunch over this one.

Twin2: GACK! Romance! HURL!!

Twin1: Yes, yes, we get it. You hate romance. Well, anyway, you'll be pleased to know that now, not only have we saved Murtagh, but you will also get your happy, cheerful Keira back and sappiness, which has been reaching alarming highs these last few chapters, with now go way down. I promise!

Twin2: It's actually for my sake, not yours.

Twin1: So, as for this scene here… um, just imagine your own, okay? But remember the rating, people. Keep it clean! And also, if Murtagh knows certain… stuff where we pick the story up, just suppose Keira has already told him it, okay? That'll save me trawling through 104 pages to figure what he knows and what he doesn't. Anything to add, Twin2?

Twin2: Only HURL COUGH COUGH GACK YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!

Twin1: *Dramatic sigh* What a wuss…

Twin2: *makes inappropriate hand gesture* Step closer to me and say that!

Twin1: No thankyou.


	37. Busted

A/N: Twin2: Twin1 is making me put up two chapters at once to make up for the cliffhanger last time. Sulk. No artistic vision, honestly…

Twin1: It's blatant torture, not an art form. We've had this argument.

Twin2: Which I won!

Twin1: Only because you used really long words that I couldn't understand…

---

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Busted**

"So, there were two dragons in that one egg?"

"Uh-huh."

-And it was very crowded, I must say.-

Keira, Murtagh, Thorn and Razi padded along together. They were walking, not to anywhere in particular, but just talking. Keira had told the whole story of finding the dragon egg and what happened thereafter, this time not omitting anything. Razi added his own thoughts or corrected her when she made a mistake.

It was the morning after they had freed Murtagh. He felt as though he had woken from a deep sleep, and couldn't help but smile at the bright young girl and her green dragon. Tria had yet to return, but Keira had said not to worry; that she'd come back when she was sure she had missed the sappy reunion. She never could stand romance.

He and Keira had made an unspoken agreement that their dragons must approve, and it seemed that each liked the other's human immensely, but had reserved judgement on the dragon.

There was the sound of great flapping wings above and all four walkers looked up to see Tria and Daine. They landed a little way ahead with a heavy thump.

"Is it safe to come back?" Tria called. Keira grinned and tugged her hand out of Murtagh's, trotting towards her sister.

"It's safe," she said, "We got all the icky stuff out of the way last night, in case you wanted to come back and sleep."

"Who needs sleep?" asked Tria, smiling.

"Me, according to Razi. He insisted I go to bed and kept a very close watch on me all the time I was sleeping, I must say."

Tria nodded as if she approved greatly of this plan, shooting Murtagh a suspicious look. Keira chuckled.

"Nobody trusts you, Murtagh," she said as Murtagh and the dragons reached them.

"Well, he _is_ Eragon's brother," Tria pointed out, dismounting and moving over to stand next to said brother. "But you can't judge for that, I guess. I mean, you and I are _identical_, and we're as different as night and day."

Keira laughed, then smiled at the pair of them standing together. Then she shook her head.

"I'm going to find some breakfast," she said, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," said Tria, with a look that told Murtagh he was staying put or else.

"Okay," Keira replied, noticing nothing, "Why don't the dragons all go hunting together?"

"Good idea!" said Tria enthusiastically, "Go on, all of you."

Tria smiled as Keira walked away and the dragons took off, but the moment they were gone, Tria wheeled and grabbed Murtagh's collar, even though he was taller and stronger than she was.

"Listen," she growled, "I've gone along with this because of how miserable Keira was without you, and because you seem like a nice enough guy, but if you even _think_ about hurting her in any way, I swear on my dragon's sharp, pointy teeth, _I will end you_, and it won't be pretty. Understand?"

"Yes," said Murtagh, a little confused and thinking that he would never want to cross swords with this feisty girl. She was certainly much more aggressive than her twin, which might explain why she was always looking out for her. "Tria, I have no intention of ever hurting Keira."

Tria scowled at him, searching his eyes carefully, before saying, "Okay, that made me feel better. Of course, if you were a liar and a cheat you'd say that anyway, so I'll still watch you like a hawk."

"I'd expect nothing less."

Tria squinted at him for a moment longer, then she released him and sighed.

"What are we going to tell Eragon?"

"How about the truth?" suggested Murtagh. Tria paused, as if the idea hadn't occurred to her before.

"Hey, yeah! Just say 'we broke the spells on Murtagh so he's on our side again'! Shocking, but easy to stick to. Great! Eragon will be _furious_!" Tria sounded unaccountably happy at the thought of seriously peeving off her mentor.

"Aren't you worried you'll get in trouble?" Murtagh asked, wondering how much authority his brother held. Tria shook her head and shrugged.

"He does punish us, giving us extra chores and stuff, but he'd never _hit_ us, which makes him much less scary than… say… our mother, so we feel free to annoy and disobey, and just take the consequences as they come."

That stopped Murtagh short. "Your mother hits you?" he asked. Tria sighed again.

"It's her way of saying 'I love you'. No, wait, sorry. It's her way of saying 'I hate you, you brat! You screwed up my life!'"

"You are joking, right?" Murtagh said, but Tria only shrugged and began to move towards the camp.

"I'm hungry. Are you?" she called over her shoulder. Murtagh stared after her, then smiled and shook his head. He did like this odd family, dragons and all.

"Hey, Murtagh. Has Tria finished threatening your life?" asked Keira as he arrived in the camp. She was bending over a pile of sticks, struggling to turn it into a fire. Without a word, Murtagh took her flint and had one started in seconds.

"Thanks," she said. "But I can light one on my own."

"I know," he replied, "I just thought I'd be a gentleman."

Tria made a noise somewhere between a cough and a gag and Keira giggled.

"That's Tria's noise for 'Don't forget I'm still here. Lay off on the goo-goo eyes!'" she laughed. Then she turned to mock-seriousness. "Tria, you haven't been scaring Murtagh while I was out of earshot, have you?"

"Who, me?" said Tria, turning wide, innocent eyes on her sister, "Never! Besides, he's bigger than me. How could I scare him?"

"All too easily. You inherited Mother's ability to make herself ten feet tall when she's mad."

"Whatever. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you find in the bag," replied Keira easily. "Go have a look."

"I have some food, too," Murtagh chipped in, "Would you like me to fetch it?"

"Why not?" said Tria, rummaging through her bag. Murtagh moved to where he had left Thorn's saddle and rooted through the saddle bags.

"We may as well eat what we have," said Keira, adding sticks to the fire, "Eragon will be here soon, and he won't be happy. Either way, we'll be heading back to civilisation. So eat until you're not hungry; never mind about rationing."

"My favourite sentence," smiled Tria, coming back to her twin laden down with meat, apples, a few loaves of bread and two flasks of water. In short, everything they'd snitched from the kitchen when they left. Murtagh soon joined them with a large meat pie, half-a-dozen sugar buns and two flasks. He dumped the lot in Tria's lap, on top of the girls' supplies. Tria smiled.

"This is totally 'Nobleman's food'," she said, examining a sugar bun. Murtagh nodded.

"Straight from the king's table. Enjoy it."

Tria tossed her sister a bun and broke off a part of the pie, not bothering with a knife.

Soon the three of them were all eating, talking and laughing happily. The dragons joined them after an hour or so, and the whole group just lounged around, talking and sharing news.

Suddenly, Tria sat up. "Eragon should be along soon," she commented, glancing at the sun. Keira nodded.

"It always takes him about this long to find us when we run away," she agreed. Without another word, both girls set about tidying their stuff, packing everything up and saddling the dragons. Murtagh followed suit, a bemused expression on his face. _**When **__you run away? _ When everything was away, Keira took his arm and drew close to him, ignoring Tria's very exaggerated turning away.

"And three… two… one…" she whispered in his ear. She pointed to the horizon, where a blue speck appeared. Both twins grinned triumphantly.

"So predictable," sighed Tria.

The girls waited calmly and Murtagh waited not-so-calmly for the blue dragon to reach them.

"Listen," said the red rider, "Maybe I should back off a bit and let you explain what happened before I turn up. It's just, my brother isn't going to be too happy to see me."

"Good idea," said Tria instantly. "You and Thorn disappear. Stay away for about ten minutes, then come back. That should give us enough time, don't you think, Keira?"

"Uh… yes, I think so," said Keira, knowing that Tria was planning to explain about the same amount as the warning she gave to Eragon before rescuing Keira from the king.

Murtagh was atop Thorn in a heartbeat, and the red dragon took off quickly, rising quickly above the clouds and out of sight of the far-off Saphira. The twins sat side-by-side next to their fire, waiting as the blue speck gradually became bigger and bigger, and eventually grew into the dragon they knew as Saphira. Eragon was astride her, as expected, and looking angry.

-Bus-ted,- sang Saphira, setting down next to the twin dragons, sounding more amused than annoyed. The same could not be said for her Rider. Eragon leapt off his dragon the moment she landed.

-What the hell were you doing?- he demanded, furious.

Keira glanced sideways at her twin, who was standing idly and tapping her foot. Evidently she was going to wait for Eragon to finish ranting before trying to say anything… or at the very least wait until she got bored. Probably the latter.

-Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!-

"I've got a fair idea," Tria muttered, not looking the least unhappy at the thought.

"So you four can look forward to every tedious, repetitive, pointless task I can find until I think of a suitable punishment for you!"

Keira winced a little: he'd swapped to verbal shouting, and although that caused less of a headache, it was hard on one's ears. And the headaches you did get were generally long-lasting and more than difficult to get rid of.

-Eragon, Tria has something to tell you,- said Razi. Eragon ignored him.

"I think we'll start with dishes. Do you have any idea how many dishes an army dirties? You will soon!"

Daine considering speaking up to give her Rider something to work from, but decided against it, knowing Eragon wouldn't listen in the slightest.

A shadow dipped overhead, cutting off Eragon's rant. Looking up, Keira saw a huge red dragon wheeling towards them and smiled. It was Murtagh. A little early, but hey, it shut Eragon up.

"Girls, get behind me," said Eragon urgently. Neither twin obeyed, of course. Keira was watching the dragon with an emotion he couldn't place shining in her eyes; Tria was looking on in… amusement?

"Now! Tria! Keira! Get back!" he cried. He knew in his heart why his brother was here, and had to get the twins out of the line of direct fire. When neither twin moved, he hoisted them out of the way with magic. They were thrown over to Razi on the side of the clearing. Tria shouted something vaguely rude. Daine, he pushed into the trees, hoping to keep her existence a secret.

Thorn landed with a thump and Murtagh leapt off him. His eyes flicked towards Keira, and Eragon saw him smile softly. He strode forward, reaching the twins and said something into Keira's ear. Then he turned and faced his brother.

"Eragon," he said calmly, "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," Eragon growled. "Get away from them!"

"Eragon, calm down and shut up, or I'll tie you up," said Tria, loudly, loud enough to actually get his attention, because while Tria was rude, brash, difficult and aggressive, she didn't threaten him. Usually, anyway.

"Tria, you have no idea what you're doing!" Eragon roared at her, now very irritated that she chose _now _to be the most annoying creature in all of Alagaësia, and fixing her with a glare that promised a violent and painful death.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Tria yelled back, not in the least intimidated. "You may not know what I'm doing, but I know perfectly well what's going on and I am in complete control, before you ask!"

"YOU ARE FIFTEEN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE A MORON WHEN YOU WERE FIFTEEN DOES NOT MEAN I AM AS WELL!" Tria bellowed. Somehow, during the shouting match, the distance between them had closed to a few metres, so she was getting the full effect of his returning bellow.

Murtagh, off to the side, whispered to Keira, "Will your sister be alright? If looks could kill…"

Keira giggled. "If looks could kill Eragon'd be dead quicker than you could blink. Tria'll be fine. She just likes arguing with him."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHILST STANDING CALMLY NEXT TO A KILLER WHO HAS SWORN YOUR SISTER OVER TO THE KING?!"

"Or maybe she just has a death wish. I really don't know."

"IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP FOR FOUR SECONDS I'D EXPLAIN!! BESIDES, MURTAGH DIDN'T PROMISE KEIRA TO THE KING, THE KING PROMISED KEIRA TO MURTAGH, SO HA!"

"Not the best thing to say, Tria," muttered Keira. She sensed Murtagh wince as Eragon shot him a look that was part horrified and part furious and drew closer to him. He put an arm around her shoulders almost automatically, and Razi rolled his eyes.

Eragon turned on his brother, drawing his sword quickly. "Let her go," he said in a deadly voice. Beside him, Tria sighed.

"Eragon, you idiot," she said, "Leave him alone. If Keira doesn't mind, neither should you."

Eragon's face was unreadable as he observed his student and brother standing close together, Razi standing by unconcernedly.

"Traitor," he said quietly. Tria's eyes widened. She hadn't anticipated this reaction. "Traitor!" he repeated, "You are on his side! Get out of here, and never return!"

Hurt covered Keira's face as her mentor spat these words at her, and Murtagh pulled her closer instinctively. Tria's face went red slowly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO HER?!" she screamed, absolutely furious. "MY SISTER IS NO TRAITOR! AND, AS YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY _LISTENED_ TO ME FOR A SECOND, MURTAGH IS ON _OUR_ SIDE NOW, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!"

"And on who's word am I taking this?" Eragon asked coldly. Tria narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"It's true, Eragon," Murtagh spoke up in the ancient language as Keira nudged him. "The girls freed me from my oaths using a very clever spell, and now both Thorn and I are untethered. I mean no-one here harm. I never wanted to betray you, brother, or Keira."

"Keira?" repeated Eragon, "Why Keira specifically?"

Everyone, including Saphira, groaned.

-Little one,- she chided, -Everyone but you has noticed that Keira and Murtagh became… close… during her imprisonment.-

"Close?" repeated Eragon. He sounded lost. Tria slapped her forehead with her palm.

"They're in love!" she snapped.

There was a pause. "I'm not sure I wanted to know that," Eragon admitted.

"Obviously, from your continued ignoring of the obvious over the last month," Tria replied scathingly. Keira flushed with embarrassment as Eragon turned to scrutinise her again and eased herself away from Murtagh, breaking the contact.

"So, are you calm enough not to kill Murtagh if I turn my back now?" she asked. Eragon shrugged.

"I want a full account of what happened from you and then from him in the ancient language before I'm convinced, as well as the right to examine his mind and yours, but I won't try to kill him, no."

"Good enough," Keira replied, turning her back to him to fiddle with Razi's girth. Murtagh grinned at her back fondly. She was cute when she was embarrassed. Eragon and Tria both gave an embarrassed cough at the same time and turned hurriedly back to their own dragons. Thorn lumbered forward from where he had been standing quietly on the edge of the clearing.

-Hello,- he said to Saphira, -We've never been properly introduced. I'm Thorn.-

-Saphira,- said Saphira, sniffing his nose friendlily and ignoring Eragon's mistrustful gaze. -It's nice to meet you properly.-

-It is,- agreed Thorn. Murtagh joined them just then, so Thorn turned his attention to his rider, answering his queries about whether his saddle needed adjusting with good humour.

In the short pause that followed, Tria touched her mind to her sister's, Daine and Razi, linking the four of them.

-Mission accomplished,- she said calmly, making the other three laugh.


	38. The Next Step

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Next Step**

Keira's eyes flickered open. She was lying in the camp, about five metres from the black cinders that were all that remained of the fire. The group of four Riders and their dragons had stayed overnight in this camp because by the time Eragon had finished examining minds and listening to stories, it was growing dark.

Keira winced at the memory of having her mind examined. Eragon had been gentle, but it had still been a painful experience. Pushing away the thought and shaking her head to rid it of the remembered pain, Keira blinked and looked around, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

The camp was deserted, and by the sun, it was six o'clock or so in the morning. Keira sat up and a soft brown cloak fell off her. She fingered it, more confused than ever. The cloak was Murtagh's, but she had fallen asleep under Razi's wing.

A sudden noise made her jump and look around. Tria was stomping through the trees towards her, her arms filled with dead branches, presumably firewood. She stopped when she saw Keira sitting there and grunted.

"Oh. You're finally awake," she muttered, dumping the wood next to the burnt-out fire. Keira rubbed her right eye with her fist, looking around with the other one in a silent question. Tria grunted again. "I woke up and everyone was gone, except for _you_, of course. I suspect Eragon has kidnapped the dragons and Murtagh as payback for that time we filled his bed with cockroaches."

Keira grinned at the memory. "It'd be totally worth it," she said confidently. Tria cocked an eyebrow.

"Murtagh will be _so_ pleased to hear that you'd trade him for a bed full of cockroaches. But I don't care, actually. He's a git. When he left, he obviously covered _you_ with his nice, warm cloak, but left _me_ lying on the freezing cold ground without anything sheltering me! Git."

"It might be because you threatened to kill him," said Keira lightly, "Or it might have been Eragon paying you back for leaving him alone and sleeping when you came to rescue me."

"Whatever. Get up, will you? I need you to help me eat Eragon's food while he's gone."

"Tria…" began Keira even as she climbed to her feet and shook the cloak out, ridding it of gravel and twigs that may have been caught up in it. "You probably shouldn't go rooting through Eragon's bags."

"Doing, did it, done," said Tria both cheerfully and quickly. Keira sighed. "There's nothing interesting in there, though."

Keira considered, cast about for her own cloak, spotted it on the other side of the clearing, shrugged and slipped Murtagh's around her shoulders. Then she moved forwards and began to help her sister in lighting a fire and starting the day.

When the dragons arrived back, Thorn and Saphira both bearing their Riders, they found the girls happily arguing over the necessity of bathing, especially in freezing cold streams.

"I just don't get it," said Tria, "You're just going to get dirty again, so why bother?"

"You eat, don't you?" asked Keira, "Well, why do you bother? You're just going to get hungry again!"

"That's completely different."

"How?"

"I _like_ eating. Oh, hey, you didn't abandon us, Eragon!"

"Hey, everyone!" added Keira as four dragons began to land around her. Razi lumbered over to her as soon as he was properly on the ground and touched the top of her head with his snout.

-Good morning, Keira. Were you two alright waking up alone? We wouldn't have left you, but-

-But Eragon said you'd be fine,- interrupted Daine from where she was examining Tria for any injuries obtained while she was alone.

"Of course we're fine," grumbled Tria, "We're not babies!"

-Well, you are very small creatures…- replied Razi, settling on the ground and allowing Keira to seat herself on his shoulders.

-Yes, you are,- agreed Daine, -and we like to be sure our small riders are safe.-

Keira sensed a Tria-explosion coming and smiled quickly. "They say that now," she called to her sister, "But forever forget that we once held them in our arms!"

Tria giggled. "You were a cute baby, Daine." Daine snorted, but otherwise ignored her Rider.

-Isn't it sweet, the way they quarrel so?- teased Saphira as Eragon pulled her saddle off. Murtagh was doing the same with Thorn.

"So are you going to tell us what you were doing?" asked Keira. Tria looked up instantly, curiosity etched onto her face.

"Yeah, put us out of our misery!" she shouted. Both girls detached themselves from their dragons and trotted over until they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. Both put their hands on their hips and glared.

Eragon's lips twitched in amusement. He and his brother had actually taken a flight to discuss their options. The younger dragons had joined them, but had not been a part of the conversation.

"Come on, Murtagh," coaxed Keira when neither man answered. She slipped his cloak off and held it out to him. "Tell us. Please?"

Murtagh took the cloak and smiled. "We were just talking," he said, "Trying to decide where to go now."

"Aren't we just… going back to the Varden?" asked Tria in confusion. Eragon shook his head and Murtagh sighed.

"Let's get some breakfast," Eragon said. He refused to say another word until they were all seated and everyone was holding a piece of bread and cheese.

"So, _now_ will you tell us why we're not going back to Surda?" demanded Tria. Her question had been directed at Eragon, but Murtagh answered.

"The Varden would never accept me back," he said simply, "I betrayed them, and they cannot forgive nor forget that fact."

"But it wasn't your fault!" cried Keira, "It _wasn't_ your fault!"

"I fear that has little to do with it, Keira," broke in Eragon. There was a pause.

-So where do you plan on leading us now, Eragon?- asked Razi quietly.

"I'm not sure," Eragon admitted, "I thought we might go to the elves. They will welcome the chance to train three new Riders."

"The elves?" repeated Tria. Her mouth was suddenly dry. It was a long way, and she wasn't sure she was ready to give up Eragon as a mentor yet, especially in favour of an elf with no sense of humour.

"There is another option…" began Murtagh, but Eragon cut him off.

"For the final time no, Murtagh!" he growled, "It's too dangerous."

"But what better way to get close enough to strike at the king than to go through the front door?" demanded Murtagh. He looked annoyed.

-What are you talking about?- asked Daine, curious.

"Murtagh thinks he should pretend to still be loyal to the king, and 'capture' me and Keira. He thinks he could take us right into the king's throne room, where we would be ideally placed to attack and end his rein once and for all," said Eragon in a disgusted voice.

There was a stunned pause, and Tria turned to her sister. "I can see what you see in him," she said, obviously referring to Murtagh, "That's the sort of plan _I'd_ dream up!"

-You can't be serious,- snorted Daine to Murtagh, -I didn't think you were _that_ much of an idiot!-

-Yes. Like Tria says, that's the sort of thing _she'd_ do. I expected better of you, Murtagh,- said Razi calmly. Instantly, Daine spun and bared her teeth at her brother.

-What's that supposed to mean?!-

-Nothing, nothing.-

"Murtagh, please don't go back," murmured Keira, her eyes wide and beseeching. Murtagh gazed at her for a moment, and Tria instantly tapped into Daine, Razi and Saphira's thoughts.

-Oh, I know that look. Poor Murtagh doesn't stand a chance. And three, two, one…-

"Fine. I won't go back," said Murtagh. Keira smiled and let him gather her in his arms. Razi coughed to avoid laughing, and Tria smirked smugly.

"I vote for the elves," she said, "We could all use a little time to breathe, you know?"

"Yeah," said Keira, "I agree with Tria."

The twins turned as one to look at Murtagh, who shrugged. "It seems I'm outvoted. Unless Thorn, you have a real objection…?"

-I would advise you all to be cautious, but other than that, I can't see a reason for us not to go to the elves.-

"Then it's settled," said Eragon. He took a bite of his breakfast and sighed. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

----

A/N: Twin2: …that didn't feel like a last chapter, but it was.

Twin1: Just the epilogue left!


	39. Epilogue: Tease

A/N: Two and a half years later…

----

**Epilogue: Tease**

-Keira. Keira!-

Keira blinked awake blearily, woken by her sister's mental call.

-Mmm?-

-Get out here, okay? I need to speak to you.-

-Does it have to be the middle of the night?-

-Just come!-

Keira sighed and slipped out of bed, moving silently out the door and navigating her way to Tria's room easily without a light. She moved into the room, smiling at the sight of her sister sitting cross-legged on her bed in the glow of a single candle, Daine curled on a special bed just for her on the opposite side of the room.

They were both in quarters that had been built for the Riders in the height of their glory. Eragon still stayed in the tree he'd slept in since his first ever night in this elven city.

"What's the problem, Tri?" Keira asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing her sister.

Tria hesitated, then burst forth, "I just can't take this anymore, Kei! A year and a half we've stayed here, and I _can not _stand another day sitting in a clearing listening to what bugs have to say to me! I _can not _stand one more lesson poring over mouldy old scrolls! I _can not_ stand one more meal with the bloody queen, trying to decipher every bloody thing she says!"

"Yes, it is rather tiresome," sighed Keira. Tria blinked.

"What?"

"I'm sick of the elven way of speaking, too. Eragon can be blunt and even hurtful, but at least with him we know where we stand. The elves do not breathe a single lie in their long, long lives, and yet _you_ have been infinitely more truthful, even taking into account the falsehoods you recount on occasion. And they hide what they really feel until they drive me to distraction! At least with Razi or Murtagh, if something bothers them they'll _tell_ me!"

"So you understand," said Tria. Keira nodded, smiling gently.

"Yes, I understand. And I've known you've been upset, too, but didn't bring it up because… well, it was never the right time and you don't like people noticing you have emotions. I'm sorry if that was wrong of me."

Tria shook her head, and then bit her lip, apparently steeling herself to say something else. "I… I can't do this anymore, Keira. I'm leaving. Tonight."

Keira froze. "What?" she said. Tria nodded slowly, and tears welled in her eyes. Keira was shocked. Her sister didn't _cry_. Her sister _never_ cried.

Tria lurched forwards and threw her arms around her sister's shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you, Kei!" she choked. Instantly Keira understood. She shrugged out of Tria's grip and stood up, looking down on her sister.

"You're an _idiot_!" she said in amazement. Tria blinked and opened her mouth, but Keira cut her off. "Did you honestly think I'd let you go off to who knows where without _me_ to watch your back?! You give me less credit than I imagined!"

"But… Murtagh-"

"Will survive," interrupted Keira firmly. "We're twins. You can't split us up – we'll both go nuts. Murtagh will understand."

"We're _not_ warning the boys! If you're coming, you can't tell them!" warned Tria. Keira sighed.

"You and your obsessive-compulsive need to invoke heart attacks. Don't worry, your secret is safe from Eragon." She took a few steps towards the door, then paused and looked back over her shoulder. "Give me twenty minutes to pack a few essentials. I'll meet you and Daine and Razi outside." She paused for a moment, then added, "There. Razi's on his way out, carrying his saddle in his claws for me. Go meet him, and _wait for me_. If you leave without me, I'll track you down and _murder_ you. Got it? Good."

"Fine, fine," said Tria, standing and picking up a cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and flipping her now shoulder-length hair out of her way. Daine unwrapped herself, revealing the saddle already in place on her back, complete with saddle bags.

Keira moved out of the room and back to her own, lighting a lamp quickly. It had been a long time since she and her sister had taken flight in the middle of the night, she mused. She happened to glance in the mirror and stopped to take in what she saw there. The girl in the mirror was a little taller and a little more grown-up than the fifteen year old who had run away from her farm so long ago. Her long black hair still curled around her shoulders, and a smile often played around her lips, a marked improvement from a year or so ago. She would leave Ellesmera happier than she entered it, for certain. Her ears had tapered to tips – a result of years as a Rider. And Tria was so very nearly indistinguishable from this very reflection, except for the length of her hair and that little scar over her right eye – a tribute to a particularly violent 'disagreement' with an elf six months back.

Keira turned away from the looking-glass and began hurriedly packing Razi's saddle bags with things she deemed necessary. She needn't worry about weight – Razi and Daine were both the size of large houses and plenty strong enough to easily carry anything Keira thought to bring.

In bare minutes, she was done. She moved out of her room again, and paused in the corridor. In an instant, she made up her mind and broke into a trot despite her heavy load. Dumping the saddle bags at a third door, she pushed it open and slipped inside.

Darkness made it hard to see anything, so Keira froze and allowed her eyes to adjust. Soon she could make out the giant red dragon curled in the corner, and the dark shape on the bed not far from her. She moved towards it, and sat on the edge of the bed, much as she had earlier in Tria's room.

The twenty-year-old man on the bed shifted and blinked, looking up at her, a little confused at being roused from sleep.

"Keira?" he murmured.

"Murtagh, there's something I need to tell you," she whispered back. Murtagh propped himself up on his elbows, blinking sleep away, and looked at her expectantly, if woozily. "I've come to say goodbye," she murmured, knowing she was going to miss the red rider an awful lot. Murtagh rolled over and sat up, looking at her seriously.

"What's happened?" he asked. Keira sighed.

"It's Tria. She wants to leave, and I have more sense than to try and stop her. So I have to go with her, you know? I couldn't stand it if she got hurt or… if anything happened to her." There was a pause.

"I know," said Murtagh heavily. He reached for Keira and held her close to him, and she caught a whiff of alcohol on his skin. "Be careful, Keira. I know you well enough to know that my wishing you'd stay isn't nearly enough. I don't want you to go. But you have to. I would ask you to stay safe, but I know you too well for that, too. So, just promise me you'll come back? Promise me you'll come home, Keira." He tightened his arms around her as he spoke, and for a moment Keira couldn't reply. Finally, she found her voice.

"Wiol ono," she whispered. Murtagh sighed, obviously relieved, and bent to kiss her forehead gently before leaning his forehead against hers. In his mind, she could sense his raging headache.

"Go, then. I promise I won't tell Eragon; your sister will never know I know."

Keira grinned, chuckling at how well he knew her and her sister, and kissed his cheek. Then she pulled herself out of his arms, standing up. For a moment she stood there, and then she slipped from the room and was gone.

Left alone in his room again, Murtagh flopped backwards on the bed, putting his hands up behind his head and sighing.

"And they're off again," he said to the darkness. "Those two are as untameable as the wind,

and about as wild! I suppose it was foolish to hope they'd stay forever. But I am going to miss them."

Thorn shifted in his nest and raised his head. -Did you say something, Murtagh? Is something wrong?- he asked. Murtagh shook his head.

-No, Thorn. Nothing at all. Ugh… shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday… I need sleep.- Murtagh closed his eyes, but found himself unable to drift back to sleep right away, despite his pounding head. His mind and heart were following two green dragons who were, at that very moment, racing through an inky sky.

----

-Whee! Oh, man, this is fun!- shouted Tria in Keira's mind. Keira smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, settled comfortably in Razi's padded saddle. -Eragon is going to be so mad!- Tria added, and Keira laughed a little guiltily.

-Don't you two think you're getting just a little old for this?- asked Razi.

-Razi! Bite your tongue!- scolded Daine.

-Keira? Are you okay? You haven't said much.- Tria's voice was laced with concern.

-I'm fine. I'm just trying to catch up on some sleep. Cut me out of the loop, will you? I'm tired.-

-Oh,- said Tria, drawing away from her sister's mind. Keira closed her eyes as blissful silence filled her head. She leant forward against Razi and closed her eyes. In a few moments, she was sleeping.

She slept on her dragon's back easily until the sun rose over the horizon, waking her.

-Look at that sunrise!- shouted Tria, well and truly rousing her sister. Keira couldn't hold back a grin. A new day had started.

A new dawn, a new day, a new adventure.

----

"Gone! What do you mean, 'gone'?!?"

-I mean 'no longer here'. What else could 'gone' possibly mean?- Saphira retorted.

Eragon slammed through the door into his brother's quarters. "I'm going to kill them! Murtagh!!"

The man sprawled spread-eagled on his back on the comfortable bed opened one eye, saw the younger Rider, and closed it again, giving a grunt.

"Did you know anything about this?!"

"Mmnghlf?" The eye opened again when Eragon failed to evaporate.

-What is this human squawking about?- Thorn mumbled. -Doesn't he know we're hung over?-

"Hush, dragon. He doesn't need to _know_ that," Murtagh mumbled, rolling over. Eragon was startled out of his raging and looked surprised for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes at the semi-conscious lump on the bed attempting to curl into a ball.

"Not the drinking games again? Hellfire, Murtagh, you don't learn, do you?"

"Damn elf c'n hold his liquor," slurred Murtagh, burying his face in his pillow. Eragon sighed and tugged on the blanket cocooned around the bigger man.

"Then why do you keep challenging him?" he asked, hauling his protesting brother to his feet, letting Murtagh lean on him heavily. "Besides, Keira hates it when you smell like mead." In a flash, Eragon realised why he had stormed in here in the first place, and he stepped away abruptly, letting Murtagh collapse without his prop.

Murtagh cursed at him from the floor and hauled himself to his feet, swaying once he got there.

"Did you know that Keira and Tria left?!" Eragon demanded. Murtagh hesitated, mind whirring, for just the briefest of seconds, his promise to Keira fresh in his mind.

He snorted contemptuously.

"Eragon, I've been in a drunken stupor practically since we arrived in this city. I'm hardly aware I _have_ a girlfriend," he scoffed, grossly exaggerating as it suited his purposes. Then, after a suitable pause, "Wait, what? The girls… where are they? Are they alright?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come _on_, Murtagh," he said exasperatedly, "I grew up with these girls. I _know_ them. Keira wouldn't have been able to bear leaving without telling you. Even Saphira knew." He jerked his head at where the blue dragon's head had been poked into the room through the door, looking amused at the reaction her announcement had caused.

Murtagh continued to look confused. "I haven't seen the twins leave, Eragon. I've been here. Sleeping off one hell of a party last night."

Eragon sighed. "Swear to me Keira didn't warn you of her leaving," he said, and Murtagh cursed that they were speaking in the Ancient language.

There was a pause, before he shook his head. "I cannot," he said. "But I will not admit to it either. Wouldn't want to break another promise."

Eragon groaned and sank down onto the bed. "Why didn't you _stop_ them?" he demanded. Murtagh shrugged and sat down as well, nursing his head in his hands.

"I'm too hung over for this conversation. Tria was suffocating here, Eragon. Everyone could see it. So now they're off dragon-hunting. And you're not allowed to chase them."

Eragon growled. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?" he asked angrily.

Thorn and Saphira had been conversing while their Riders had argued, and now the male dragon coughed to get their attention.

-Has everyone forgotten about Galbatorix?-

-Why don't we focus on him?- Saphira suggested.

"What do you mean 'focus on'?" Eragon asked hotly. "We're in the middle of a crisis here – oh Gods, the girls. They're out there unprotected."

-Except for their dragons,- Saphira reminded him.

-And their skills,- Thorn added.

"And the fact that they can wield fire, etcetera etcetera," Murtagh added cheerfully. Eragon glowered at him, and he chuckled. "I'm going to sleep, little brother. When my headache leaves, we can send a message to the Varden. Time to let them know we're alive…"

_End_

----

A/N: Wow. How long have we been procrastinating putting this up?

Twin2: So this is it, guys: the end of Double Double Trouble.

Twin1: What started as a tester gift-fic for me ended up as this… thirty-nine chapter thing.

Twin2: Pretty amazing, considering I never had a plot for the damn thing. Ever. Talk about making it up as you went along…

Speaking of making it up as you go along…

I know that this ended a little abruptly, but I really don't like having 'closed' endings. I haven't read the last Deltora Quest book twice for this exact reason.

This means that if we ever get the inclination, we could write a sequel and finish it off.

Twin1: Unlikely, as Brisingr is now out and annoying. Twin2 threw a hissy fit halfway through and now won't read it.

Twin2: I'll get back to it eventually. But my point was _going _to be that, if there's someone out there who thinks they can do the last half of DDT justice and wants to give it a whirl, PM us so that we know who you are and can find the sequel. DDT took two years to write, and, well, we already have people asking about a sequel…

Twin1: So if you think you can do a good job, go for it! I'll even write you a review!

And, well, if not… it was great knowing you guys, and maybe we'll see you in another fandom! Final Fantasy VII, here I come!


End file.
